Viaje en el tiempo ¿al pasado?
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Lo que empezó como una misión de rescate al Ministerio de Magia, terminó siendo un viaje inesperado. Será muy difícil aparentar ser de una época totalmente diferente a la suya; y más cuando el corazón interviene.
1. ¿Fuimos aparar al pasado?

"El tiempo es misterioso, una fuerza poderosa que al alterarla puede crear grandes cambios. Ya sean para bien... o para mal."

Había ido al Ministerio de Magia en compañía de sus amigos: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y su hermana menor, Ginny, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Ella, junto con su amigo Harry, tuvieron una visión en pleno TIMO de Historia de la Magia: el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, era torturado por Lord Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios. En cuanto los TIMO's de ese día terminaron, los siete amigos se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia en Londres; sin embargo, descubrieron que era una trampa y fueron atacados por los mortífagos. Durante la batalla, Alex y Xóchitl fueron arrojadas hacia un estante lleno de giratiempos, los cuales les cayeron encima y por accidente viajaron al pasado.

Cuando llegaron al pasado, justamente llegaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no precisamente por la puerta principal: de algún modo el vórtice de tiempo si las llevo al colegio, pero las arrojó al Lago Negro y a causa de sus heridas en batalla no pudieron nadar a la superficie. No obstante, un estudiante de Hogwarts pasaba por ahí, se arrojó al lago y la salvó antes de que perdieran el conocimiento pero no pudieron ver bien quién era.

Cuando Alex abrió los ojos, se encontró con el familiar techo blanco de la enfermería. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Madame Pomfrey no supo quienes eran y la sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a Lily Evans sentada junto su cama.

—Hola ¿estás bien? —fue lo que pregunto la chica pelirroja de catorce años en cuanto despertó.

—Ho... hola —respondió Alex, dudosa—. ¿En dónde...?

—Tranquila, aquí estás a salvo —dijo Lily, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Tú y tu mascota nos dieron un gran susto. ¿Cómo rayos fueron a parar al Lago Negro?

—Honestamente... no tengo idea... —Entonces Alex reparó en algo—. ¿Mi mascota?

—Sí, esa loba de colores extraños que cayó contigo. Si es tuya ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es

—Por cierto, yo me llamo Lily Evans —se presentó la chica, acercándole su mano

—Mucho gusto, yo soy...

—¡ALEX!

La aludida se tensó en cuanto escuchó su diminuto. Tenía la intención de inventarse una identidad puesto que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la loba lo arruinó.

Xóchitl no sintió los pensamientos de su humana, estaba más preocupada por su bienestar. Llegó junto a ella y se le abalanzó lamiéndole la cara.

—¡Epa, tranquila! —dijo Alex, intentando quitarse de encima a la loba

Tomó un rato calmar a Xóchitl y también para que la loba se percatará de la persona que estaba junto a ellas. Loba y pelirroja cruzaron miradas pero cada una con expresión distinta: Xóchitl miraba a Lily con el hocico abierto a causa de la sorpresa y la preocupación.

«Ya la ca...»

Mientras Lily la miraba con asombro y curiosidad, nunca había visto una criatura mágica como esa, y estaba segura que era mágica porque nunca había visto una criatura como esa en el mundo muggle. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Xóchitl se animó a decir algo.

—Eh... Hola...

—Ho... Hola... Tú... ¿Tú quién eres o qué eres? —preguntó Lily, con curiosidad

Antes de que Alex o Xóchitl pudieran decir alguna excusa, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dándole paso a un hombre anciano de barba y cabello platinado y largo, ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas de media luna y nariz ganchuda que parecía rota.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —saludó el recién llegado

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore —respondió Lily

—Así que esta señorita y su compañera lobuna son las que salieron de la nada y cayeron al Lago Negro —dijo Dumbledore

Alex y Xóchitl se miraron con un poco de miedo y luego miraron al viejo director. Sabían que no importaba que clase de pretexto dijeran, no convencerían a Dumbledore y por lo tanto estarían en grandes problemas... y eso que no era su época.

Dumbledore les pidió a las recién llegadas que en cuanto les dieran el alta, fueran enseguida a verlo a su despacho. Lily entendió que el director quisiera saber de dónde vinieron, pero le llamó la atención que sonará muy serio.

—Oye... ¿Lily? —la aludida volteó y vio que la chica se puso nerviosa

—¿Sí?

—Oye... ¿Tú sabes... quién...?

—¿Quién las sacó del Lago Negro? —Alex asintió—. Quien las salvó fue...

—¡Lily! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

Las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Al ver al dueño de la voz, Alex sintió brincar su corazón y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras que Xóchitl abrió su hocico por la sorpresa.

—¡Pues claro! Te dije que me quedaría aquí hasta que la chica despertara. Además, eso fue un poco grosero, Sev

El recién llegado se paró junto a la pelirroja. Era un chico de la misma edad que Lily; tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros y sus ojos también eran negros, su piel cetrina y su nariz algo ganchuda. Tenía una expresión seria y al mirar a Alex se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por qué aparecieron de la nada y aterrizaron en el Lago Negro? —preguntó el chico con seriedad

—¡Severus! No la agobies con preguntas, la pobre lleva poco despierta y está algo desorientada —le regañó Lily

Severus solamente rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada. Lily lo miró con reproche, soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia Alex.

—Disculpa su comportamiento, lo malo es que siempre es así. Por cierto, él fue quien las salvó y trajo aquí

Alex miró al azabache incrédula. El mencionado solo la miro de reojo y soltó un mohín con desdén. No le sorprendía ver a la versión adolescente de su profesor de Pociones. Pero le sorprendió bastante ver que aún desde esa edad ya era muy serio.

—Uh... disculpa, Sev...

—Snape, para ti —dijo el Slytherin fríamente

—¡Severus! —lo reprendió Lily—. El Sr. Simpatías de aquí es Severus Snape —dijo Lily señalando a su amigo con una mano—Por cierto, tu mascota solo te dijo "Alex" ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre completo, por favor

—Eh... Bueno yo soy... Alexandra Jones —contestó la latina no muy segura

Entonces de golpe recordó ese nombre que un par de veces le dijeron Sirius y Severus en su época y los recuerdos que Severus le mostró (después de su TIMO de DCAO) e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar su asombro: ¡La chica de la que le hablaron resultó ser ella!

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Lily con una sonrisa, para que Alex se tranquilizara.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡Venimos de Latinoamérica! Precisamente de México... —interrumpió Xóchitl con entusiasmo

—¡Oye! —Alex la agarró del hocico con fuerza para callarla

Lily y Severus brincaron, la chica con sorpresa y el chico con cautela.

—¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —preguntó Snape, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

Humana y brije se quedaron de piedra. Ya estaban causando mucho daño al pasado estando ellas ahí, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo tendrían que permanecer ahí y ya habían llamado mucho la atención. Alex soltó a Xóchitl y suspiro antes de hablar.

—Bueno, ella es una criatura mágica de México. Es una Brije y su nombre es... —Alex se quedó de piedra ¿Cómo podría llamar a la loba sin revelar su identidad del futuro?

—¡Me llamó Metstli! —exclamó Xóchitl

Alex la miró sorprendida pero enseguida cambió su cara para no levantar sospechas.

—¡Que nombre tan curioso! —opinó Lily—. ¿Qué significa?

—Significa "luna" en Náhuatl. Es una lengua indígena —contestó "Metstli"

—¡Increible! —dijo Lily, emocionada

—Sí, no tanto —dijo Severus con indiferencia

Alex se entristeció por la actitud del chico, pero no podía culparlo: era Severus Snape, el frío profesor de Pociones. Xóchitl al ver eso, frunció un poco el ceño pero decidió ignorar al azabache. La loba continuó explicándole a la pelirroja y a azabache (quien parecía no estar interesado, pero escuchaba con atención) sobre los Brijes:

—Brijes, somos animales con una única forma animal, aunque hay algunos brijes que tienen más de una parte diferente de animal (tanto normal como mágica) y somos de colores. Los humanos pueden fusionarse con su brije, tomando la forma Guerrera, a eso se le llama "La Sincronía Brije" y se empieza con el entrenamiento de la sincronía a los trece años y la forma del Guerrero sigue siendo la forma del brije pero un poco humanoide.

Lily estaba fascinada con lo que escuchaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer magia de otros países. Severus también estaba impresionado pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Alex y Xóchitl iban a seguirles contando más, pero de repente apareció Madame Pomfrey y corrió a los adolescentes.

—Vendremos a verte después —dijo Lily antes de que Madame Pomfrey cerrará la puerta.

—¿Cómo que "volveremos"? —preguntó Severus molesto—. ¿Por qué tengo que regresar yo también?

—Vamos, no seas grosero. Sería bueno que Alexandra conociera "a su salvador" —dijo Lily, lo último dándole leves codazos a Severus en el brazo

—Sigue sin darme confianza y sobre todo su mascota

—Ridículo —murmuró Lily para sí y le hablo al chico—. Sé que llegaron de la nada hasta el Lago Negro. Pero se veían algo confundidas cuando despertaron. ¿De dónde vendrán? Nos dijo su nacionalidad, pero no nos dijo donde estaba antes de llegar y cómo fue que llegaron, ya que nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en los terrenos del castillo.

—Por eso te digo que no confío en ellas

—Eres un paranoico. Aunque sí sería bueno darles el beneficio de la duda

Severu sólo puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor. En la enfermería, Alex y Xóchitl aún trataban de averiguar cómo fue que llegaron al pasado; estaban conscientes —además de que así fue como llegaron— que la causa fueron los giratiempos pero ¿cómo es que tuvieron ese efecto?

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Xóchitl en cuanto las dos se quedaron solas

—No sé —respondió Alex preocupada—. El único que podría ayudarnos es el profesor Dumbledore, quien al parecer sabe que no somos de aquí

—¿Hay algo que el viejo director no sepa? —preguntó Xóchitl levantando las patas al cielo en gesto dramático

—No sé qué clase de criaturas seas, pero me pareces simpática

Las dos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Dumbledore acercándose a ellas. EL viejo director se acercó ante la mirada confusa de las latinas.

—Profesor ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Alex—. Creí que querría que lo viéramos en su oficina hasta que Madame Pomfrey me diera el alta.

—Es cierto, pero como las escuche hablando sobre mi cuando pase por aquí pues decidí regresar

—Lo sentimos, nosotras no quisimos...

—Tranquilas, escuche todo y en lugar de ofenderme, me alagan. Es bueno ver que incluso en el futuro no he perdido mi toque

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo...?

—Pude darme cuenta del rastro de magia que dejan los giratiempos —al ver que las latinas iban a contestar, Dumbledore las cayó con un ademán de su mano—. Eso lo discutiremos mejor en mi oficina ¿les parece?

—Sí

—Bien, la dejo descansar. Buen día —y salió de la enfermería

—Pasado o futuro igual de loco —comentó Xóchitl en cuanto se percató que el director realmente se fue

—Que sincera, que respetuosa

—Pues es es la verdad, yo qué

Alex simplemente rodó los ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Durante el día, Madame Pomfrey la estaba revisando minuciosamente y más al ser la única paciente en el lugar. No fue sino hasta el lunes (al parecer llegó el viernes y estuvo en la enfermería todo el fin de semana) que finalmente le dieron el alta.

Aprovechando que los alumnos estaban en clase, no se encontraron con ninguno; tuvieron que esquivar a los fantasmas y a Peeves para no causar alboroto ante su presencia. Al llegar a la gárgola que vigilaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y esta se hizo a un lado mostrando las escaleras de caracol que ascendían como si fuera una escalera eléctrica y subieron por ellas, Alex tocó la puerta y en cuanto escuchó el «pase» las latinas entraron.

La oficina no era diferente a la de su tiempo, por lo cual no se sintió tan perdida. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba ante el escritorio del director mientras que Xóchitl se sentaba en la de alado. Alex no la regañó, sino que prestó su total atención al viejo director.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Dumbledore entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esta época?

Entre las dos le explicaron todo, tratando de no omitir ningún detalle ya que cualquier cosa podría ser importante. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore se recargó en el respaldo de su silla a la vez que se acariciaba la barba. Las chicas permanecían en silencio, esperando alguna explicación o comentario del director.

—Uh... ¿Profesor? —llamó Alex

Dumbledore no contestó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia una ventana grande que daba vista a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Esto es muy serio —dijo Dumbledore con la vista hacia la ventana

—Si no nos dice ni cuenta nos damos —murmuró Xóchitl entre dientes. Alex le dio un codazo y la chito—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

—Cállate

—Pero es más serio de lo que creemos

Las dos dejaron de discutir y le prestaron más atención al viejo director.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alex

Dumbledore se alejó de la ventana y volvió a sentarse.

—Esa reacción causada por la destrucción de un estante completo de giratiempos del ministerio es única. Por eso se tiene muy controlado su uso en el ministerio, el tiempo es una fuerza que no puede usarse a la ligera y por eso está restringido para los alumnos, a menos que sean un prodigio y sepan usarlo como es debido.

»Sin embargo, temo que será muy difícil regresarlas a su época. —humana y brije se miraron, conscientes de que ya suponían la magnitud del problema—. Me llevará un tiempo averiguar cómo contrarrestar el efecto de los giratiempos en ustedes y para eso necesitaré uno —Dumbledore suspiró ante lo último— y dudo mucho que el ministro...

—Disculpe, profesor —interrumpió Alex educadamente—. No es necesario que le pida uno al ministro —Dumbledore la miró fijamente. Alex metió la mano bajo el cuello redondo de su playera y sacó un giratiempos. El director no pudo disimular su asombro—. Hablando de "alumnos prodigios", me lo dieron en mi tercer año para poder cursar mis materias, porque había algunas que se me cruzaban

Le dio el giratiempos a Dumbledore. El director lo reviso y vio que estaba en buenas condiciones.

—Este servirá muy bien. Gracias señorita...

—Uh... ¿Quiere el real o el que le dije a Evans y Snape?

—Creo que será mejor seguir con el falso. Por cierto ¿cuál les dijo?

—Alexandra Jones

—Bueno, seguiremos con ese. Pero será mejor inventarse un poco más su identidad. Se ve que usted no es de aquí, Inglaterra, por lo que será mucho más fácil

—Parece que sí

Siguieron hablando sobre la coartada que dirían a la gente y finalmente quedó así: Su nombre era Alexandra Jones, tenía quince años y venía de México. Le habían escrito al profesor Dumbledore una carta que solicitaba una plaza en Hogwarts, siendo así una alumna transferida. Era hija de muggles y primera tercera de Lily Evans. Su mascota era una brije de pelaje negro con azul y el collar en su cuello de color dorado de estilo Azteca de nombre Metstli. La razón por la que llegaron así fue por un hechizo de aparición "común" del país pero algo salió mal y por eso llegaron de esa manera.

—Oiga, profesor —dijo "Metstli"— si se va hacer pasar por prima de Lily Evans ¿cómo vamos a poder "probarlo"?

—No te preocupes, ya lo resolveré —aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa

—O... kay...

En cuanto terminaron de resolver todo, ya era hora de cenar. Las chicas no estaban muy seguras de querer ir al Gran Comedor, además de que no sabrían en donde sentarse. Dumbledore les dijo que mientras estuvieran ahí Alex seguiría con sus estudios, por lo que sería seleccionada a una casa el próximo curso.

El director las llevó a las cocinas para que pudieran cenar tranquilamente y después las llevaría a unos aposentos para invitados. Y antes de que Alex se lo pidiera, Dumbledore le dijo que él también se encargaría de llevarle ropa tanto mágica como muggle.

—Lo más loco que nos ha pasado —comentó Xóchitl mientras cenaban

Los elfos domésticos estaban ocupados con sus labores, por lo que no les prestaban atención a menos que a la chica se le ofreciera algo.

—Eso sí no lo voy a negar —concordó Alex tomando un poco de chocolate caliente—. Solo espero que no arruinemos nada del pasado

—Uy... eso no lo pensé

Alex suspiró y siguió con su cena. Cuando terminaron, salieron de las cocinas (agradeciendo a los elfos antes de salir) y fueron a buscar al profesor Dumbledore. Alex estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde iba y chocó con alguien.

—Ah... Disculpa, yo...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al reconocer la voz, Alex miró al frente y se topó con unos ojos negros que la miraban con desconfianza.

—Sev... ¡digo! Snape. Uh... bueno, yo... nosotras... venimos de cenar en las cocinas

—¿Y por qué no fueron al Gran Comedor?

—El profesor Dumbledore nos pidió cenar ahí

Severus encaró una ceja, no muy convencido. Alex al verlo no pudo evitar compararlo con su versión adulta.

«Vaya, hay cosas que nunca cambian»

—Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Gran Comedor?

—Eso no te interesa —respondió secamente Severus. Pasó junto a la chica sin decir adiós y se fue por el pasillo.

—Linda actitud —opinó Xóchitl sarcásticamente—. Se ve que ya tenía ese encanto desde chico

—Pero bueno, así es él —dijo Alex

Las dos siguieron su camino cuidando no toparse con nadie y mucho menos conocido para ellas. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se asomaron con cuidado por la puerta; todos los alumnos se habían ido y solo quedaban los maestros. Dumbledore vio hacia la puerta y logró distinguir a las latinas. Se dispensó con los profesores y salió del lugar.

—¿No tuvieron problemas al salir de las cocinas? —preguntó Dumbledore, caminando por los pasillos

—Solamente nos topamos con Snape. De ahí, no tuvimos problemas —respondió Alex

—Me alegra oírlo. Bien, ya llegamos —indicó el director

Estaban ante una puerta de roble pulida en el quinto piso. Dumbledore la abrió y las dejo pasar. La habitación era espaciosa, una cama con dosel azul marino, almohadas, sábanas y colcha de igual color, junto a esta una canasta con cojines rojo cereza. Una ventana con cortinas blancas con vista al Lago Negro, una chimenea, un escritorio, un pequeño librero, un armario de madera café y otra puerta de roble pulida que conducía a un baño de mármol azul cielo.

—Es preciosa —comentó Alex y entró al dormitorio—. Gracias, profesor

—De nada, en el armario encontrarás ropa tanto del mundo mágico como muggle, como te dije

Xóchitl en cuanto vio la canasta donde dormiría, corrió hacia ella y se hecho sobre ella.

—Que suave... —comentó la loba moviéndose a sus anchas

Alex puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Las dejaré para que se acomoden. Mañana continuarán las clases y los alumnos comenzarán a estudiar para los exámenes, por lo que creo le será difícil convivir con la Srta. Evans y el Sr. Snape

—Es cierto, están terminando su cuarto año ¿cierto?

—Así es

—Entonces ¿mientras que haré?

—Mañana en el desayuno se le presentará y se explicará todo. Concluido eso, podrá andar por el castillo sin problemas pero teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir clases ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor

—Muy bien. Que pasen buenas noches —y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Alex se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Ahora tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que dice y lo que hace, ya que corría el riesgo de revelar algo de su época.

—Vaya día... Esto será muy difícil

—¿Si con difícil te refieres a que tendremos que fingir que somos de esta época, aparentar que no conocemos a nadie y, lo más difícil, hacer todo lo posible por no cambiar mucho la historia? Entonces, sí

—Gracias, Xóchitl

—Oh... nomás decía

—Ta mejor vámonos a dormir

—Como digas

Alex se acercó al armario y sacó una pijama lila de dos piezas (pantalón largo y manga larga), se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. Xóchitl fue hacia su canasta y se acurrucó para dormir.

—Buenas noches, Alex

—Buenas noches... Metstli

La loba se rió un poco ante su nuevo nombre. Con un movimiento de varita, Alex apagó las luces y "Metstli" cerró los ojos. La latina permaneció unos minutos más despierta, pensando.

«Espero que todo salga bien»

Y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.


	2. Alexandra Jones y Metstli

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Dumbledore presentó a la alumna transferida y prima de Lily Evans: Alexandra Jones y a su brije Metstli; les informó que la chica se incorporaría para el siguiente curso escolar en el quinto año. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los Gryffindor se apilaban alrededor de Lily preguntándole sobre su prima pero la pelirroja estaba igual o más sorprendida que sus compañeros por lo que prefirió quedarse callada.

Severus miraba a Alex con desconfianza, no pasó desapercibido al azabache la reacción de su amada pelirroja. Sabía que Lily recordaba a todos sus parientes —aun siendo los más lejanos— por lo que él no se tragó el cuento de la "prima tercera" de Lily.

Alex estaba apenada por tener toda la atención del castillo sobre ella; sin embargo, le preocupaba que nadie creyera la historia de que era prima de Lily, ya que la pelirroja se sorprendió también ante la noticia. Miró todo el comedor y se topó con unos ojos negros, desde la mesa de Slytherin, que la observaban con desconfianza y como si con el simple hecho de verla pusiera descubrir la verdad.

«Rayos» pensó Alex «Ya sabía que no todos en Hogwarts se lo iban a creer»

Después de la presentación, Dumbledore le indicó a Alex y Metstli que se fueran a sentar junto a Lily para que conociera a su "prima". La latina no estaba muy convencida pero finalmente accedió. Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ante la mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores.

«Para estos casos quisiera la capa invisible de Harry»

Llegó hasta Lily, la pelirroja se puso de pie y se paró de frente a la castaña.

—Ho... Hola —saludó tímidamente Alex

—Entonces... ¿Resulta que eres mi prima? —preguntó Lily

—Al parecer sí —respondió Alex no muy segura

Lily se quedó callada por un momento hasta que finalmente sonrío y le tendió la mano.

—Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas también

Alex sonrió aliviada y le tomó la mano. La pelirroja se sentó y le hizo un espacio a la castaña. Alex se sentó y Metstli se asomó entre las dos.

—¿Metstli puede comer cualquier cosa? —preguntó Lily dudando de darle a probar jugo de calabaza

—Si, no te preocupes —respondió Alex

Para dejar más tranquila a Lily, le dio a Metstli una tostada con mermelada de fresa y la loba se lo comió gustosa.

Las dos chicas desayunaron y platicaron para conocerse mejor, sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos negros que las miraban sorprendidas pero no muy convencido con la presencia de la castaña.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del Gran Comedor.

—Tengo que ir a clases —dijo Lily estando cerca de las escaleras

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Metstli y yo podemos ir a leer a la biblioteca o ir a pasear a los jardines

—De acuerdo, las veo en el almuerzo —se despidió Lily y fue a sus clases

Alex se despidió moviendo la mano. Se le hacía muy extraño estar en días de clase pero no entrar a ninguna.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó la loba

—Pues no sé, ahorita pensamos en algo —respondió Alex metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Qué creen que van a hacer? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellas

Sin necesidad de voltearse, Alex y Metstli reconocieron la voz fría que les hablo; pero aún así voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Snape.

—Pues... todavía no sabemos —respondió Alex—. ¿Por qué?

Severus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Se acomodó la mochila y fue a sus clases, pero al pasar junto a la chica le dio un golpe leve con el hombro y se fue.

—Linda conducta desde joven —comentó Metstli con sarcasmo

Alex se sobo donde el chico le pegó y lo vio irse con una mirada triste.

«Va a ser más difícil de lo que creí»

Y tal como le dijeron a Lily que harían, humana y brije fueron a leer un rato a la biblioteca y luego pasearon por los jardines del castillo. Llegada la hora del almuerzo fueron al Gran Comedor, en el camino escucharon risas de chicos y gritos de otro. Cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendió y se molestó a la vez con lo que vio: James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew se partían de la risa al ver a Severus Snape flotando de cabeza con el cabello teñido de rosa y peinado en dos coletas con listones de unicornios.

Alex miraba la escena con enfado pero Metstli no pudo aguantarse la risa por lo que se tapó el hocico con las patas. La latina la miró enfadada.

—¿Qué? Admite que eso es gracioso

—¡Claro que no lo es!

—Como sea, pero date cuenta que no vas a poder... ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Alex salió de su escondite y se encaminó hacia el grupo de chicos.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡El cambio de imagen te sienta bien, Quejicus! —exclamó James llorando de la risa

—¡Cómo quisiera tener un cámara para poder recordar esto! —exclamó Sirius doblado de la risa

—¡Creo que voy a mojar mis pantalones por tanta risa! —dijo Peter sujetándose el estómago

—¡No será de la risa por la que mojes tus pantalones, rata de dos patas!

Los tres Gryffindor y Severus miraron hacia donde venía la voz.

—Vaya, es la prima de Evans —dijo James, controlándose un poco para poder hablar—. Jones ¿cierto?

—Sí —afirmó la chica molesta—. ¡Ahora dejenlo en paz! —Los tres amigos se miraron y de pronto volvieron a reírse—. ¿Cual es la gracia?

—Se nota que eres nueva, Jones —dijo Sirius, secándose una lágrima que le salio a causa de la risa—. Así que te explicare como están las cosas aquí

—No necesitas explicarme nada, Bla... bravucón —la chica estuvo a punto de llamarlo por el apellido cuando se suponía que no sabía quién era

—Claro que necesitas saberlo, linda —dijo James, alborotandose un poco el cabello

«¿Y se supone que él es el padre de mi mejor amigo?» pensó la latina sin poder creer lo que veía

—Lo único que necesito saber es que ustedes son un grupo de bravucones que les gusta abusar de los demás y sentirse los mejores cuando no lo son

—Auch... eso dolió. Tal parece que Evans le hablo de ustedes —dijo Peter

—Evans no le dijo nada —afirmó James—. Ella ni siquiera sabía sobre ella

—No necesito que Lily me lo diga. Los vi y vengo a ponerle un alto a esto, esto es abuso y se tiene que acabar

—Vaya Quejicus, acaba de llegar y ya tienes novia que te defienda —dijo Sirius con un deje de burla

—¡No necesito que me ayude una desconocida! —exclamó Severus molesto

«Y como siempre, su orgullo a flote»

Antes de que alguno de los chicos se diera cuenta, Alex sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Severus. Logró bajarlo con cuidado y con otro movimiento de varita regresó su cabello a la normalidad

—¡Oye, no seas aguafiestas! —reclamó James

—Ustedes tres dejenlo en paz si no quieren que les haga daño

—¿Qué? ¿Tú, una chica, hacernos daño? —preguntó Sirius con burla—. Sí, cómo no

—De verdad no me provoquen

—Canuto, Colagusano, ya olvídenlo —dijo James poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza con aburrimiento—. Logro quitarle la diversión. Nos vemos, Jones —tomó su mochila y se fue.

Sirius y Peter hicieron lo mismo y se fueron corriendo alcanzando a James. En cuanto los tres merodeadores se fueron, Alex recogió la mochila del Slytherin, se acercó a Severus y se la tendió con amabilidad; pero el chico la miró con reproche, le arrebató la mochila y se alejó de ella.

—¡De nada de que te ayude! —exclamó Alex algo sentida

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —dijo Severus, volteando a ver a la chica

—Claro, porque se nota que supiste manejarlo tan bien

Severus gruñó, dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

—Qué gruñón. Qué desagradecido —dijo Metstli acercándose a su humana—. Por eso esta el dicho de «Hierba mala nunca muere»

—No ayudas

—Uy, perdón

Las dos entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Divisaron a Lily y fueron a sentarse a su lado.

—Hola ¿pudieron entretenerse un rato? —preguntó la pelirroja levantando la vista del libro que leía de Transformaciones

«Es como estar con Hermione» pensó Alex con una sonrisa disimulada

—Sí, pero se acabó la diversión cuando vimos a tres chicos de tu casa molestando a Sev... a Snape

—¡Ay, no es cierto! —exclamó Lily llevándose una mano a la frente en gesto de cansancio—. ¿De casualidad eran de cabello negro dos de ellos, uno de ojos castaños con lentes y el otro grises y el tercer chico algo rechochonco?

—Esos mismos

—Tenían que ser Potter, Black y Pettigrew ¿Dónde rayos se mete Remus cuando se le necesita?

—Eh... ¿perdón?

—¡Ah! Cierto. Olvide que no los conoces

«La verdad sí, pero hago como que no»

—Esos chicos, que tuviste la desgracia de conocer, son los Merodeadores

—¿Los Merodeadores?

—Ajá, y realmente le hacen honor a su apodo. Son un cuarteto de amigos de Gryffindor (otra desgracia) que se la pasan metiendose en problemas ya sea gastando bromas a la gente o porque están merodeando por ahí.

—Que loco

—Ellos lo están. Bueno, el de cabello negro, ojos castaños y lentes redondos es James Potter. El otro de cabello negro pero de ojos grises (y un gran complejo narcisista) es Sirius Black. El pequeño rechoncho de cabello marrón y ojos azul acuoso es Peter Pettigrew. Y el último de los Merodeadores, y también el único maduro y con sentido común, es Remus Lupin

—¿Me llamaste, Lily?

Ambas chicas voltearon encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos miel , una cicatriz surcando su rostro y expresión enferma estaba parado detrás de Alex. Estaba por sentarse cuando escucho su nombre y se acercó a ver.

Alex se alegró de ver a su profesor de DCAO de tercer año, pero en cuanto Lily lo vio se puso de pie y tomó una expresión seria.

—Remus John Lupin ¿se puede saber en dónde rayos estabas? —preguntó Lily

Alex se sorprendió de escuchar a la chica molesta pero Remus no. Al escuchar el tono de voz que la pelirroja, uso supo en seguida lo que pasaba.

Soltó un suspiro y preguntó:

—¿Qué hicieron esos tres esta vez? ¿Se metieron con Snape otra vez?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Lo colgaron de cabeza y le arruinaron su cabello —ambos Gryffindor miraron a la extranjera—. Llegue a tiempo para ayudarlo y dejarlo como estaba, pero creo que no le agradó que lo ayudara

—Típico de Sev —dijo Lily con una mano en la frente—. Es demasiado orgulloso y por eso no le gusta verse débil ante los demás, sobre todo con eso tres. Cree que le están dando "más material" para molestarlo

—¿Qué onda con eso? —dijo Alex en español. Lily y Remus la miraron sin comprender lo que dijo—. Perdón. Supongo que en lugar de hacer que le agrade logré hacer que me deteste más —dijo esto último un poco triste

Lily al verla, se volvió a sentar a su lado y le sujetó el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

—No te preocupes, Sev no es muy sociable que digamos y gracias a eso no tiene muchos amigos a excepción de mi y de uno que otro chico de Slytherin. Así que dale tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —respondió Alex con una sonrisa

Lily le sonrió también. Remus se sorprendió un poco, le parecía extraño que alguien quisiera ser amigo de Severus pero también le alegraba. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero algo le sujetó de la manga, volteó y vio que fue la nueva.

—Oye ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras, Remus? —preguntó la latina

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Remus sorprendido

—Lily grito tu nombre completo en cuanto te vio

La aludida se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Remus rió al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—Me gustaría, gracias —accedió el chico

Pero no pudo sentarse porque alguien lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo jaló alejándolo de las chicas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Lunático? —Remus volteó y vio que quien lo agarraba era Sirius y detrás de él estaban James y Peter

—Solamente me iba a sentar —respondió Remus

—¿Pero por qué con Evans y Jones? —preguntó Sirius, todavía sin soltar a su amigo

—¿Y por qué no?

—Canuto, ya déjalo —intervino James, parándose junto a Sirius—. Si Lunático quiere juntarse con las chicas no hay problema. Además, él no empezará con el pie izquierdo a relacionarse con la nueva

A Sirius no le agradó mucho la idea. Miró a Alex, quien al sentir su mirada desvió la suya, suspiró y soltó a su amigo.

—Está bien —respondió resignado Black y soltando a su amigo—. Por cierto, hermosa —se acercó a Alex y tomó una postura coqueta— soy Sirius Black, por si un día quieres conocer a este galán

—Mucho gusto. Pero si tu idea de "conocer" es con el coqueteo, pues no gracias

Los Merodeadores se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la nueva. Por lo general, todas las chicas estaban fascinadas con ellos, la única excepción eran Lily y las chicas de Slytherin.

Sirius carraspeó y se alejó un poco de Alex.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes encontrarme en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la cual se ubica en...

—Es mejor que no sepa la ubicación de las Salas Comunes sino hasta que me seleccionen a una casa. Y como si de verdad se me ofreciera algo de un mujeriego como tú

Lily río ante la respuesta de su amiga. Remus la miraba con aprobación, era bueno que una chica le bajara los humos a sus amigos de vez en cuando mientras que James, Peter y sobretodo Sirius la miraban sorprendidos.

«Esta chica va ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Sobre todo porque defendió a Quejicus» pensó Sirius, rascándose la cabeza

Los tres Merodeadores se fueron a sentar lejos de las chicas.

—De verdad me alegra ver a una chica, a excepción de Lily, que no pierde la cabeza con mis amigos —admitió Remus, tomando asiento junto a Alex

—Por favor díganme que ellos no son así todo el tiempo —pidió Alex, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

—Si lo hacemos sería mentir, y eso es malo —contestó Lily

Alex gruñó en una falsa molestia. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Severus vio la interacción de Lily y su prima con los patanes de los Merodeadores y le asombró ver que Jones no se dejó influenciar "por los encantos" de Black.

«Mh... Tal vez no sea tan mala, le daré el beneficio de la duda» pensó Severus con una sonrisa de lado

Volvió su vista al libro que estaba leyendo y seguió almorzando.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba muy rápido, Lily y su generación ya estaban en el periodo de exámenes y se les veían nerviosos, aunque eso no impedía que los Merodeadores siguieran molestando a Severus. Desde ese primer encuentro, Alex y Metstli (la brije a regañadientes) seguían a Severus para protegerlo de los Gryffindor. Las veces que intervenía, la mayoría de las veces eran solamente James y Sirius; pero cuando estaban los cuatro, incluso Remus trató de ayudarle; sin embargo, se notaba que realmente él era el único con sentido común de los cuatro.

Lo único bueno de las intervenciones de Alex es que su relación con Severus fue mejorando poco a poco; sobretodo por una situación peculiar que paso:

FLASHBACK

Alex caminaba sola por los pasillos de camino a la biblioteca. Pasaba por el pasillo que daba a los baños de los chicos, cuando de pronto escuchó unas risas y gruñidos viniendo de estos. A pesar de que sabía que no podía entrar, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado para ver lo que sucedía:

En medio del baño, Severus se encontraba empapado y cubierto de burbujas rosas de pies a cabezas. Cuando intentaba levantarse las piernas le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y caía al suelo. De pronto, le fue arrojado varios útiles escolares y le daban en todos el cuerpo y él intentaba protegerse con los brazos.

—Espero que con esto aprendas a cuidar tu higiene personal, Quejicus

«¡AH! ¡De verdad cuando no!» exclamó Alex en su cabeza al reconocer la voz de James

Severus escupió jabón que tenía en la boca y otra vez trató de levantarse pero de nuevo cayó al no poder sostenerse.

—Ya sabíamos que eran un debilucho ¡pero no creí que tanto! —exclamó Sirius a la vez que se reía

Alex abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró al baño.

—¿Qué ustedes dos nunca se cansan? —preguntó Alex molesta

Las risas de los dos Merodeadores cesaron y rodaron los ojos con fastidio al ver a la chica.

—¿Y qué nunca te cansas de arruinarnos la diversión, Jones? —preguntó fastidiado Sirius

Alex no respondió. Se acercó a Severus, varita en mano. Y le quitó el hechizo de las piernas de gelatina. Levantó la varita para limpiarlo...

—¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó Sirius

La varita de Alex salió volando hasta la mano de Black. Todos miraron sorprendidos al chico, pero sobre todo James.

—¿Qué haces, Canuto?

—¡Ya me canse que Jones siempre nos arruine la diversión, así que le estoy poniendo un alto!

James se quedó indeciso ante la acción de su amigo. Era cierto que igualmente estaba fastidiado que la prima de Evans siempre saliera a la defensa del Slytherin (igual o más entrometida que su prima) pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejar indefensa a una chica ¿y si Sirius se pasaba y lastimaba sin querer a la latina?

—¡Devuélveme mi varita, Black! —exigió Alex

—Te lo daré cuando terminemos de divertirnos con Quejicus —dijo Sirius haciendo rodar la varita de la chica entre sus dedos

—¡Esto es bajo, Black, incluso para ti! —exclamó Severus, finalmente poniéndose de pie sin problemas

—No te metas, grasiento ¡Expelliarmus! —dijo Sirius

Como Severus no tenía su varita, el hechizo provocó que el chico saliera disparado de espaldas y se estrellara contra la pared del baño. Se deslizó por esta hasta caer sentado.

—¡Severus! —grito Alex preocupada. Corrió hacía él y se hincó a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... me han hecho cosas peores

Ante eso último, Alex miró con ira a los Merodeadores. Los dos se asustaron un poco al ver la expresión de la chica.

—Tranquila, Jones. Solo estamos bromeando —dijo James con las manos al frente—. No es necesario que te alteres tanto

—Sí, Quejicus... digo Snape, solamente exagera ¡AH!

De la nada, un chorro de agua embistió a los dos Gryffindor hasta el otro lado del baño. Cuando se estrellaron contra la pared, el agua se congeló: James y Sirius estaban congelados contra la pared de la clavícula a los pies.

Los dos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, miraron al frente y vieron a Alex con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos cruzados. Detrás de ella, Severus tenía una clara expresión de asombro y no era para menos: Alex había lanzado una patada a los Gryffindor pero al hacerlo el agua salió disparada hacia ellos estampándolos contra la pared y con un movimiento de brazos hizo que el agua se congelara.

Alex se acercó a James y Sirius, quienes seguían confundidos con la situación.

—Bien que les advertí que no me provocarán

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius incrédulo

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó James, igual que su mejor amigo—¿Pero cómo?

—No es mi culpa que no pongan atención —respondió la chica con burla

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a Severus. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y con otro movimiento de brazos le retiró el agua y el jabón de su cuerpo. Recogió su varita y con un movimiento de esta arreglo las pertenencias del Slytherin y le devolvió la mochila.

—Vamonos, Snape —dijo Alex, tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia la salida

—¡Oye, espera Jones! —la llamó James—No nos vas a dejar así ¿o sí?

—Para que sientan lo que Snape siente cada vez que lo molestan —y salió del baño junto con el azabache

Potter y Black le gritaban exigiendo que los bajara, pero ambos adolescentes ya se habían ido. Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, el trayecto fue en total silencio. Cuando llegaron, Alex se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Espera —la chica se detuvo y volteó hacia Severus—. Yo... yo... —el chico no sabía cómo darle las gracias. Suspiró tratando de calmarse—. Gracias

—¿Eh?

—Gracias por... salvarme de Potter y Black

Alex se sorprendió con eso. Sabía que a Severus debía de costarle mucho trabajo tragarse su orgullo y agradecer ayuda que él no quería recibir.

—De nada.

—Por cierto ¿cómo lo hiciste? Black te desarmó

—Ah, eso. Es porque soy una maga elemental, puedo controlar los elementos con mi cuerpo. Es muy común en país, pero solamente el hecho de controlar un elemento; son muy pocos los magos que pueden controlar todos los elementos.

—Asombro

—Si, bueno... ya me voy a dormir. Que descanses, Snape...

—Severus

—¿Cómo?

—Dime Severus —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la cual solamente Alex había visto que le dedicaba a Lily—. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre... Alexandra?

—No, mejor Alex

Ambos adolescentes se sonrieron.

—Descansa, Severus

—Igualmente, Alex

Y los dos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

La latina recordaba ese momento con una sonrisa y también gracias a eso, los Merodeadores le bajaron a sus bromas hacía Severus.

Alex y Metstli estaban en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. La loba estaba durmiendo mientras Alex leía un libro de Encantamientos.

—Tú todavía no tienes clase y ya estás estudiando —Alex sonrió y miró al recién llegado—. Eso me da a entender que eres una sabelotodo

—No llego a ese extremo, Severus

—Si, como digas —el azabache se descolgó la mochila y se sentó junto a Alex, al otro lado de donde estaba Metstli—. ¿Lista para incorporarte el próximo año?

—Creo que sí

Severus miró al lago, la pregunta que quería hacerle no sabía si se lo tomaría bien o mal, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte.

—Oye, Alex...

—¿Dime?

—Tú... Uh...

—Yo... Uh... —y se rió un poco, provocando que Severus la vea ofendido—. Tranquilo, sabes que estoy jugando. Ya dime, sabes que no muerdo

—Está bien —respiro un poco y ahora sí hablo—. Oye ¿ya tienes pensado en qué casa te gustaría quedar?

Como única respuesta, Alex miró a Severus un momento y desvío su mirada al Lago Negro.

Sabía que Severus le preguntaba para saber si, entre lo que ella quería y la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, podrían seguir siendo amigos.

«Por lo que pasó con Lily al ser seleccionada a Gryffindor y él en Slytherin las cosas se complicaron. Severus no quiere que vuelva a pasar» pensó Alex con la mirada perdida en el agua.

—La verdad no lo he pensado —mintió Alex—. Pero, espero que sin importar en donde me elija sigamos siendo amigos —dijo Alex, sonriéndole al azabache

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Alex se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era triste y no era para menos.

«No importa en qué Casa me elija el Sombrero, no dejaré a Severus»

«¿Y te puedes callar, por favor? Quiero dormir»

Alex miró de reojo a Metstli con el ceño fruncido. A veces olvidaba que de vez en cuando su mente se conectaba con la brije.

Tratando de desviar el tema, Alex conversó con Severus sobre diferentes temas hasta que fue la hora de cenar. Alex despertó a Metstli, se iba a parar cuando vio una mano extendida hacia ella. Levantó la vista y vio que era Severus.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Gra... Gracias

Tomó su mano y Severus la levantó; pero al momento de hacerlo, Alex tropezó con sus pies y chocó contra el pecho del chico y de no ser por los buenos reflejos de Severus los dos se hubieran caído.

—¡Perdón!

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Pero se ve que eres algo torpe

Alex sonrió nerviosa y se separó del chico. Los dos caminaron de regreso al castillo seguidos por Metstli, quién iba un poco más apartada.

—Que ni se le ocurra estarle haciendo "ojitos" a Snape porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí —dijo la loba para sí misma

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Alex ya se iba a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor con Lily, pero una mano tirando un poco de su ropa la detuvo, volteó y vio a Severus un poco rojo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oye... ¿No te importaría cenar conmigo? —Alex se puso roja y al ver la reacción de la chica, Severus se puso más rojo—. ¡No... no me malinterpretes! ¡Es solo que quiero seguir hablando contigo y, bueno yo...! —el azabache se cayó porque Alex puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

—Tranquilo, ya entendí —dijo Alex con una sonrisa y quitando su dedo—. ¿Pero no se molestarán los de tu casa al ver a una hija de muggles en su territorio?

Severus sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar eso; había olvidado por completo a sus compañeros. Volteó hacia su mesa y vio a Avery y Mulciber (con quienes últimamente se juntaba mucho) con expresiones de desapruebo al verlo hablar con la prima de Lily. Desvío la vista hacia el suelo y luego a Alex, quien lo miraba con tristeza pero aún así con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo —besó su mejilla y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor

Severus la vio alejarse, y cabizbajo se fue a la mesa de Slytherin. Desde su lugar, Lily vio todo lo que pasó y miraba alternadamente a su prima y a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a la latina en cuanto se sentó a su lado

—Severus quería que cenará con él. Pero al ver las caras de sus amigos, dudó

Lily miró a la mesa de Slytherin. Severus estaba con Avery y Mulciber, pero tenía una expresión fría en su rostro al momento de hablar con ellos.

La pelirroja comenzaba a preocuparse de que entre las serpientes hubiera gente que quisiera unirse a Voldemort y que tratarán de arrastrar a su mejor amigo, al hermano que nunca tuvo.

«Espero que Sev esté bien » pensó Lily preocupada.

Quitó su mirada de Slytherin y se concentró en su prima. Sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos grises, ahí mismo en la mesa de los leones pero a varios lugares de distancia, vieron desde que la latina y Snape entraron hasta que tomaron asiento en diferentes mesas.


	3. Una habitación para Alex

Finalmente el ciclo escolar terminó. Todos los alumnos salían del castillo arrastrando sus baúles, llevando las jaulas de sus lechuzas o de sus gatos y algunos su escoba bajo el brazo.

Alex y Metstli ayudaban a Lily con sus cosas en lo que buscaban un lugar desocupado, la latina no llevaba mucho, pero Lily le aseguró que cuando llegaran a casa, sus padres y hermana la conocieran, haría que se sintiera como en casa y tendría sus propias pertenencias y habitación.

—Y cuando lleguemos no empieces a decir que "te da mucha pena" porque sino te irá muy mal —amenazó Lily a su prima, ya acomodadas en un compartimento y el tren a punto de partir—. Ya bastante harta me tienes con eso desde que llegaste

—Lo siento —se disculpó Alex—, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me den mucha atención

—Pues acostúmbrate. Porque no es muy común que lleguen alumnos transferidos a Hogwarts

«Ni me lo digas»

El tren dio un último silbido y comenzó su marcha. A pesar de solamente llevar un tiempo en esa época, Alex sentía que llevaba meses o incluso años; Dumbledore le ayudó a adaptarse a la época para que nadie sospechara. A la latina le preocupaba mucho Severus, el chico demostraba ser muy desconfiado y le costó mucho trabajo ganarse esa confianza y sobretodo su simpatía y amistad.

Y hablando del Príncipe de Persia... Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y apareció Severus, baúl en mano. Alex se sonrojó al verlo y trató de mantenerse tranquila.

—Hola Sev —saludo Lily un poco seria—, creí que irías con tus amigos de Slytherin

Alex y Metstli notaron su voz y se dieron cuenta que de seguro a partir de ahí su amistad comenzaba a tensarse.

El semblante de Severus se volvió serio y estaba por cerrar la puerta del compartimento e irse.

—¡Espera, Severus! —exclamó de pronto Alex poniéndose de pie. El aludido se detuvo de golpe y la miró con sorpresa por su reacción al igual que la pelirroja. La castaña se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer—. Oye, hay suficiente espacio para que te quedes —vio que Severus iba a replicar y habló antes que él—. ¡Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas y caminamos un poco! Aunque no haya mucho lugar a donde ir

El azabache soltó una risita por lo último. Alex, Metstli y Lily se sorprendieron por la reacción del chico. Severus dejó sus cosas junto a las pocas pertenencias de la latina y fue hacia la puerta, sujetándola para que la chica saliera.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Severus con una sonrisa

La chica sintió un sonrojo comenzando a aparecer en su rostro. Agachó la cabeza y salió casi corriendo del compartimento, pero al ir de frente —y a causa de los nervios, olvidó que estaba en un vagón de tren— chocó contra la pared de frente.

—¡Alex! —exclamaron sus amigos a la vez

La latina se alejó un poco de la pared y se sobo la cara.

—Auch... —se quejó al tocarse la nariz

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus detrás de ella y sujetándola de un hombro

—Creo que sí —respondió Alex aun con la mano en la cara

Severus se puso de frente y con delicadeza retiró la mano de Alex para poderla revisar. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no sangraba de la nariz, pero está estaba roja a causa del golpe.

La latina estaba de piedra sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Severus...

—Menos mal que no es nada grave —dijo el azabache alejándose de la chica, miró sobre su hombro al ver que caminaba solo—. ¿Vienes o qué? —y reanudó el paso

—E... ¡Espérame! —exclamó Alex y corrió detrás de él

Metstli y Lily observaron todo sin salir del compartimento, les pareció extraña la interacción de esos dos, pero más la de la castaña.

—Qué raro —comentó la pelirroja—, nunca había visto a una chica ponerse así con Sev

—Y será la única —comentó Metstli al aire

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —La loba se tensó un poco y miró por la ventana con la intención de estancar el tema, pero la Gryffindor no iba a ceder tan fácilmente—. Metstli... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Eh... ¡No! ¡Nada! —respondió la brije con nerviosismo

Lily arqueo una ceja y Metstli suspiró al ver que perdió la batalla.

«Pues ya que» pensó la loba antes de hablar.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

En otro compartimento en la parte del medio del tren, los Merodeadores estaban hablando y planeando lo que harían durante las vacaciones de verano; sin embargo, Sirius no les prestaba atención. Miraba por la ventana, con la barbilla recargada en su mano; por alguna razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la prima extranjera de Evans.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Canuto? —preguntó James a su mejor amigo, pero al no recibir respuesta lo miró—. ¿Canuto? —el de anteojos pasó su mano enfrente del rostro del azabache pero nada—. ¡Sirius!

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico. Vio las expresiones de duda de sus amigos y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Tú dinos —dijo James—. Estamos hablando de cómo le haremos para terminar el proceso para convertirnos en animagos. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacerlo en mi casa, a mitad del verano para que...

—Yo iré a tu casa a lo mucho dentro de dos semanas —corto Sirius con amargura y volvió la vista a la ventana

James ya no dijo nada más. Los tres merodeadores eran conscientes del infierno que pasaba su amigo desde que empezó Hogwarts y prefería irse a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos a pasar las vacaciones; la mayoría de las veces siempre se iba a la mansión Potter.

Los tres amigos se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir para animar a Sirius, pero su duda se respondió en seguida; James vio a Snape y a la prima de Evans caminar enfrente a su compartimiento y hablando animadamente.

«Esto animará a Canuto» pensó James con una sonrisa traviesa

—Oye, Canuto

—Mh...

—¿Quieres divertirte un momento?

—James ¿qué...? —Remus iba a preguntar, pero el de gafas levantó una mano en señal de silencio

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo y vio un brillo en sus ojos, con el cual enseguida supo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Cornamenta?

—Acabo de ver pasar a Quejicus con la prima de Evans...

—Ay no, ya sé a dónde van... —murmuró Remus, pero nadie lo escuchó

—... y me pareció divertido seguirlo y ver qué están haciendo los dos solos

Sirius se mostró interesado con las palabras de su amigo, desde que vio a Jones por primera vez, algo hubo en esa chica que le llamó mucho la atención, y más porque desde que llegó defendía mucho al Slytherin.

James esperaba la contestación se su amigo, pero Sirius se puso de pie y sacó del baúl de James la Capa Invisible. Al ver eso, el de gafas sonrió más.

—¿Y que esperamos, Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius caminando hacia la puerta

James se levantó y se paró junto a Sirius. Entonces se volvió hacia Remus y Peter.

—¿Ustedes vienen?

—No, gracias —respondió el joven licántropo, volviendo la vista al libro que tenía en las manos—. Saben que no me gusta que molesten a los demás por diversión. Además ¿quieren acabar como esa vez en los baños? —les recordó con una sonrisa burlona

James y Sirius lo miraron con mala cara. Su amigo los había encontrado congelados contra la pared del baño porque había ido a buscarlos, ya que se habían tardado en regresar a la Sala Común.

—¿Y tú, Peter? —preguntó Sirius

El aludido miró a sus amigos y se encogió un poco en su asiento.

—Yo tampoco voy —contestó con un poco de miedo ante la reacción de sus amigos—. No me gusta involucrarme cuando se trata de Snape

James y Sirius soltaron un bufido. Odiaban cuando sus amigos se cortaban para la diversión, pero tampoco los podían obligar. Abrieron la puerta del compartimento y fueron por el camino por el cual James vio a Snape y Jones irse.

=

Severus y Alex estaban recargados en la barandilla del último vagón del tren, hablando animadamente mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla que le compraron a la señora del carrito a mitad del camino. El chico se sentía muy extraño al poder hablar con una chica que no fuera Lily, ya que por lo general estas lo evitaban, incluyendo a las de su casa. Seguía sin entender porque Alex se mostraba tan amable con él, Lily nunca la había visto y por lo tanto nunca pudo hablarle sobre él; pero no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba.

Alex, por su parte, le agradaba mucho conocer a su novio a esa edad. En su época, Severus y ella eran novios (a pesar de ser profesor y alumna, y su relación era clandestina) y él casi nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo haciendo que Alex tuviera mucha curiosidad con respecto a su vida de adolescente. Cuando le cayeron los giratiempos en el Ministerio de Magia, nunca pensó que terminaría viajando a esa época.

—¿Ya te advirtió Lily con respecto a su hermana? —preguntó Severus y le dio un trago a su bebida

—Claro que sí —respondió Alex, copiando la acción del chico antes de continuar—. Lo que más me preocupa es que quiera impedir que me quede con ellos —a pesar de que lo dijo con sarcasmo, Alex no vio la expresión de tristeza de Severus

—Ojalá pudieras quedarte conmigo si eso llegara a pasar —susurró el chico

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alex, la chica lo escuchó hablar, pero no entendió lo que dijo

—¡No! ¡Nada! —respondió enseguida Severus y se escudo bebiendo un poco más de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Por cierto —dijo Alex, aprovechando el silencio de su acompañante—. ¿Podremos vernos durante las vacaciones o vives lejos de donde los Evans?

—Vivimos cerca, en una calle al final del pueblo de Cokeworth. Así que sí, podremos vernos en el verano

—Me alegra

Severus la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Alex se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó y miró hacia el otro lado, pero el chico se dio cuenta y sonrió.

Mientras los dos conversaban, James y Sirius escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta y con la capa invisible puesta para que no los vieran. Apenas alcanzaban a escuchar por la puerta, pero les llamó la atención (a la vez que no les agradaba) el saber que Snape vivía cerca de donde Evans y que Jones se quedaría con ella.

—Bueno al menos eso explica porque Quejicus y Evans se conocen desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts —comentó Sirius

—También eso explica porqué Evans ya conocía todo lo referente a la magia cuando por lo general muchos hijos de muggles llegan sin saber nada —agregó James

Los dos siguiendo escuchando con interés la conversación. De pronto, Alex se acercó a Snape y (para asombro y disgusto de Sirius) lo abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cabello del chico. Se separaron y Snape la tomó con delicadeza del rostro; fue acercándose al rostro de Alex poco a poco a la vez que lo movía un poco.

Con eso fue suficiente para alterar a los dos merodeadores. Sirius se levantó de golpe haciendo que se le cayera la capa invisible revelándolos a él y a James. Abrió la puerta de golpe con la intención de separarlos; pero de repente —tanto uno como otro— recibieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ya suponía que alguien nos estaban espiando! —exclamó Alex quitando su mano de la cara de Sirius—. ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y se sobo el área golpeada. Severus quitó su mano de la cara de James y el azabache también se sobo donde le golpearon.

—¿Era necesaria la agresividad? —preguntó Sirius ofendido

—Eso se sacan por espiar —contestó Alex en un tono defensivo—. Además cómo iba a saber que los dos aparecerían de sopetón. Por cierto, no nos han respondido por qué están aquí

Los dos merodeadores se miraron nerviosos. No creyeron que los fueran a descubrir y por eso no tendían una buena excusa para librarse de esta.

—No es necesario que les preguntes, Alex —intervino Severus. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando con odio a los merodeadores—. A estos tontos les encanta meterse en los asuntos de los demás a tal punto en el que se involucran y les echan a perder su diversión

Con esa declaración, Sirius se molestó y recordó que Snape estuvo a punto de besar a Jones.

—Más que diversión, yo diría que Jones estaba aburrida —dijo Sirius enojado—. Y para eso solamente basta tu molesta presencia, Quejicus

Severus apretó los puños con fuerza a causa del enojo. Iba a acercarse a Black para golpearlo, pero sintió que le sujetaban la muñeca. Volteó y vio que fue Alex.

—Ya olvídalo, Severus. Mejor regresemos con Lily —le soltó la muñeca pasando ahora a tomarlo de la mano, y apartando de un empujón a James y Sirius, se fueron de ahí

Los dos merodeadores los vieron irse con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda Cornamenta —reclamó Sirius cruzándose de brazos

—¿Yo qué? Si tú fuiste el que se puso a discutir con ellos y apenas hice algo. —se defendió James a la vez de sentirse ofendido por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo

Sirius ya no dijo nada más. Bajó los brazos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y regresó a su compartimento dejando atrás a James.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Lily miraba a la loba con una clara expresión de asombro e incredulidad. Seguía procesando la información que le acababa de dar la loba: Alex estaba enamorada de Severus. Le pareció muy extraño esa declaración; no era que no creyera que alguna chica pudiera sentirse atraída por su amigo de la infancia, sino porque la chica llevaba poco tiempo en Reino Unido y apenas conocía a algunas personas.

«Pero igual existe la frase "amor a primera vista"» dijo una voz en la cabeza de la pelirroja

Ese pensamiento fue la respuesta más lógica ante los hechos. Apartó la mirada de Metstli y la posó en el paisaje que se veía al otro lado de la ventana. Descubrir los sentimientos de su prima hacia su mejor amigo explicaba porque Alex mostraba mucho interés en Severus.

Aún le sorprendía, pero igualmente estaba feliz al saberlo. La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella entraron Alex y Severus, pero ambos se veían molestos.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily. Metstli volteó al escuchar eso—. ¿Por qué están enojados?

—Merodeadores —contestaron a la vez Alex y Severus

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que con el paso de los años se volvían más inmaduros; le preguntó a su mejor amigo y a su prima acerca de lo sucedido, los dos le contaron y la pelirroja se tocó la frente en señal de fastidio.

—Al menos ya te hiciste una idea de cómo es tratar de convivir con ellos y que es casi imposible contener las ganas de querer lanzarle un maleficio... o ahorcarlos

Alex y Severus rieron con ese último comentario. Siguieron conversando hasta que poco a poco el tren bajó su velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el andén 9 , recogieron todo y fueron saliendo uno por uno del tren. En cuanto Lily bajó del tren, divisó a sus padres, quienes la saludaron con la mano en cuanto la vieron.

Alex se mantuvo apartada de la familia Evans junto a Severus. El azabache buscaba con la mirada a su madre, pero se entristeció al ver que no estaba. La latina al verlo, posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrió en cuanto Severus la vio.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No, gracias Alex. Puedo conseguir un taxi que me lleve y...

—¡Severus! Aquí estás, muchacho

Los dos voltearon y vieron a la familia Evans acercándose a ellos.

—¡Ho... Hola Sr. Evans, Sra. Evans! Gusto en verlos

—Lo mismo decimos, Severus —dijo la Sra. Evans con una sonrisa. Entonces la mujer reparó en la chica y en la extraña loba junto a ella—. Tú debes de ser nuestra sobrina latina ¿cierto?

—Ah... sí. Me llamo Alexandra Jones

—Mucho gusto, linda. Yo soy Deborah Evans, pero dime tía Deborah

—Esta bien, tía Deborah

—Hola pequeña, yo soy Jake Evans. Pero para ti soy tío Jake

—¡Ha ha! OK, tío Jake. —sintió algo tocar su pierna, bajo la mirada y vio que se trataba de su loba, se sorprendió de ver que había tomado la forma de un husky totalmente blanca y de ojos azul claro—. Ella es Metstli. Antes de que pregunten, significa Luna en Náhuatl, una de las lenguas indígenas de México

—Impresionante —dijo el tío Jake, se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor a la husky—. Hola amiguita —extendió una mano hacia la can para acariciarla, pero ella retrocedió un poco—. Tranquila, no te haré daño

Metstli se acercó un poco, olfateó la mano del hombre y se la lamió con gentileza.

—Aw, es adorable —dijo la tía Deborah, detrás de su esposo—. No creí que en Hogwarts ya los dejarán tener perros como mascota optativa

—Ah, bueno... Tengo un permiso especial ya que en México sí se permite —explicó rápidamente la latina para justificarse

—Increíble —dijo tía Deborah

—Bueno, será mejor irnos a casa —dijo tío Jake poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a Severus—. Tú también vienes con nosotros, muchacho

—¿Qué? —al chico lo tomó por sorpresa el ofrecimiento de los Evans—. No, no se moleste Sr. Evans. Puedo tomar un taxi y...

—¡Nada de eso, muchacho! —lo interrumpió el hombre posando una mano sobre el hombro de Severus—. Tú madre solamente nos pidió que te lleváramos a casa, pero cuando llamó parecía que... las cosas no estaban bien en casa —Severus bajó la mirada apenado al comprender lo que se refería el padre de Lily—. Así que le preguntamos si podías quedarte con nosotros por una semana. Ella no tiene inconveniente ¿pero, tú qué dices?

Los tres adolescentes no pudieron contener sus reacciones: Lily se emocionó, Alex se sorprendió y Severus se sonrojó ante la pena.

—Se... Señor Evans yo... De verdad se lo agradezco, pero no quiero causarle molestias...

—Sabes que eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar Severus —interrumpió la mujer—, si te preocupa con respecto a donde puedes quedarte, recuerda que tenemos una habitación de huéspedes. Ya pensamos que Lily podría compartir habitación con Alexandra, aunque Petunia sugirió otro lugar y honestamente no nos agradó.

—¿Petunia? —preguntó Alex

—Es mi hermana, recuerda que te hable de mí familia

—Lo sé, pero ahora que tu mamá la menciono, pues no la veo

—Es cierto. Oye mamá ¿dónde está Tuney?

—Tuney —susurro Metstli con burla, pero Alex la agarró del hocico para callarla

—Todavía sigue negandose a acercarse a este maravilloso mundo

Lily bajó la mirada triste, pero entonces recordó algo que dijo su madre sobre su hermana.

—Oye ¿y qué hizo esta vez? Dijiste algo sobre el lugar que escogió como habitación para Alex. Creí que iban a adaptar la habitación de huéspedes, sin ofender Sev, no sabía que vendrías

—Tranquila, ni yo sabía

—Entonces ¿dónde va a dormir Alex?

Ambos padres se vieron antes de responder.

—En el ático

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron los tres adolescentes

—¡En cuanto le ponga las manos encima a Petunia la voy a...! —decía Lily molesta y poniéndose roja por el coraje

—Tranquila, prima —dijo Alex, tomándola del hombro para intentar calmarla—. Discutamos esto al llegar a casa, estás llamando la atención de todos

Lily miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos en el andén la estaban mirando, olvidó por completo que seguían en la estación. Se sonrojó y le pidió a sus padres volver a casa; los presentes rieron por el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en irse.

Dejaron el equipaje en la cajuela y los tres adolescentes se sentaron atrás, Alex y Severus en las ventanas y Lily en medio. Metstli subió y se echó en las piernas de los adolescentes, aunque a Severus no le agradó; tenía en su regazo la retaguardia de la loba.

Durante el trayecto los tres adolescentes pusieron al corriente a los señores Evans acerca del curso escolar y la transferencia de Alex a Hogwarts.

—Es bueno ver que incluso en Hogwarts aceptan alumnos de intercambio —comentó tía Deborah mirando a los adolescentes—, espero que puedas hacer muchos amigos y que quedes en la misma casa que Lily o Severus

—Gracias tía. No me importa en dónde quedé, mientras los tres sigamos siendo amigos estaré feliz

Lily y Severus sonrieron, ellos también esperaban seguir juntos. Severus era el más sorprendido con esa amistad, con lo desconfiado y frío que era, le sorprendió que alguien como Alex quisiera ser su amigo.

Llegaron a la casa número 10 en el pueblo de Cokeworth. El día era soleado y despejado, clara señal del verano; bajaron del auto y el Sr. Evans, junto con Severus, bajaron el equipaje del auto. Entraron a la casa y vieron en la sala a Petunia Evans (la hermana mayor de Lily) hablando con una chica de cabello castaño claro y de ojos azules.

—Petunia, querida, ya llegamos —anunció tía Deborah

La chica miró a sus padres, pero al ver a su hermana, al "chico harapiento" (así solía llamar a Severus) y otra chica desconocida, su semblante se torno serio. Lily se entristeció al ver la expresión de su hermana, mientras que Severus solo puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio y Alex se mostraba confundida.

—Que bueno que regresaron, mamá —dijo Petunia ignorando a su hermana y compañía—. Invité a Emma a quedarse esta noche. Se quedará en la habitación de huéspedes...

—Petunia, te avisamos que vendría a vivir con nosotros tu prima y esta mañana te avisamos que Severus se quedaría con nosotros esta semana —le recordó su madre molesta por la invitación sin permiso que hizo su hija mayor

—¿En serio? ¡Qué tonta! Se me olvidó —dijo Petunia

Lily y Severus sabían que la chica mentía, pero no dijeron nada para no hacer un escándalo. Petunia y su amiga se sonrieron con burla, Metstli se dio cuenta y con un pequeño empujón le indicó a Alex que mirará a las chicas; la latina las vio y frunció el ceño.

—Lamentó causarles molestias, Señores Evans —se "disculpó" la amiga de Petunia, Emma—. Pero ya avisé en casa que me quedaría con ustedes y ya traje mis cosas —señaló una maleta a los pies de la escalera, demostrando que lo que decía era verdad.

Los señores Evans ya no dijeron nada, buscarían la forma de acomodar a sus invitados. A Lily le molestó la conducta de su hermana; desde que se descubrió que era bruja, su relación con su hermana empeoró y más con el paso de los años, una prueba de eso era que no quería que se quedarán en casa su mejor amigo Severus y su prima Alex. Pero no iba a dejar que su hermana le ganara.

—Entonces, Emma se puede quedar en tu habitación. —sugirió Lily—. Alex se puede quedar conmigo y Sev en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Es una buena idea, Lily —la felicitó su madre

—No, no lo es —se opuso Petunia molesta

—¿Por qué no, hija? —preguntó su padre

—Porque ya le dije a Emma que ella se quedaría en esa habitación —respondió Petunia—. Así que Snape tendrá que regresar a su casa y "mi prima" tendrá que dormir en el ático, como les dije antes de que se fueran a recoger a los tres fenómenos...

—¡Petunia! —la regañaron sus padres

—¿Así de pesada es tu hermana? —preguntó Alex en voz baja a Lily, Severus también escuchó

—No sabes cuanto —contestaron Lily y Severus

Alex suspiro. Ahora entendía porque a Harry no le gustaba estar en casa de sus tíos; su tía era una pesada que no le gustaba la magia, con conocer a la tía de Harry no tenía ganas de conocer a su tío y primo. Como ella tampoco quería darle la satisfacción a la rubia de verla enojada, tuvo una idea.

—La verdad no es mala idea

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo de no es mala idea? —preguntó Lily molesta

—Solo es una idea, no quiero causar molestias. Pero se podría guardar en otro lado o vender las cosas que estén en buen estado, desechar las cosas que ya están viejas. Y Lily (si quiere) podría ayudarme a arreglarlo y decorarlo ¡et voilà! una habitación extra.

Petunia tuvo que contener una expresión de asombro y enojo, ella solamente lo había dicho para ahuyentarla no para ayudarla. Los señores Evans dudaron si era una buena idea. Lily le iba a decir algo a Alex, pero al ver la expresión de su prima se dio cuenta de que lo dijo con la intención de hacer enojar a su hermana al darse cuenta que la sugerencia no fue una mala idea, por lo que le sonrió con complicidad. Severus vio la interacción entre las primas, por lo que igualmente entendió lo que pasaba y se les unió.

—¿Estás segura de querer quedarte en el ático, Alex? —preguntó Deborah no muy convencida

—Claro que sí, tía —aseguró la latina—. Yo fui la que llegó sin avisar, y es normal que no tengan suficientes habitaciones. Por eso no tengo problema en estar en el ático y (si me lo permiten) arreglarlo a mi manera.

A los señores Evans y a Lily les agrado la idea, Petunia estaba molesta al igual que su amiga (solo con la intención de apoyar a su mejor amiga). Severus estaba neutral, pero disfrutaba ver la expresión de enojo de Petunia.

—Esta bien, entonces veremos que sacamos del ático, lo llevaremos al sótano y podrás empezar a arreglar tu nueva habitación. —dijo finalmente la matriarca Evans

—Muchas gracias, tía —agradeció Alex. Se volvió hacia "su prima" y Severus—. ¿Me quieren ayudar?

—¡Claro que sí, prima! —dijo emocionada Lily

—Yo tampoco tengo problema —dijo Severus con una sonrisa

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente el patriarca Evans con una sonrisa—. Niñas, dejemos las cosas mientras en la habitación de Lily, Petunia acomodará a su amiga en su habitación...

—¡Pero ya le dije a Emma que ella se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes para que esté más cómoda! —reclamó Petunia

—Hija, es más fácil que Emma se quede contigo en tu habitación y que Severus se quede en la de huéspedes —dijo el Sr. Evans, intentando razonar con su hija

—¡Pues que se vaya a otro lado! ¡No es nuestra culpa que en su casa no lo quieran por ser un anormal...!

Se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada y todos los presentes se quedaron en shock. Alex se había acercado a Petunia y le dio una bofetada, harta de su comportamiento. La rubia se tocó la mejilla golpeada y miró con odio a la latina.

—¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima!? ¡Tú... FENÓMENO!

—Sí, somos diferentes a ti. Pero también somos personas y sentimos; así que le vas bajando cinco rayas a tu conducta infantil (que es una clara señal de envidia) y te acostumbras.

Antes de que las cosas empeorarán, los señores Evans interfirieron. Petunia se llevó a su amiga de la sala, todavía molesta; mientras que Lily, Severus y Alex subieron sus baúles y los acomodaron en la habitación de la pelirroja. Subieron al ático, (minutos después los alcanzó el Sr. Evans). Revisaron todo lo que había en el lugar y lo dividieron en tres grupos: Basura, Venta y Guardar en el sótano.

Tardaron un día en hacerlo y eso asombró a los padres de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Usaron su magia. Cuando el Sr. Evans los dejaba solos, los tres adolescentes aprovechaban para usar su magia. Alex iba a reclamarles porque se suponía que no podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero los dos amigos se sonrieron con complicidad y después le explicaron a la latina: En uno de los libros de Leyes Mágicas que encontraron en sus momentos de ocio en la biblioteca, descubrieron que con el paso del tiempo, el poder del Detector (encantamiento puesto en los magos y brujas que son menores de diecisiete años, con la intención de detectar su actividad mágica) se va perdiendo. Además de que descubrieron algunos hechizos sencillos que el Ministerio no podía detectar al no ser considerado peligroso o que advierta a los muggles de su condición.

Así que con esa nueva información, los tres limpiaron y arreglaron el ático en un solo día. Cada uno bajo una caja y la pusieron en el lugar donde debería (Lily llevó la caja que decía "Basura" junto a los botes de basura. Severus llevó la de "Guardado" al sótano con ayuda del Sr. Evans y Alex fue a la sala con la de "Venta" para organizar con tía Deborah una venta de garage y usar las ganancias para la habitación de la latina.

—De verdad lamento tantas molestias, tía —dijo Alex, acomodando las cosas que ya tenían su precio. De pronto sintió un coscorrón en la cabeza y volteó hacia el origen—. ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué Lily?

—¿Qué te dije en el tren de camino hacia acá? —dijo la pelirroja con los brazos en jarra

—Dijiste que no dijera nada de "me da pena"

—Pero suena igual

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la venta de garage. Mucha gente del vecindario fue a la venta, les fue muy bien logrando al final del día tener dinero más que suficiente para arreglar el ático y comprar muebles.

En dos días, el ático se convirtió en una habitación más de la casa: el lugar era de un tamaño medio, el techo era triangular pero se podía caminar sin problema ya que no estaba tan bajo, las paredes estaban pintadas de lila y los marcos de las ventanas con morado oscuro y cortinas semitransparentes blancas.

La cama al fondo de la habitación y junto a esta una mesa de noche con una lámpara de noche sencilla de color negro. De lado izquierdo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, había un armario antiguo de madera con seis puertas y cajones, de lado derecho estaba el tocador y junto a este un mueble donde descansaba un tocadiscos pequeño, un radio casette y una televisión con un betamax sobre esta. De lado derecho, debajo de una de las ventanas estaba un escritorio con algunos pergaminos, plumas, tintero y libros a su alrededor. De lado izquierdo del escritorio estaba el baúl.

—Quedo muy bien —comentó Lily, terminando de arreglar el lugar

—Sí —concordó Alex, limpiándose las manos con un trapo húmedo

—Sé que son asuntos familiares —dijo Severus cargando una caja de herramientas—, pero sigue sin agradarme la actitud tan mala de Petunia con respecto a la habitación de huéspedes. Es el colmo que le haga eso a las visitas de Lily; me parece que, de no ser por sus padres, incluso hubiera corrido a su propia hermana de aquí

—Odio admitirlo, pero Tuney sí sería capaz de hacer eso —secundo Lily cabizbaja

—Bueno, olvidemos eso —dijo Alex con la intención de cambiar de tema—. Ya tengo mi habitación, de verdad no me importa estar aquí. Y el verano apenas esta comenzando, así que aprovechémoslo al máximo ¿les parece?

Lily y Severus asintieron. Era verdad, el verano comenzaba y no permitirían que Petunia ni nadie más se los arruinara.


	4. Familia Snape

Adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida no fue difícil, pero soportar a la hermana de Lily eso sí era un reto: Desde que Alex llegó a la residencia Evans, Petunia no dejaba de quejarse de que ahora "no sólo tenía que lidiar con un fenómeno en casa, sino dos". Más de una vez Alex tuvo que amarrar a Metstli con una correa para que no le hiciera nada a la rubia (pero tampoco le faltaban las ganas de querer callarla y no de un modo amable).

En cuanto a los padres de Lily, ellos eran un encanto: la trataban como si fuera su propia hija y se maravillaban, al igual que sus hijas (Petunia aparentaba que no, pero a veces no podía disimular), con las historias que les contaba sobre su país y cultura.

—Es una lástima que no pudimos salir de viaje este verano —se lamentó el Sr. Evans—. Hubiera estado increíble poder viajar a México y conocer todo lo que nos dices en persona

—Algún día se podrá, tío Jake —dijo Alex para animarlo

—Y a ti ¿qué te ha parecido hasta ahora Inglaterra? Aunque solamente has estado aquí en Cokeworth y un par de veces en Londres —preguntó la Sra. Evans

—¡Increíble, tía Deborah! —respondió la latina emocionada—. Lo que he visto hasta ahora es genial —y la chica no mentía. Cada verano que iba Londres (en su tiempo), apenas si salía a pasear.

—Nos alegra oír eso —dijo el Sr. Evans—. Lily ¿ya terminaste los deberes de Hogwarts?

—Los terminé iniciando el verano junto con Sev

—Qué bueno, querida —el patriarca Evans tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar—. Me alegra que incluso cuando se quedó con nosotros, aprovecharon el tiempo para hacerla

—Yo igual, papá

—Saldrán a pasear al pueblo, como cada verano ¿verdad? —preguntó la Sra. Evans

—Sí. Y si Alex quiere, nos puede acompañar —respondió Lily, mirando a su prima

—Si no es molestia... ¡Auch! ¡Órale!

A Lily le agradaba que su prima fuera educada, pero también había veces (como ahora) que llegaban a fastidiarla.

—¿Y por qué no me invitas a mí? Yo soy tu hermana

Las brujas voltearon a ver a Petunia, quien comía su desayuno como si estuviera con la realeza.

—Cada verano lo hago y siempre me dices que no, por eso no te pregunte, Tuney

—Aun así, es de mala educación ignorar a la gente

—¿Así como tú lo haces? —murmuró Alex por lo bajo para que no la escucharan y en español para que no le entendieran en caso de que lograrán oírla

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Petunia molesta

—Nada... —respondió Alex sin importancia

Petunia no le creyó, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Al terminar el desayuno, Petunia fue con sus amigas al Centro Comercial, mientras que Lily, Alex y Metstli fueron al parque a esperar a Severus y de ahí ir al cine.

—No entiendo porque Snape se puso de payaso con lo del cine —comentó Metstli a la vez que se rascaba detrás de la oreja con su pata

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily sin entender lo que dijo la loba

—Quiso decir, que Severus se puso pesado con la invitación que le hicimos del ir al cine. —explicó Alex—. Si ya no tienen tarea, no veo el problema de que salgamos a divertirnos un rato

—De seguro es porque quiere "Mantener la respetable imagen de Slytherin y por eso no me junto con muggles" —murmuró la brije en español

Alex la alcanzó a escuchar y le cerró el hocico con una mano. Diez minutos después llegó Severus, pero por el modo de su andar, las chicas supusieron que algo le debió de haber pasado antes de venir; de lejos solamente se veía que el azabache caminaba hacia ellas cabizbajo y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero en cuanto llegó junto a ellas todavía seguía con la cabeza abajo haciendo que su cabello ocultara su rostro. Las primas no lo pudieron ver, pero la exclamación de asombro de la loba hizo que Alex levantara el rostro de Severus con ambas manos y las dos chicas reaccionaron igual que Metstli: Tenía golpes en la cara, cortes en sus mejillas y un labio partido, del cual seguía brotando un pequeño hilo de sangre.

—¡Sev! No otra vez —exclamó Lily con tristeza

—¿¡Otra vez!? —exclamaron sorprendidas las latinas—. ¿Cómo que...?

Lily ni las escucho, se acercó al gran árbol que estaba apartado del parque (y cerca de donde estaban ellos), quitó una piedra grande que estaba en las raíces revelando un agujero, que bien podría confundirse con una madriguera, del cual sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Severus solo suspiró y se acercó a la pelirroja sin necesidad de que ella lo llamara. Se sentó en el suelo y Lily se hincó enfrente de él, dejando el botiquín entre ellos. Alex y Metstli se sorprendieron de ver lo que hacían, tal parecía que eso era algo normal para ellos, casi una rutina.

—¿Qué demonios te paso? —preguntó la loba sin ningún tacto

—¡Metstli! —regaño Alex

—¿Qué? Solo era una duda

Severus solamente gruño, ya tenía bastante vergüenza de que Lily supiera su situación familiar como para que Alex y la pulgosa se enteraran también.

—Tuve un altercado con unos chicos de mi calle —mintió Severus

Lily negó disimuladamente con la cabeza mientras seguía tratando las heridas de su mejor amigo. Sabía que estaba mal que Severus mintiera, pero lo entendía; apenas estaban conociendo a Alex y todavía no le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle.

—Ya terminé, Sev —aviso Lily, guardando las cosas en el botiquín y volviendo a esconderlos en las raíces del árbol—. Más tarde lo volveré a surtir. Ya casi no hay algodones, curitas y agua oxigenada

—Gracias Lily —agradeció Severus poniéndose de pie

Se acercó a Lily y la ayudó a levantarse. Alex y Metstli se sentían en ese momento fuera de lugar y no sabían que decir.

—Uh... oigan...

—Sino nos damos prisa, no llegaremos al cine y no podremos encontrar alguna película buena —dijo de repente Severus

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, pues creyeron que el chico no tendría ganas de salir.

—¿Estás seguro, Sev? —preguntó Lily

—Sí. No dejaré que esto nos arruine el día

La pelirroja le sonrió y se mostró más animada, las latinas se miraron sorprendidas; realmente debían de estar pasando por eso casi todos los veranos.

Llegaron al cine y vieron la cartelera. A Severus le había llamado la atención una película de terror (Pesadilla en Elm Street 2: La venganza de Freddy), pero las primas dieron un rotundo no, así que siguieron buscando. Encontraron dos películas que les llamaron la atención: Volver al futuro y La Gran Aventura de Pee Wee. No podían decidirse por cuál, así que lo decidieron a la suerte arrojando una moneda y la ganadora fue "Volver al futuro".

—Realmente me impresiona hasta dónde puede llegar la imaginación de los muggles —comentó Severus, en cuanto salieron del cine—.Un auto transformado en una máquina del tiempo... realmente hizo una locura en el pasado.

—Y más tomando en cuenta que ni él mismo lo había planeado, todo fue por accidente —comentó Lily—. Pero bueno, ellos hacen ese tipo de cosas porque quieren hacer cambios en su pasado. Pero para nosotros no es "ciencia ficción" ¿verdad, Sev?

—No, nosotros sí podemos "viajar en el tiempo". Para eso se necesita un Giratiempos y solo puede retrocederse unas horas, no años. Nunca se ha demostrado un viaje en el tiempo como el de la película, pero sería una locura

—Es un imposible

—Exacto

Los dos amigos de la infancia estaban platicando con calma, sin darse cuenta de las reacciones de las latinas, si tan solo supieran el secreto de las latinas...

—¿Y sí les digo que nosotras venimos del futuro? —preguntó Metstli a Alex en español y voz baja

—¡Nombre que! —respondió la latina—. ¿Y si me tiran de a loca? Además de que creerán que les estoy haciendo una broma con respecto a la película

—Eso sí

—¿Qué tanto están hablando ustedes dos? —preguntó de pronto Lily, llamando la atención de las latinas

—¡Nada! —respondieron a la vez humana y brije

Lily y Severus se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, viendo los escaparates de las tiendas hasta que llegaron a una tienda de películas. A Lily le dio mucha curiosidad y los tres adolescentes entraron. El vigilante de la puerta no dejó pasar a la "husky", así que tuvo que esperar afuera.

Los tres miraban la tienda cada quien por su lado: Lily-romance, Alex-fantasía y ciencia ficción, y Severus-terror. Ambas primas decidieron comprar una película cada una, ya iban a pagar a la caja cuando vieron que Severus seguía en la sección de terror.

—Severus ¿Te vas a llevar algo? —preguntó Alex. Lily le golpeó el brazo—. ¡Auch! ¿Y eso como por qué?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Ora qué hice?

—No es por ser mala con Sev, además de que yo conozco mejor su situación que tú...

—Eh...

Lily miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie la oyera y se volvió hacia su prima.

—Se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero dadas las circunstancias. Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie

—O... kay

—Alex

—Ok, ok. Lo prometo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tiene que ver con los golpes que recibió esta mañana

—Severus dijo que se peleó con unos chicos antes de ir con nosotras... Espera ¿¡esos tipos lo tienen amenazado!?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Esos golpes... —Lily respiró profundo antes de contestar—. Se los hizo su padre

—¿¡Qué chin...!? —Lily le tapó la boca a la latina, pero le costaba trabajo contenerla. Alex seguía gritando a través de las manos de su prima. Cuando la castaña se calmó, la pelirroja quitó sus manos

—¿Mejor?

—Algo. ¿Pero cómo está eso de que fue su papá quien dejo a Severus como camote?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que le dio una paliza!

—Ah. Bueno... sí. El padre de Severus es muggle y a él no le gusta la magia

—Es con buenas intenciones mi pregunta. Pero, sí a él no le gusta la magia ¿Por qué se casó con una bruja?

—Por lo que me contó Severus (y fue muy difícil convencerlo para que me dijera), sus padres se casaron sin que Tobías se enterara de la condición de Eileen. Y antes de que me preguntes, así se llaman sus padres. Se enteró cuándo Sev empezó a mostrar indicios de magia, desde entonces su casa se volvió un infierno para él y su madre.

—Si es así ¿Por qué no se van con alguien de la familia de su mamá?

—Porque la familia de Eileen, los Prince, son Sangre Limpia y ellos están con esas ideologías típicas de ellos.

—¡Ay, que no chin...! ¡Es su familia, por amor a...! —Alex no era mal hablada, pero cuando estaba realmente enojada era capaz de que se le saliera, pero como Lily apenas comenzaba a entender el español no quería que eso fuera lo primero que aprendiera del idioma—. ¿Entonces están varados con él?

—Por desgracia, sí

Alex se pasó la mano por la cara (teniendo cuidado de no tirar sus lentes) y respiró un par de veces para calmarse.

Las primas miraron a Severus, se dieron cuenta que estaba quieto con un videocasete en sus manos; se acercaron a él y vieron sobre los hombros del chico la caja de la película, la cual en realidad eran cortometrajes.

—«Vincent/Frankenweenie» —leyó Lily

—¡No inventen! —exclamó Alex emocionada, a lo que Severus y Lily la miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos—. ¡No creí que los tuvieran aquí!

—¿Qué tanto dices, Alex? —preguntó Severus

—¡Ah, perdón! —se disculpó la latina, pasando una mano por el cuello—. A veces olvido que no entienden el español. Es que yo conozco esto —señaló la videocasete—, son dos cortometrajes creados por Tim Burton

—¿Quién? —preguntaron Lily y Severus a la vez

—Es un director de cine estadounidense que va empezando. Estos son sus primeros trabajos, los cortometrajes. La película de Pee Wee, que ya no entramos a ver, la dirigió él

—Pues no impresiona tanto —dijo Severus, con aburrimiento—. Como cualquier director de cine, solo dirige y ya

—Pues no te creas ¿eh? el director Burton tiene su "distintivo" —dijo Alex con una media sonrisa, como si desafiara a su amigo

—El cual es...

—Subtextos gótico. Las características físicas de los protagonistas son extremas: muy altos, muy cortos, muy esbeltos y muy gordos. Casi todos sus personajes se caracterizan por tener enormes ojeras como si no hubieran dormido en días. Incorporación de personajes siniestros y autodidactas. A muchos de sus personajes se les da un trasfondo concerniente a sus relaciones con sus padres, a veces como medios de explicar su comportamiento errático. Incluye perros muertos, payasos, mosaicos a cuadros blancos y negros, árboles torcidos, linternas de calabaza, espantapájaros, serpientes a rayas, edificios típicos de películas de terror y mariposas. Sus personajes principales tienden a ser antisociales, y son usualmente tímidos, con una complexión pálida y alocado cabello negro. Suelen ser altos y estilizados, de extremidades finas y alargadas. Los ojos de sus personajes suelen ser muy expresivos y otro rasgo típico es el de tener la boca pequeña.

Lily y Severus estaban impresionados por la descripción. Para ser alguien que, según Alex, va empezando, la latina habló de este como si ya hubiera visto casi toda su trayectoria.

Salieron de la tienda y vieron a Metstli acostada en la acera junto a la tienda dormida. Severus la despertó, pero no muy gentil (le pisó la cola a la pobre loba y esta lo persiguió hasta llegar a la casa de los Evans). Lily entró a su casa y encontró una nota en la mesita junto a la entrada.

—Mis padres salieron y no regresaran hasta la noche —avisó la pelirroja—, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

—¿Petunia ya regreso? —preguntó Alex

—Voy a buscarla a su habitación —dejó la película que compró en la mesita y subió las escaleras.

Severus tomó la película que dejó su mejor amiga y arqueo una ceja al ver el título.

—¿"Grease"?

—¿Eh? —Alex se acercó y vio la película—. Ah, es de los setentas y es, además de romance, un musical

—¿Musical? —preguntó Severus. Por la expresión que puso, Alex podría jurar que era casi de horror

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ese género?

—No es eso. Es que Lily se pone a cantar (no canta mal antes de que digas algo) y no deja disfrutar la película

—Se lo que se siente

—Por cierto. No era necesario que cambiaras la película que querías por esto —dijo Severus mostrando los cortos de Tim Burton

—No te preocupes. De todas maneras son mis favoritas, además de que me pareció que te llamaron la atención

El azabache se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Tuney tampoco esta

—Entonces, ahora sí, oficialmente tenemos la casa para nosotros cuatro —dijo Alex

—¿Y qué quieren hacer? —preguntó Lily

—¿Y si vemos las películas que compraron? —sugirió la loba

—¡Buena idea, Metstli! —secundo Lily—. Iré por botanas y bebidas. Alex ¿podrías ir poniendo la videocasetera?

—¡Yo te ayudo con la comida! —se ofreció Metstli emocionada

—Pero ayudar, no a comer —recalcó Alex

La loba solo le sacó la lengua y fue detrás de la pelirroja. La latina rio, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Fue a la sala y conectó la videocasetera a la televisión; Severus no se ofreció a ayudarla, no porque no quisiera ayudar, sino porque no sabía cómo funcionaba el aparato. Para no quedarse de pie sin hace nada, fue a la mesita de la entrada por las películas y regreso a la sala.

—Ya quedó esto —dijo Alex, poniéndose de pie y encendiendo la televisión

—¿Cuál vemos primero? —preguntó Severus, sentándose junto a Alex

—Creo que será mejor ver los cortometrajes primero y luego la película

—¿Por qué?

—El de Vincent asusta un poquito más que Frankenweenie, por lo que tengo el presentimiento de que Lily se asustara y lo mejor para que se le pase...

—Es que vea la película que ella escogió

—Exacto

Severus rió por lo bajo. Lily y Metstli entraron a la sala con la botana y bebida y se sentaron en los sillones libres.

—¿Cuál vemos primero? —preguntó Lily, sirviendo los refrescos

—Está —contestaron a la vez Alex y Severus señalando el casete de los cortometrajes

Lily se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada. A Metstli le brillaron los ojos al ver que era y, arrebatándole el casete a su humana, se apresuró a ponerlo.

—Aquí va —dijo la loba, presionando el botón Play de la videocasetera

Fueron los seis minutos más tortuosos en la vida de Lily. Alex le había asegurado que no asustaba, pero debió de haber dicho que para ella y Metstli no daba miedo. En cuanto vio los primeros actos "de locura" del personaje, tomó un cojín del sillón y se cubrió la cara. A veces bajaba el cojín para saber si ya había terminado, pero por desgracia —para ella— se ponía peor. Realmente agradeció cuando empezaron los créditos y Alex los adelanto y le puso Pausa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? —preguntó Alex—. ¿Verdad que no espanta?

—¡Eso depende de a quien le preguntes! —contestó enojada Lily y le arrojó a su prima el cojín, quien solo se tuvo que agachar para esquivar el golpe

—¡Perdón! No creí que fuera a asustar tanto. Es que de verdad no...

—¡No todo el mundo somos tolerantes para este tipo de cosas, gracias!

—¡Uy, que histeria! —entonces la latina se percata de que Severus no había dicho nada, estaba quieto en su lugar y sin decir nada—. ¿Severus? ¿Estás...?

—Eso... fue... —Alex bajó la cabeza apenada,creyendo que al chico tampoco le había gustado— ¡lo más genial que he visto en mi vida!

—¿¡Eh!? —reaccionaron más primas y la brije asombradas

—¿Ya podemos ver la otra? —preguntó Severus feliz

—Eh... Sí, ya la pongo —Alex tomó el control y le puso Play

Los veintiséis minutos que duró el segundo cortometraje ya no fueron tan malos para Lily. También a Severus le gusto, incluso se impresionó del gran cariño que le tenía el protagonista a su mascota que lo llevó a experimentar con el limbo de la vida y la muerte. Alex de vez en cuando veía de reojo al azabache; en su época, casi nunca se mostraba impresionado con las cosas muggles (y eso que él es mestizo) que incluso pareciera que las evitaba a toda costa, como lo harían los magos Sangre Pura elitistas. Pero lo que más le impresionaba, y alegraba también, es que veía a Severus divertirse.

«Mejor con este estilo gótico y siniestro que estar todo el día leyendo y practicando las Artes Oscuras» pensó Alex y volvió su atención a la televisión.

A pesar de que —juntando los dos cortometrajes— solamente estuvieron viendo la televisión por media hora, se dieron cuenta de que ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Recogieron las botanas y fueron a prepararse algo de comer. Lily y Severus gritaron de asombro al ver a Metstli transformándose en humana, bueno casi, de no ser por las orejas y cola de lobo.

Almorzaron en la cocina. Recogieron y limpiaron todo y regresaron a la sala para esta vez ver Grease. Alex descubrió que realmente Severus no exageraba cuando dijo que Lily se ponía cantar; honestamente no lo hacía mal, pero estaba haciendo que su prima, Metstli y Severus o quisieran irse de la sala o levantarse y quitar la película. La loba fue quien se levantó y fue hacia la videocasetera para quitarla, pero la pelirroja le arrojó un cojín y le lanzó tal mirada a Metstli que la loba regreso a su lugar con la cola entre las patas.

Estaba por empezar la canción Grease Lightning cuando Alex se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Se había fastidiado de tener que subirle al volumen para no escuchar a Lily cantar, pero le fue imposible. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la muñeca, volteó y se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que era Severus.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el azabache

—Uh... a mi habitación por un rato —contestó Alex, un poco nerviosa

—¿Y ese "rato" es hasta que acabe la película?

—Tal vez...

Severus rió por lo bajo. Sin soltar a la latina, los dos subieron las escaleras sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos verdes y dorados los vieron irse.

—Metstli ¿tú crees que lo dos vayan a...?

—¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! Tranquila, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. De seguro solamente se fueron porque no los dejas disfrutar la película

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que te pones a cantar y no nos dejas oír

—¡No es cierto!

Volviendo a Alex y Severus, ambos estaban viendo otra vez los cortos de Tim Burton en la habitación de la castaña. Alex veía de vez en cuando a Severus, realmente le impresionaba ver al chico disfrutar algo, ya que nunca mostraba sus emociones haciendo difícil saber que le gustaba y disgustaba. Sabía muy poco de él, aún habiendo estado con el Severus adulto, y quería conocerlo más a fondo y aún sabiendo que no sería fácil lo intentaría de todos modos.

Los cortometrajes terminaron y regresaron a la sala. La película también había terminado y vieron a Lily apagando los aparatos. La pelirroja terminó de recoger todo y entonces vio a su prima y mejor amigo en la entrada. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró arqueando una ceja, a los cuales los recién llegados la miraron confundidos.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos y qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Lily

—¿Óra, quién eres? ¿Nuestra niñera? ¿Chaperona o qué? —cuestionó Alex ante la conducta de la pelirroja

—Es que se supone que estábamos los cuatro viendo la película. Y de repente solo éramos dos en la sala

—Nos aburrió y fuimos a otro cuarto a ver otra vez los cortometrajes —contestó Severus—. ¿Pues tú qué crees que estuvimos haciendo?

Lily no contestó, solamente los miró con sospecha y salió de la sala dejando confundidos a Alex y Severus.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Ir de compras al Callejón Diagon era lo que más esperaba Lily, ya que quería mostrarle a su prima todo el lugar. Alex estaba medio emocionada; ya conocía el lugar, pero tal vez había lugares que conocía y podría hacerlo, además de que estaba el hecho de que Severus iría con ellos. No obstante, las cosas en casa se ponían extrañas cada vez que intentaba llamar a casa de Severus (encontró el número en una agenda junto al teléfono del piso de abajo) o preguntaba por la dirección de su casa para ir a visitarlo.

—¿Acaso la madre de Snape será alguien con peor humor que él? ¿O de esas brujas con ideales Sangre Pura? —preguntó Metstli a Alex estando a sola en la habitación de la humana

—No lo creo —respondió Alex con seriedad—. Recuerda que Severus es mestizo, por lo tanto si madre no tiene esos ideales

—¿Entonces por qué no quieren que lo llames o vayas a su casa?

Alex iba a dar una opinión, pero entonces recordó lo que Lily le dijo el día que fueron a la tienda de películas: «Esos golpes se lo hizo su padre. Él es muggle y no le gusta la magia». Eso fue más que suficiente para responder su duda: los Evans sabían del estado familiar se Severus y no querían que nadie más se enterara.

La latina se quedó en silencio, la loba la vio confundida por el cambio de actitud.

—Alex ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada

—No te hagas, sé que no lo estás. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tiene que ver con Snape? —Alex debió la mirada y eso fue más que suficiente para la brije.

Alex sabía que no podría decirle nada a Metstli porque se lo había prometido a Lily, pero también estaba preocupada por Severus ahora que conocía su situación, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

En dos días irían al Callejón Diagon, así que iría a casa de Severus a verlo. Era consciente que cuando el chico la viera en la puerta de su casa se molestaría con ella, pero valdría la pena.

Terminó rápido de cenar y fue a buscar la agenda donde encontró el teléfono de la casa de Severus, pero se sorprendió de ver que ya no estaba.

—¿Buscas esto? —Alex volteó y vio que era Petunia quien le hablaba. Le mostró que ella tenía la agenda—. ¿Aún quieres ponerte en contacto con el fenómeno de Snape?

—Uno: No le sigas así. —respondió Alex enojada—. Segundo: Dame eso —tendió la mano exigiéndole la libreta

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ese desamparado? ¿No será que te gusta? —Alex se sonrojó, pero no le contestó y fue más que suficiente para la rubia—. Si tanto quieres ir a verlo, te puedo dar su dirección

—¿En serio? —preguntó la latina con desconfianza—. ¿Cómo sé que es la verdadera? Además ¿Por qué me lo darías de buena gana?

—¿Que no puedo hacer una buena acción por mi "prima"?

Alex la miró con desconfianza, Petunia solamente le sonreía con burla. Anotó en un pedazo de papel la dirección de Severus y se lo dio a la latina.

—Gracias... Supongo

—De nada —vio a Alex subir las escaleras y su sonrisa se ensanchó más—. Quisiera ver la expresión de su cara cuando vea el tipo de vida que tiene el fenómeno de Snape

=

Alex se levantó temprano y salió de la casa con cautela para que nadie la descubriera. Decidió ir sola porque sabía que, sin importar la situación, Severus y Metstli se podrían pelear.

Siguió la dirección que le dio Petunia y se sorprendió de ver que la llevó hasta una calle que a simple vista parecía abandonada, pero entonces pasaron frente a ella dos niños montados en sus bicicletas. Con cautela caminó por la calle; las casas eran de ladrillo y se veían iguales, al fondo vio unas chimeneas exalando humo negro y un viejo molino el cual parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría por sí solo.

Miró el papel con la dirección y después a las casas, al parecer la dirección era la correcta ahora solo tenía que encontrar la casa de Severus. Caminó por la calle, mirando a las casas de ambos lados buscando el número correcto; no obstante, se dio cuenta que las personas se le quedaban viendo y no pudo descifrar sus miradas.

Finalmente llegó al final de la calle, la cual estaba junto a un río y un bosque. Estaba a cinco casas de está cuando de pronto escuchó ruidos y gritos; vio que los vecinos que se encontraban fuera solamente vieron la casa al final de la calle y seguían con sus asuntos; esto desconcertó a la latina, pero los ignoró y corrió hacia la casa. Sin embargo, alguien la sujetó del antebrazo por detrás impidiéndole seguir.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién...? —volteó y vio que era un hombre más o menos de la edad que tío Jake—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué me detiene? ¿Acaso no escucha...?

—¿El escándalo de la última casa? —continuó el hombre. No soltó a la latina, pero aflojó el agarre—. No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

—Aún si así fuera ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—No debes involucrarte en las discusiones de los Snape

—¿Las discusiones de...? —se escuchó el grito de una mujer seguido del sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Alex miró a la casa y después al hombre—. ¿Esto ocurre todos los días? ¿Y aún así no hacen nada para impedirlo?

El hombre suspiró y finalmente soltó a la castaña, quien tenía una mirada de horror por la información.

—Esto pasa siempre desde hace diecisiete años. Al principio el matrimonio Snape era feliz y vivían en armonía, dos años después nació su único hijo, Severus; pero cuando el chico cumplió tres años las cosas cambiaron. El padre, Tobías, comenzó a beber y a maltratar a su esposa. Cuando el niño cumplió los cinco años y trató de auxiliar a su madre, Eileen, su padre comenzó a golpearlo también; más de una vez los vecinos intervenimos, pero el esposo se volvió más violento contra su familia y la esposa se negó a recibir ayuda. Desde entonces nos mantenemos al margen de la situación.

Alex estaba en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que los vecinos permitieran esto? El ruido de las agresiones se hacía cada vez más fuerte, la latina miraba la casa con horror y no sabía qué hacer.

—¡SEVERUS!

Ese grito fue más que suficiente para que Alex reaccionara. Su expresión pasó de susto a determinación y corrió hacia la casa.

—¡Niña! ¿Qué haces? ¡Es peligroso! —le advirtió el hombre, pero latina lo ignoró

Llegó a la casa y se asomó por la ventana. Lo que vio hizo que empalideciera en el acto: Severus estaba semi tendido en el suelo con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, se sujetaba el costado izquierdo y su pierna derecha también sangraba. Detrás de él había una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos grises y con varios moretones en el rostro y brazos. Estaba agabapada, pero abrazaba por detrás a su hijo. Enfrente de ellos y de pie había un hombre igualmente de cabello negro y los ojos también negros, nariz ganchuda y en una mano sujetaba una botella de vidrio rota.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no te puedes mover, mocoso? —preguntó el hombre con burla. Alex pudo darse por cómo salió su voz que el hombre estaba borracho

—Maldito infeliz —maldijo Severus tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su pierna hizo que no pudiera hacerlo

El hombre sonrió con burla y pisoteó con fuerza la pierna herida del adolescente. Severus no dejó escapar ningún sonido, pero la expresión de su rostro era de dolor puro.

—¡Tobías, por favor detente! —suplicó Eileen llorando—. ¡Basta, es tu hijo!

El hombre dejó en paz la pierna del chico, pero en su lugar le dio una patada en el estómago. Severus se sujetó el estómago y se dobló de dolor.

—¡Este bastardo no es mi hijo! ¡Es un fenómeno al igual que tú! —se acercó a su esposa y, tomándola del cabello, la levantó con brusquedad

—Mamá... —dijo Severus con dificultad a causa del dolor

Tosías arrojó a Eileen lejos de su hijo. Soltó la botella haciendo que esta se rompiera en el acto. Llevó sus manos hacia sus pantalones y comenzó a abrirlo. Esto fue lo más que suficiente para Alex; tomó la tapa de un bote de basura e irrumpió en la casa abriendo la puerta de una patada. Los tres Snape voltearon, pero en cuanto Tobías lo hizo, algo lo golpeó de lleno en la cara haciendo que se tambaleara.

—Hijo de pu... ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles esto?

—¿¡Alex!? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? —preguntó Severus con una mezcla de enojo, sorpresa y preocupación

—Vine a verte. Y me alegra haber venido —respondió la latina

—Alex, vete de aquí

—No

Tobías veía la interacción de su hijo con la recién llegada. Miró a la chica de arriba a bajo y una sonrisa, que asustó a Severus, apareció en su rostro.

—¿Y quien es ella? ¿Una compañera de esa escuela para fenómenos a la que vas?

—No la metas en esto

—Pero si ella se involucró sola en cuanto puso un pie en esta casa

Alex sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con Tobías y bien que acertó. En seguida el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Alex logró hacerse a un lado, provocando que Tobías chocara contra la pared. El hombre se incorporó y miró con odio a la chica. Tomó una botella rota del suelo y fue hacia Alex otra vez; la latina se quitó de en medio a la vez que le hacia una zancadilla y Tobías caía al suelo.

Alex aprovechó el aturdimiento del patriarca Snape y se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la latina—. ¿Se puede levantar?

—Sí —respondió Eileen

Alex pasó el brazo de la mujer sobre sus hombros y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Iban acercarse a Severus para ayudarlo a levantarse y los tres salir de la casa, pero el chico le hizo señas para que salieran ellas. La latina sacó a Eileen de la casa, y se sorprendió de ver que afuera las esperaba el mismo hombre que intentó evitar que Alex entrará a la casa.

—Alan —llamó Eileen al hombre

El mencionado se acercó a ellas y tomó a Eileen en brazos.

—La policía y los Sanadores de San Mungo llegarán en cualquier momento. Saca al chico y vamonos de aquí —indicó el señor Alan

—Gracias por la ayuda y por ya no seguir al margen —agradeció la latina y entró por Severus

La chica vio que Severus estaba tratando de ponerse de pie solo, usando de soporte el sillón. Alex lo ayudó a levantarse y pasó el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros; caminaron hacia la puerta, pero no llegaron ya que los sujetaron por detrás.

—¿Y ustedes dos a dónde creen que van? —preguntó sarcásticamente Tobías. Separó a los adolescentes y los arrojó al suelo lejos del otro.

Severus cayó sobre su pierna herida, haciendo que su condición empeorará. Alex chocó contra una repisa de vidrio enterrándose varios vidrios en la espalda y brazos.

Tobías miró con odio a su hijo y luego a su amiga. Tomó el atizador de la chimenea y caminó hacia Severus.

—Tal parece que alguien necesita un ajuste de actitud —dijo el hombre, golpeando el atizador contra su mano

El azabache solamente podía mirar con odio al bastardo que tenía por padre. Tobías levantó el atizador, listo para golpear a Severus; el chico cerró los ojos esperando por el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, sino que escucho a Tobías gritar seguido del sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio a su padre sujetándose su costado derecho con la mano izquierda y la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos, en su mano derecha sujetaba un pedazo de vidrio cubierta de sangre.

—Bastarda... —murmuró Tobías mirando sobre su hombro

Severus miró también y vio que era Alex, con su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y miraba con odio a su padre.

—Mira quién lo dice —le contestó la latina

Tobías agarro con fuerza el vidrio en su mano y se abalanzó contra la chica. Alex no sabía si podría defenderse con un brazo, pero lo intentaría. El hombre ya estaba medio metro de ella, pero de pronto cayó y soltó el vidrio. Alex miró y vio que Severus lo había sujetado de los tobillos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Quietos, policía! —exclamaron tres policías que irrumpieron en la casa, apuntandoles con sus armas

Tobías intento levantarse para darse a la fuga, pero Severus no lo soltaba. El hombre pateo en el rostro al chico haciendo que finalmente lo soltara, pero no logró ponerse de pie porque dos policías lo agarraron de los brazos y los esposaron por detrás. Lo levantaron y salieron de la casa.

Alex se acercó a Severus y lo ayudó a levantarse con su brazo ileso. El otro policía se acercó a los adolescentes y ayudó a la latina con el chico.

—Tranquilos niños, estarán bien —dijo el policía y los ayudó a salir de la casa

Era un caos afuera de la vivienda: había dos patrullas y una ambulancia aparcados afuera de esta. En la ambulancia estaban atendiendo a Eileen y junto a ella estaba el Sr. Alan y en una de las patrullas metieron a Tobías.

—Vengan, necesitan atención urgente —dijo el policía y con cuidado acercó a los adolescentes a la ambulancia.

Tres paramédicos se acercaron a ellos, dos de ellos atendieron a Severus y el otro a Alex.

Mientras el paramédico atendía a la latina, el Sr. Alan se acercó a hablar con ella.

—Realmente eres valiente, niña

—Gracias —Alex quería hablar él en privado.

Debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque el Sr. Alan dijo:

—Lo que quieras decirme respeto al mundo mágico, lo puedes decir. Ellos son Sanadores; cuando un mago o bruja necesita atención médica y está en el mundo muggle, ellos se disfrazan de paramédicos y vienen a ayudar.

—Increíble —el Sanador terminó de atender a la chica y fue apoyar a sus compañeros. Los dos estuvieron en silencio hasta que Alex lo rompió—. Gracias por ayudarnos. Señor...

—Rickman, Alan Rickman

Alex casi se caía de la ambulancia al escuchar el nombre. Lo observó con atención, pero sus rasgos no se parecían; el hombre vio que no hubiera muggles cerca, sacó su varita y la pasó por su rostro. La latina se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no soltar un grito de sorpresa en cuanto vio que realmente era él; el hombre al ver su reacción no pudo evitar reírse.

—Honestamente no me sorprende esa reacción —dijo el Sr. Rickman

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? —Alex estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decir otra cosa

—Lamentablemente soy Squib, pero mi familia siempre tuvo amistad con los Prince. Eileen y yo somos mejores amigos desde la infancia, cuando se casó con un muggle y su familia la desheredo fui el único que la apoyo, a pesar de estar muy ocupado con mi trabajo. No obstante, al poco tiempo de estar casada, Eileen me contó por medio de una carta todo lo que le sucedia en casa después de revelarle a su esposo que es una bruja; desde ese día, le he insistido infinitas veces que se divorciara de él y que yo los cuidaría. Mi pareja, Rima, estaba de acuerdo en ayudarles, pero Eileen se negó en todas esas veces.

Alex estaba sorprendida. Miró hacia donde estaban atendiendo a Severus y a su madre, y pudo darse cuenta que les curaban varias heridas que ella no se había percatado que tenían y supuso que eran anteriores a lo que ella vió.

Después de tomar los testimonios y declaraciones, la policia se llevó a Tobías, mientras que los Sanadores se llevaron a los Snape y a Alex a San Mungo para una mejor revisión; y gracias a sus rápidas atenciones, sus heridas lograron curarse rápidamente, a excepción de la pierna de Severus, la cual tendría que estar enyesada por unas cuantas semanas.

Durante la revisión todos estuvieron callados, Eileen y Alan conversaban apartados de los adolescentes, quienes tenían un incómodo silencio; en cuanto no lo soportó, Alex habló:

—Severus, lo siento —al no recibir respuesta del azabache, continuó—, sé que estuvo mal que me involucrara en esto, pero como Lily y mis tíos no me dejaban llamarte o ir a visitarte a tu casa tuve que venir a escondidas de ellos. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Los Evans no saben que fuiste a mi casa? ¿Y tu loba?

—Metstli tampoco sabe

El chico se quedó callado; la verdad estaba agradecido con ella por llegar justo a tiempo a su casa y ayudarles, pero a la vez estaba enojado porque no le tuvo la confianza y paciencia suficiente para esperar a que él mismo le dijera. Severus miró de reojo a la latina y vio que su expresión era de tristeza, no sabía descifrar la causa de esta. Iba a decir algo, pero de golpe se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban y lo siguiente que vio Severus era una mata de cabello rojo.

—¿¡Lily!? —el chico intentó alejarla un poco para verla, pero la pelirroja no lo dejo

—¡Sev, estaba muy preocupada! —exclamó Lily. Por el tono entrecortado de su voz, Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. ¡Cuando llegó la lechuza de San Mungo avisándonos que tú, la Sra. Eileen y Alex estaban aquí me asusté mucho! ¡Comencé a pensar que algo horrible les pasó! Aunque no estuve del todo equivocada

—Lily... —Severus iba a decir algo más, pero la chica se separó de él y se acercó a su prima.

Alex se tensó al verla porque sabía que estaba en grandes problemas.

—Oye... Lily yo...

El ruido de un golpe lleno la habitación y Severus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante lo que pasó: Lily abofeteó a su prima. Alex tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla golpeada y miró a su prima en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

—¡Eso fue por salirte sin avisar, además de ponerte en peligro! —explicó la pelirroja enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Después abrazo a la latina, mostrándose más confundida por los cambios de actitud—. Pero también estoy feliz de que estés a salvo y llegaras a tiempo a salvar a Sev y a su mamá —se acercó más a Alex para que solo ella la escuchara—, me alegra ver que de verdad quieres mucho a Sev

La castaña sintió que su cara se sonrojó de golpe, así que correspondió el abrazo de Lily y ocultó su cara en el cabello de su prima.

—¿Tenías que decirlo en frente de él? —reclamó Alex en susurros y Lily solamente rió entre llanto

Severus no entendió nada de lo que sucedía con las primas, pero sonrió cuando las vio abrazarse, aunque le pareció ver que Alex se sonrojaba levemente y ocultaba su rostro en el cabello de Lily.

«Creo que lo mejor será que no me entere» pensó para si mismo con una sonrisa.

Miró otra vez a Alex (lo poco que podía ver de ella) y suspiró. Realmente le debía su vida y la de su madre; y le alegraba saber que tenía una nueva amiga de gran confianza.


	5. Actores y Cineastas

Severus y su madre salieron de San Mungo una semana después —Alex salió al día siguiente de que llegaron— el chico tenía la pierna enyesada y andaba en muletas. En la recepción del hospital los esperaban el Sr. Rickman acompañado de Alex, Lily y los señores Evans. Las chicas se acercaron a Severus y su mamá y les ayudaron a caminar.

—Ya está todo listo tanto con el papeleo aquí en San Mungo como sus habitaciones en casa—aviso Alan—, Rima nos está esperando, también está muy preocupada por ustedes

—Muchas gracias, Alan —agradeció Eileen—. Eres un gran amigo, a pesar de que no puedes hacer mucho por ser squib

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo el actor con una sonrisa—. Bueno, ya es hora de irnos —sacó una varita de su bolsillo y volvió a colocarse el hechizo glamour

—Eh... disculpe... —los presentes miraron a la latina, quien tenía la mirada baja y un rubor fuerte en sus mejillas— no se supone que es squib ¿cómo pudo hacer magia?

—Eso se debe a que el amuleto que tiene Alan colgado del cuello —explicó Eileen, señalando el cuello de su amigo un collar con el escudo de armas de la familia Prince, el cual el actor escondió enseguida debajo de su camisa—, es lo que "activa y desactiva" el hechizo glamour. Yo sé lo hice cuando empezó su carrera de actor, cuando me invitaba a salir o hacer algo en la calle y todos sus admiradores los reconocían se le abalanzaban y no podíamos hacer nada

—Gracias por arruinar "la magia", Leen

—Es un placer, Alan

Ambos amigos se rieron y les siguieron los presentes. Recogieron las cosa de los Snape y salieron de San Mungo; a una cuadra de la entrada oculta del hospital los esperaba una camioneta negra, subieron al vehículo y el Sr. Rickman arrancó.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tu mamá sea amiga de Alan Rickman —comentó Alex a Severus en voz baja

—Yo ni siquiera sé porque te sorprende tanto —dijo Severus—. Es solo una persona normal y ya

—Lo sé, pero es que es un gran actor y me gusta... eh... ¡su trabajo!

Lily se rió por la actitud de la latina mientras que Severus la miraba con una ceja arqueada y sin comprender nada. La pelirroja "rescato" a su prima cambiando de tema; siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta que el Sr. Rickman los miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, en especial a la latina.

—Ya casi llegamos —anunció el actor

Los tres adolescentes miraron por la ventana; al ver la calle por donde iban, Alex no pudo evitar recordar la película "Juego de Gemelas".

«Y es muy improbable que vea a Lindsay Lohan por aquí»

Finalmente en Sr. Rickman se estacionó enfrente de una casa de tres pisos de color crema, jardín y una pequeña reja negra en el frente. Bajaron del auto, Alan ayudó a Eileen a bajar y las chicas a Severus mientras que los señores Evans y Metstli bajaban el equipaje de los dos Snape.

—¡Alan, que bueno que llegaron!

Todos voltearon y vieron a una mujer saliendo de la casa y abriendoles la reja de la calle.

—Hola Rima —saludó el hombre

—¡Eileen, qué gusto verte! —saludo la mujer, después de saludar con un beso a su pareja

—Lo mismo digo Rima —respondió Eileen

—Y este joven apuesto debe ser Severus

El azabache se sonrojó levemente por el comentario.

—Mucho gusto, señora...

—Señorita Horton. Pero dime Rima

Severus se sorprendió, pero no comentó nada más. Le pasó una muleta a Lily para poder estrechar su mano con la de la mujer, pero ella se acercó a él y con cuidado lo abrazó. El chico tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero le respondió el abrazo con el brazo libre. Se soltaron y Rima se dio cuenta de las primas que estaban junto a Severus.

—Mucho gusto, señoritas —saludó La mujer con una sonrisa

—Hola, somos amigas de Severus. Soy Lily Evans y ella es mi prima, Alexandra Jones

—Mucho gusto

Los señores Evans también se presentaron y todos entraron a la casa. Era modesta y de colores neutros, Rima les indicó a los Snape en qué habitaciones se quedarían; Alan y los Señores Evans ayudaron a Eileen y las primas. Severus.

—Vaya, realmente es un gran cambio para ti, Sev —dijo Lily acomodando las cosas del chico en su mesita de noche

—Lo sé, pero me gusta —dijo Severus desde el diván de cuero negro junto a la ventana—, al fin mi madre y yo podremos vivir tranquilos

Alex, quien estaba guardando la ropa del chico en el armario, sonrío y miro de reojo a Severus. Le alegran dar que tendría felicidades junto a su madre, pero de pronto pensó que algo más, además de la violencia intrafamiliar que vivió durante toda su vida, debió afectarle bastante como para que se adentrar en las Artes Oscuras y se convirtiera en mortífago.

—¡Alex!

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

La chica volteo de golpe y vio que Lily y Severus la estaban mirando con una ceja arqueada. La latina los miro intercaladamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa y por qué me miran así?

—Te estamos hablando y no nos escuchas —respondió Lily

—Les pregunté si querían ir mañana al trabajo del Sr. Rickman —dijo Severus

—Ah... Eso —de pronto Alex se dio cuenta de las palabras del chico y se puso totalmente roja—. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Alex y Severus se taparon los oídos y miraron incrédulos a la castaña ya que no esperaban esa reacción, o al menos el azabache.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Severus

—Ah... Es que... Bueno... ¿no le causaremos problemas al Sr. Rickman si vamos?

—Yo supongo que no. Nos hizo la invitación a mi mamá y a mí ayer, y me dijo que podía invitarlas

Además del sonrojo intenso, Alex sintió bochorno ¡iba a ver a su actor favorito trabajando en persona!

«¡Esto no podría ponerse mejor!» gritó internamente la chica

Metstli suspiró y sonrió con resignación; iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para calmar a su humana.

—Realmente no quisiéramos causarte molestias —dijo Eileen a Alan

Estaban solos en la habitación de la Prince, Rima y los Señores Evans estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo por lo que Alan se quedó con Eileen ayudándola a instalarse.

—Ya deja de decir eso, Leen —dijo por quinta vez Alan, guardando el baúl vacío de su mejor amiga—. Sabes que te quiero como a mi hermana, así te considero —cerró la puerta del armario y se sentó junto a la azabache en el sillón de cuero verde botella—. Ya deje que sufrieras bastante no aceptando el arreglo matrimonial que nuestros padres hicieron...

—Sabes que no hubiera funcionado —interrumpió Eileen—. Tú y yo nos amamos de manera fraternal, además de que tú amas a Rima

—Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir... es que no hice nada para evitar que tú y Severus sufrieran a manos de ese... patán, que por eso quiero compensarlo —tomó las manos de al mujer y la miró a los ojos. Eileen reconoció esa mirada, así es como Alan miraba a sus hermanos protector y amoroso—. Los dos se quedarán aquí sin rechistar. Severus puede decidir si seguir aquí aún cuando se haya graduado y conseguido trabajo; pero tú te quedas. ¿Entendiste, Leen?

Eileen estaba conmovida por las palabras del hombre, pero le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Sí papá

Alan rió por la respuesta correspondió el abrazo.

—Entonces... ¿vas a llevar a los chicos a tu trabajo? ¿En serio? —preguntó Eileen en cuanto se soltaron

Alan solamente se encogió de hombros como diciendo «¿Por qué no?» a lo cual no le respondió nada a la azabache por lo que el actor contestó:

—Solo me parece que tu hijo necesita distraerse un poco, así que me pareció que la mejor manera es visitar el extranjero

—¿El extranjero? Espera... ¿Dónde estás trabajando? ¿Qué no estabas en una obra de Royal Shakespeare Company?

Alan solamente se pasó la mano por el cuello, tenía mucho que explicar.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Decir que Alex estaba emocionada era quedarse corto, seguía sin poder creer que vería a su actor favorito trabajando. Lily y Metstli trataron de calmarla, pero les era imposible; llegaron a la casa del Sr. Rickman, y él las recibió.

—Buenos días, señoritas. Pasen, Severus nos espera en la sala

—Buenos días, Sr. Rickman —saludo Lily con una sonrisa

—Bu... buenos días ¡Digo! Buenos días —saludo la latina torpemente en español y después se corrigió en inglés

Las dos entraron y siguieron al actor. Vieron a Severus sentado en el sillón leyendo; el chico al escuchar pasos levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver llegar a sus amigas.

—Buenos días —saludo Severus

Dejó el libro en la mesita junto a él y se puso de pie con ayuda de las muletas.

—Bueno ¿ya están listos? —preguntó Alan acercándose a los adolescentes con un encendedor plateado en sus manos

—¿A dónde iremos, Sr. Rickman? —preguntó Lily

—Les mostraré los lugares donde trabajo aquí en Londres y a las dos de la tarde los llevaré al extranjero

—¿Trabaja incluso fuera del país? —preguntó Severus sorprendido—. ¿Y dónde es? ¿España? ¿Francia? ¿Portugal?

—Es una sorpresa —contestó el actor

Los adolescentes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Tal parece que tendrían un día muy agitado. Se fueron en el auto del Sr. Rickman y Lily se sorprendió al ver que iban al Royal Shakespeare Company; los adolescentes se sentaron en las gradas y veían al hombre dirigir los ensayos de la obra. Cuando el ensayo terminó, les mostró el lugar; decir que estaban estaban impresionados era poco, no obstante Alan se dio cuenta más de una vez que la latina lo miraba fijamente y cuando se daba cuenta la castaña se ruborizaba y desviaba a la mirada. Y el Sr. Rickman no fue el único en darse cuenta, a Severus le parecía extraño la actitud de la chica ya que no le parecía normal.

Al diez para las dos de la tarde, salieron del Royal Shakespeare Company y se dirigieron de regreso a la residencia de Alan.

—Eso fue realmente impresionante —dijo Lily cuando llegaron a la sala—. Las obras de teatro que siempre veo con mi familia eran de ellos, pero nunca creí que usted fuera quien los dirigiera. Creí que también actuaba

—Efectivamente también actuó —confirmó Alan desde el librero, al parecer estaba buscando algo—, pero como soy uno de los miembros más reconocidos, la mayoría de las veces me piden que dirija*

—Sí que tiene un día muy agitado —comentó Severus sentado en el sofá

—Lo es, pero no ha terminado

—¿Eh? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer? —preguntó Alex

—Hay otro trabajo que quiero que conozcan —los tres adolescentes lo miraron curiosidad por lo cual continuó—. Iremos a la filmación de una película

—¿¡Una película!? —exclamaron Severus y las chicas a la vez sin podérselo creer

—Así es, pero está muy lejos por lo que... —tomó algo del librero, se acercó a los jóvenes y les mostró un encendedor de plata— llegaremos por Traslador, así que tóquenlo

Los tres amigos se miraron y tocaron con un dedo el encendedor. Alan contó hasta tres y el Traslador se activó; sintieron como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de ellos hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenían el índice pegado al encendedor, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces tocaron tierra; las chicas se tambalearon al aterrizar, pero lograron mantenerse en pie, no obstante Severus no pudo debido a su condición, por lo que se fue de lado y se sujetó de Alex para no caer, pero no funcionó y cayeron los dos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alex a Severus

—Sí, gracias. —respondió el chico incorporándose un poco—. Perdón, no era mi intención... —pero se calló al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre la castaña provocando que se ruborizara de golpe—. ¡Alex, lo siento! No fue mi intención... ¡Agh!

Por la vergüenza, Severus intentó levantarse olvidándose por completo de su pierna herida. Alex se levantó y ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie; Lily se les acercó y les dio las muletas.

—Gracias Lily —le agradeció su prima—. Así está mejor ¿no?

—Gracias —dijo Severus, todavía sonrojado

—Bueno chicos, llegamos —dijo Alan a los adolescentes

Los tres miraron al mayor y vieron que estaban ante la entrada de unos estudios cinematográficos. Entraron y los adolescentes no pudieron ocultar su asombro ya que era la primera vez en sus vidas que iban a un lugar como ese y, sobretodo, verían en vivo la filmación de una película; llegaron a unos remolques, yendo hacia el que tenía una estrella con el nombre del Sr. Rickman en ella.

—Este es mi camerino —explicó el actor abriendo la puerta y dejando que sus invitados entraran. El lugar tenía una mini cocina, una mesa, vestuario y un tocador—. Espero que no se aburran mientras me alistan para la filmación

—De hecho, será genial ver cómo lo arreglan —dijo Lily—. Por cierto, no nos ha dicho que película estan filmando

—Es una de acción y, de hecho, es la primera película en la que participó —contestó Alan, sentándose enfrente al tocador, pero viendo a los adolescentes

—¿En serio? —preguntó Severus—. Mamá me ha dicho que es un gran actor y que ha participado en muchas producciones

—Y es cierto, como le confirmé hace poco a Lily. Pero la mayoría de teatro y algunos programas de televisión. Una película tiene más peso que una obra de teatro y una aparición en televisión juntos

Lily y Severus se sorprendieron con la información. Alex escuchaba lo que decía con atención, estaba más sorprendida que sus amigos.

«¿Su primera película? ¡Entonces vamos a ver la grabación de...»

Los pensamientos de la latina se interrumpieron cuando escucharon que la puerta del camerino se abría y entraban dos personas jóvenes, Alex supuso que serían la maquillista y el estilista.

Aunque ninguno de los tres quiso admitirlo porque no querían hacer sentir mal al Sr. Rickman, estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento (y eso que el hombre les advirtió) y les pareció que el tiempo se detuvo o algo así.

«De verdad sí aplica el Meme de El Titanic: "Han pasado 84 años"» pensó Alex bostezando

Por fin Alan estuvo listo, salieron del camerino y fueron al set de grabación. Severus y las chicas miraban todo el lugar con asombro y curiosidad y más al ver que no solamente había grabaciones de películas sino que también de programas de televisión.

Finalmente llegaron a un set de un rascacielos, patrullas y una limosna. Alex miró todo el lugar hasta que se topó con un hombre solamente vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, descalzo y que lo estaban maquillando, en su mayoría poniéndole heridas falsas y sudor. En cuanto lo vio supo quién era.

—No inventen... —Severus y Lily la oyeron y miraron hacia dónde la latina lo hacía— ese es...

—Bueno, no es difícil de reconocer ¿cierto? —dijo Alan a Alex. Se dio cuenta de que los adolescentes ya no estaban y regresó sobre sus pasos a buscarlos

—Es Bruce Willis —dijo finalmente Alex

—Correcto —contestó Alan

—Sí están filmando "Duro de Matar"

—¿De dijiste?

—Uh... Que de verdad si debe ser una de acción, ya que el Sr. Willis tiene la pinta de hacer ese tipo de películas a pesar de que ha hecho más comedia

Alan arqueo una ceja ya que estaba seguro que no había dicho todo eso, pero lo dejo pasar porque lo llamaron a filmar escena. Acercó a los chicos a donde estaba el director para que vieran mejor y se fue a colocar a donde le dijeron.

Alex no sabía si filmaban las películas en orden a la historia o en desorden, dependiendo de las condiciones que tengan para poder hacerlo, porque enseguida reconoció la escena que harían: era el final de la película cuando el personaje del Sr. Rickman (el terrorista Hans Gruber) caía de la ventana del edificio cuando el personaje de Willis (oficial John McClane) le quitaba a su esposa el reloj donde se sujetaba el antagonista.

A pesar de conocer la película, Alex no pudo evitar asustarse cuando el Sr. Rickman cayó de la ventana. Severus y Lily también se asustaron, pero se calmaron al ver que el hombre cayó sobre una enorme colchoneta.

—¡Corte! —gritó el director. Se levantó y se acercó al hombre—. ¿Estás bien Alan?

—¡Sí!

—Bien, revisaremos la toma y veremos si queda o se repite

El equipo se reunió y la revisaron.

—¿Volverla hacer? —preguntó sorprendida Lily—. ¿Van a dejar que caiga hasta que estén satisfechos?

—Así es la actuación —dijo Alex—. Y más en las películas y series de televisión

A pesar de que al director le gusto la toma, pidió que se repitiera la escena un par de veces más. Lily y Severus no estaban contentos, pero no podían quejarse y Alex solamente veía el sel.

«De verdad es una cosa el detrás de escenas y otra la pantalla»

Miró todo el lugar hasta que vio de reojo algo grande y a rayas blanco y negro pasar enfrente a la puerta. A la latina le picó la curiosidad y salió a ver que era; se asomó por la puerta y vio que la cosa rayada (la cual dedujo que era una cola) se perdía por una esquina. Miró de nuevo hacia el foro y vio que nadie se había percatado de que se alejó.

—Solo daré una vuelta y regreso —dijo en español para sí misma y fue tras la cola, sin darse cuenta que al final dos personas sí la vieron irse

Corrió por el lugar buscando esa cola hasta que vio que entró a un edificio que parecía un almacén de las que estaban en las costas, tenía una poca que decía «Foro 13». Fue hacia el lugar, de seguro que nadie la viera y entró.

Estaba semi oscuro y muy silencioso, caminó por el lugar y vio que había varias cosas más, pero por la penumbra no podía ver nada. Vio una percha con vestuario y se acercó a ver la ropa; la mayoría era vestidos y trajes elegantes, hasta que encontró un conjunto que le pareció familiar: un traje de sastre rayado blanco y negro verticales y una camisa negra.

—Vaya, esta ropa me recuerda a...

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Alex gritó y volteó.

—Li... Lily. Sev... ¿qué hacen aquí?

La pelirroja miraba ceñida a su prima y con las manos en la cintura mientras que Severus solamente la miraba un poco molesto y permanecía detrás de Lily.

—La verdadera cuestión es ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Lily señalándola de manera acusadora—. Se supone que venimos con el Sr. Rickman así que no puedes andar por ahí curioseando como si nada. Lo que sea que planeabas hacer olvidalo, deja esa ropa y vámonos

—¡Oh, vamos Lily! —dijo Alex—. No hice nada malo y mucho menos tenía planeado hacer alguna "travesura" como creo que piensas que estoy haciendo; solamente me dio curiosidad, eso es todo

—De todos modos Lily tiene razón —finalmente intervino Severus—. Venimos con el Sr. Rickman, así que lo mejor será que regresemos con él

—Vamos chicos. Echemos otro vistazo, no hará daño

—Alex

Severus y Lily empezaron a regañar. Alex no sabía cómo calmarlos, pero de pronto le pareció ver que que algo se movía detrás de sus amigos.

—Chicos... —Pero ninguno la oyó, lo que sea que se moviera estaba más cerca—. Oigan... —Lo que se acercaba empezaba a distinguirse su forma; era alargada y retorcida, como un gusano o serpiente—. ¡Epa!

—¿¡Qué!?

Alex les dio la vuelta y finalmente sus amigos lo notaron. Lily se asustó y Severus se puso a la defensiva a pesar de estar en muletas. Finalmente lo que se acercaba se pudo ver por la luz que se colaba de una ventana cerca de los adolescentes, por lo que Alex lo reconoció.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Lily algo asustada

—Parece un... gusano. Pero este es rayado negro y blanco

El gusano era grande y, efectivamente, con rayas negras y blancas, ojos completamente rojos, labios verdes y colmillos. La criatura se veía amenazadora, pero lo que asustó más a Lily y sorprendió a Severus fue que al abrir la boca salió otra cabeza; esta era blanca y de ojos negros y también con colmillos, abrió la boca sacando la lengua (rayada blanco y negro).

Lily temblaba de miedo y Severus seguía en guardia, estaba frustrado porque tenía las manos ocupadas sujetando las muletas.

—No cabe duda que sí es...

El gusano abrió la la boca y se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes. Lily cerró los ojos, gritó y se abrazó a Severus y el chico cerró los ojos mientras que Alex se puso ante sus amigos y encaró a la criatura.

—¡El gusano de arena de "Beetlejuice"!

Como si de una clave se tratara, el gusano se detuvo frente a ellos, aún con las fauces abiertas. Lily dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos a la vez que Severus; los dos se sorprendieron al ver a esa cosa quieta, como si lo hubieran petrificado o algo así.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —preguntó Severus

De pronto se escucharon aplausos pausados, los tres miraron alrededor buscando el origen del sonido.

—Impresionante —dijo una voz en la oscuridad—. Todavía estoy desarrollando a mis personajes y ya reconocen a uno —detrás del gusano salió un hombre de casi treinta años, de cabello alborotado y en punta, piel blanca casi pálida y vestido todo de negro.

Severus y Lily lo miraban confundido mientras que Alex lo miraba sorprendida a la vez que abría y cerraba la boca como pez.

—Ti... Ti... Ti...

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas Alex? —preguntó Severus a la latino

—¿¡Tim Burton!?

—¿¡Qué!?/¿Quién? —dijeron a la vez Severus y Lily a la vez que miraban al recién llegado

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, se escuchó una quinta voz.

—Así que aquí estaban

Todos voltearon y vieron acercarse al Sr. Rickman. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron pálidos, olvidaron por completo al actor. Tim Burton solamente veía la situación sin decir nada. Alan pasó su mirada de los jóvenes al oscuro director.

—Disculpe ¿le están causando alguna? —preguntó Alan a Tim

—No, para nada —contestó el cineasta—. De hecho, yo les cause molestias. Les di un susto con el primer prototipo de uno de mis personajes —señaló el muñeco detrás de él

Alan miró y arqueó una ceja al ver al gusano de arena, había escuchado acerca del "estilo particular" de Tim Burton. Pasó la vista del mecánico a los adolescentes, los tres se veían apenados de haberse ido sin su permiso.

—Si querían ver otras filmaciones, pudieron decirme —Severus y las chicas miraron al hombre, iban a decir algo, pero Alan continuó—. Sí estoy molesto de que se fueran sin permiso, pero tampoco fue tan grave como para castigarlos. Confió en que lo más grave que pudo pasar es que se perdieran

Los tres suspiraron aliviados al escucharlo, de verdad creyeron que se metieron en grandes problemas. Tim Burton se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo observando a los presentes, le impresionó que la chica de lentes supiera el nombre de su personaje ya que aún no se hacía propaganda del gusano de arena.

El Sr. Rickman indicó a los chicos que los siguieran para regresar a la filmación de Duro de Matar, estaban por irse cuando Burton les llamó.

—Rickman —los cuatro se detuvieron y miraron al cineasta—. Si termina temprano, podrían venir al foro a ver la grabación. Se nota que, al menos a dos de ellos, les gusta como trabajo

Alan arqueó la ceja ante la invitación, la verdad es que no se lo esperaba al igual que los adolescentes. Alex y Severus se miraron felices y después al director, mientras que Lily puso una expresión de sufrimiento y resignación; si la había asustado los cortometrajes de ese director, no quería imaginar cómo serían las películas. El actor vio que a la pelirroja no le agrado la idea, pero se sorprendió al ver a la castaña y al azabache muy felices por la oferta.

—Severus, Alexandra —los mencionados voltearon—. ¿Quieren quedarse de una vez con el Sr. Burton?

Los dos se miraron y después al actor. La oferta de ver el trabajo de Tim Burton era genial y tal vez fuera la única; no obstante, ellos estaban ahí en primer lugar gracias al Sr. Rickman y les parecía mal irse a otro lado. Alan vio sus expresiones y supuso que estaban pensando.

—¿Hasta qué hora va a estar grabando? —preguntó Rickman a Burton

—Estaré aquí hasta tarde. Me gusta la oscuridad y la mayoría de mis tomas son así

Alan negó y miró a los jóvenes.

—Entonces ¿les parece si volvemos más tarde?

—¡Sí!/No

—No te preocupes Lilian, tú puedes quedarte conmigo y te mostraré los estudios ¿te parece?

—Sí

—Entonces lo veremos más tarde

—Hasta luego y espero que no sean tan asustadizos

Alex y Severus se miraron con una sonrisa. A los dos le había gustado el estilo de Burton y les alegraba que el Sr. Rickman los dejara ver una filmación del "excéntrico" director.

Se despidieron de Burton y regresaron al ser de filmación de Duro de Matar. Al mediodía los tres adolescentes se quedaron dormidos cerca de donde estaba el director y no era para menos, el cambio de horario les afectó mucho. En Los Ángeles ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y su diferencia de horario con Londres era de ocho horas, por lo que al otro lado del mundo ya era medianoche. Alan también estaba cansado, pero como todo un profesional en su labor resistió el cansancio; miró a los adolescentes dormidos y sonrió comprensivo por el cansancio.

«Me alegra que las señoritas pidieran permiso de "quedarse a dormir" con nosotros esta semana» pensó Alan. Sabía que iban a regresar tarde a casa, por lo que le comentó a Severus que le dijera a sus amigas de pedir permiso para quedarse con ellos durante una semana.

Finalmente a las seis de la tarde terminó la filmación por parte de Alan, el hombre estaba exhausto y quería regresar pronto a casa a descansar, pero tenía que despertar a los adolescentes y llevar a Severus y Alex con Burton ya que lo había prometido. Los despertó (con algo de dificultad) y fueron al set de filmación de Beetlejuice; llegaron y fueron recibidos por el mismísimo Burton.

Severus y Alex se fueron al set mientras que Alan y Lily se quedaron cerca de la silla del director y se durmieron, la idea de mostrarle los estudios tendría que ser otro día, por ahora estaban agotados.

La filmación de la película duró hasta medianoche, Severus y Alex no cabían de la emoción, la escena que mas les gusto ver fue la de la cena: todos de repente empezando a bailar y cantar "Day-O (Banana Boat Song)" y las manos que salieron de los cócteles de camarón. Se despidieron de Tim Burton a la vez que le agradecian por dejarlos ver la filmación de la película, despertaron a Lily y al Sr. Rickman y, por fin, regresaron a casa.

Ninguno de los tres adolescente podía negar que fue el mejor día del verano y de sus vidas.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Esta información me la inventé, traté de buscar más sobre el Royal Shakespeare Company y la participan de Alan Rickman (QEPD), pero no encontré nada. Me mostraba más su filmografía (actuación y dirección) así que por eso mi "aporte" de su carrera teatral.


	6. Callejón Diagon y regreso a Hogwarts

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y con este llegaron a Cokeworth dos lechuzas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Alex y Lily las recibieron en la habitación de la pelirroja, ya que ambas estaban pensando en darles un regalo de agradecimiento al Sr. Rickman y a la Srta. Horton por su amabilidad durante las vacaciones.

Alex ya sabía cuáles serían los útiles que les pedirían para ese año, pero decidió fingir que no revisando con detalle la lista de útiles de su carta. De pronto, la latina casi se caía de la cama debido a que Lily gritó de repente.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesta la latina, pero Lily no respondió

Vio a su prima parada en medio de la habitación y dándole la espalda. Alex se levantó y se acercó a Lily para saber qué le pasaba, miró sobre su hombro y vio que tenía una insignia color escarlata y dorada con una gran «P» superpuesta en el león de Gryffindor. Ahora que Alex lo pensaba, cuando en su época nombraron a Ron y Hermione prefectos, Remus les había dicho que lo habían nombrado a él prefecto, pero nunca dijeron que la perfecta de su época fue la Sra. Potter.

«Supongo que eso era obvio» pensó Alex

Miró a su prima y vio que todavía no se movía. Se paró frente a ella y pasó la mano enfrente de su cara, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

—Ok, plan B... —se hizo para atrás inhalando con fuerza—. ¡LILY!

La pelirroja gritó y cayó de espaldas dejando caer al suelo la insignia de prefecto.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesta la ojiverde desde el suelo

—No reaccionabas, además de que me la debías. Viste lo que venía en la carta y también gritaste y me asustaste.

Lily la miró mal. Alex le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Se escucharon pasos subiendo rápido la escalera y de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Niñas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien? —preguntó alterado el Sr. Evans

—Sí, papá. Estamos bien —respondió Lily

—¿Entonces por qué los gritos?

Como respuesta, Lily recogió la insignia y la puso en la mano de su padre. El Sr. Evans tardó unos segundos en entender lo que significaba; cerró el puño aún con la insignia y abrazó orgulloso a su hija menor.

—¡Cariño, muchas felicidades! ¡Mi pequeñita se convirtió en prefecta!

—¡Gracias, papá!

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Alex miró sobre el hombro de su tío y prima y vio a su tía y a Petunia.

—No es nada grave, tía Deborah —respondió la latina con tranquilidad—, solamente que a Lily la nombraron prefecta

La Sra. Evans y Petunia tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información, hasta que finalmente la matriarca Evans se acercó a su segunda hija a felicitarla y Petunia se iba molesta y ofendida de la habitación de su hermana a la suya. Una hora después, sonó el teléfono de la casa y al ver a su familia "ocupada", Alex bajó a contestar.

—¿Bueno? —respondió Alex al teléfono en español—. ¡Digo! Residencia Evans

Se escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea antes de contestar.

—Parece que todavía se te escapa un poco de español

La latina sintió un vuelco al corazón al reconocer la voz.

—Bueno, sí... —odiaba ponerse nerviosa cuando hablaba con Severus— no es algo que se me quite de un día para otro. He...

«Y tampoco cinco años estudiando en el extranjero lograron hacer que olvide mi idioma natal»

—¿Ya les llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts?

—Sí ¿y a ti?

—También. De hecho ¡me nombraron prefecto de Slytherin!

—¿En serio? ¡Que padre! ¡Digo! ¡Genial, muchas felicidades!

—Gracias Alex. Déjame adivinar, a Lily también la nombraron prefecta

—¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu gente?

Ambos adolescentes rieron por la ocurrencia de la latina. Siguieron hablando, ya fuera de cosas triviales o de vez en cuando de cosas que a ambos les interesara. Alex estaba tan concentrada en el teléfono que no se dio cuenta de que Lily bajó y al verla hablar animada y con un leve sonrojo supuso con quien estaba hablando. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la pelirroja se acercó a su prima con cautela y por detrás.

—Suena interesante, podríamos ir a ese museo un día los tres... ¡Ora! —a la latina le habían quitado el auricular. Pensando que se trataba de Petunia, Alex estuvo a punto de decirle una palabrota, pero se contuvo al ver a la pelirroja—. ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces? ¡Dámelo!

—¿Alex? ¿Alex?

—¡Hola Sev!

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Lily!

—Perdón por interrumpir tu conversación con mi prima, Sev. Pero yo también quiero hablar con mi mejor amigo

—¡Pues te esperas a que acabe! —reclamó Alex en español, tratando de recuperar el auricular

—Uh... está bien —dijo el chico no muy convencido, porque alcanzaba a escuchar el jaleo de las primas al otro lado de la línea—. Por cierto, felicidades por tu nombramiento de prefecta. Yo también lo soy

—¿En serio? ¡Que emoción! ¡Felicidades! Que cruel mi prima, yo te quería dar la noticia

—Te gano. Aunque también era bastante obvio que te nombrarían prefecta

—Lo mismo digo

—¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!

Alex seguía gritándole a Lily para que le devolviera el teléfono, pero la pelirroja fingía no escuchar y se concentró en la conversación con su mejor amigo. Después de unos minutos Alex se cansó y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de Lily a esperar a que terminara de hablar y poder seguir su conversación con Severus.

Lily reía por dentro al ver la expresión de enfado e impaciencia de su prima, pero igualmente le hacía feliz verla tan interesada en Severus. No obstante, la pelirroja disfrutaba más hacerla enojar, por lo que cuando terminó de hablar con su mejor amigo colgó el teléfono y Alex se puso de pie tan rápido que parecía que se sentó en un resorte.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué colgaste? ¡No termine de hablar con él!

—¿En serio? Ups... se me olvidó

—¡Ahora veras!

Y Alex comenzó a perseguir a Lily por toda la casa. La pelirroja no estaba asustada, al contrario, disfrutaba de la situación. Media hora después los señores Evans calmaron a las chicas y les pidieron que fueran a cambiarse, al parecer esa noche, toda la familia saldría a cenar para celebrar el nombramiento de Lily y la incorporación de Alex a Hogwarts. Las primas se alegraron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a arreglarse.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

—¡Te va a encantar el Callejón Diagon, Alex! ¡De verdad es lo más mágico que verás en tu vida, además de Hogwarts, claro!

—¡Ya entendí, Lily! ¡Ya córtale!

Era fin de semana y finalmente el viaje al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles escolares del nuevo año. Los padres de Lily no pudieron por debido a que llevaron a Petunia a Liverpool a buscar algunas cosas para su nuevo año escolar. Originalmente estaba pensado en hacer ese viaje al día siguiente, pero como la rubia no quería acercarse "más de lo debido" al mundo de los "fenómenos" hizo un escándalo hasta que finalmente sus padres accedieron a llevarla. Lily y Alex no se molestaron en ocultar su molestia, ya que era el colmo que a la edad que tenía la rubia hiciera ese tipo de "berrinche" para obtener lo que quería.

Pensaron que no podrían ir a comprar sus útiles escolares y ya estaban cerca de acabar las vacaciones y por ende el regreso a Hogwarts; pero no contaban con que el Sr. Rickman se ofreciera a acompañarlos al callejón. Ambas chicas inundaron de preguntas a Severus, quien solamente se defendió diciendo que, al parecer, su madre había "escuchado por accidente" su última conversación por teléfono con ellas.

—Yo también traté de negarme, diciéndole que ya eran muchas molestias, pero él insistió. —dijo Severus, con las manos levantadas en son de paz. Estaban en la casa de los Evans y los tres adolescentes estaban hablando en la cocina—. Y tampoco ayuda que mi madre se ponga de su lado.

—Me da mucha pena tanta molestia que le hemos dado al Sr. Rickman —dijo Alex

—Esto es más que nada para, según él, recompensar a mi madre —dijo Severus

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Lily

Severus les contó lo que su madre y el Sr. Rickman le habían dicho, desde su infancia hasta el arreglo matrimonial que los señores Prince y Rickman hicieron y el rechazo de Alan y Eileen ha dicho compromiso.

—Y a pesar de que nunca se casaron, el Sr. Rickman siempre ha amado a mi madre como una hermana. Cuando mi madre se casó con... mi padre —dijo Severus esa palabra con mucha dificultad—, nunca le dijo a nadie donde vivíamos, ni siquiera al Sr. Rickman. Hasta que finalmente el año pasado nos encontró y más de una vez trató de convencer a mi madre de que nos fuéramos con él, pero ella se rehusaba. —permaneció un momento en silencio antes de continuar. Alex vio en los ojos del chico vida y felicidad, algo que no había visto desde el día que lo conoció hasta que finalmente Tobías Snape fue encarcelado—. Es cierto que mi vida dio un gran giro, pero fue para bien y espero que eso nunca cambie.

La latina se tensó y miró hacia otro lado. El trauma del pasado familiar que cargaba su amado futuro profesor de pociones solamente era una parte; además de que le vino una gran duda ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la vida de Severus que lo orillo a unirse a los mortífagos cuando salió de Hogwarts?

«Supongo que tendré que esperar... eso si no regreso a mi época antes de que eso pase» pensó Alex con seriedad

Con toda esa información que el azabache les dio, las primas estaban sorprendidas, pero a la vez conmovidas. Ninguno de los adolescentes se percató que Eileen y Alan habían escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta.

Por fin al mediodía los dos adultos y los tres adolescentes fueron al Callejón Diagon. El trayecto hasta el Caldero Chorreante fue tranquilo, aunque cuando entraron al bar las miradas se posaron enseguida en los adultos, haciendo que Eileen y Alan se incomodaran. Los tres adolescentes no entendían el comportamiento de los clientes del lugar, pero decidieron ignorarlos; no obstante, antes de llegar al patio donde estaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon alcanzaron a escuchar unos murmullos que les dieron la respuesta ante tanta observación.

—No cabe duda, si es la hija de los Prince que rechazó su compromiso con uno de los chicos Rickman para casarse con un simple muggle

—¡Es cierto! ¿Pero qué hace aquí y con su ex prometido? ¿Acaso intentará cortejarlo y restablecer el compromiso?

—¡Pues que tonta! Perdió su oportunidad hace años, no podrá recobrarlo de la noche a la mañana

—¿Lo tendrá bajo los efectos de una Amortentia o un hechizo? Recuerda que el chico con quien se comprometió es un squib y el pobre no podría contrarrestar los efectos

—O a lo mejor le ofreció otra cosa. No me sorprendería que terminará siendo una pu...

Se escuchó el estallido provocado por un hechizo seguido del ruido de muebles y cuerpos cayendo. El tabernero Tom y todas las personas en el bar miraron hacia las personas en el suelo y luego a quien los atacó. Severus todavía tenía levantada la varita, apuntando a las personas que estaban hablando mal de su madre, y una expresión de enfado que a más de uno hizo que retrocediera por el miedo que les profesaba.

—Lo más sensato sería que se quedaran callados, pero si alguien tiene algo que decir en contra de mi madre, quiero ver que se atreva hacerlo —dijo Severus con calma, pero logrando percibirse el enfado y el veneno impregnado en sus palabras

Todos en el Caldero Chorreante, sin excepción, volvieron la cabeza con miedo y regresaron a sus asuntos. Severus guardó la varita en la manga de su camisa, dio media vuelta y tomó a su madre de la mano con delicadeza de camino al Callejón. Las primas y el Sr. Rickman miraron el bar una última vez y fueron detrás de los Snape, los tres tenían diferentes expresiones: tanto Alex como Alan estaban furiosos por lo que acababan de escuchar y también habían querido darle su merecido a las personas que hablaron mal de Eileen, pero Severus se adelantó y eso calmó un poco su furia; no obstante, les preocupaba que el chico se metiera en problemas legales al haber usado magia fuera de la escuela, pero después pensaron que al estar en un establecimiento mágico los del ministerio no podrían detectar al causante.

En el caso de Lily, estaba entre asustada y sorprendida. Solo había visto así de molesto a su mejor amigo y eso era en Hogwarts a causa de los Merodeadores.

Pasaron el muro y entraron al Callejón Diagon. Al igual que en el Caldero Chorreante, la gente los miraba al pasar y murmuraban; por lo que la Sra. Snape afianzó el agarre de la mano de su hijo y aceleró el paso directo a Gringotts, casi dejando atrás a las primas y al Sr. Rickman.

Llegaron al banco y fueron atendidos por uno de los duendes más ancianos. Alex y Lily cambiaron las libras esterlinas que el padre de la pelirroja les dio mientras que el Sr. Rickman y los Snape iban a las bóvedas a sacar dinero. Primero fueron a la bóveda de los Rickman y después a la Eileen, pero la mujer se sorprendió al ver que no iban a la que ella había abierto tiempo después de que se casó y su familia la borró de los lazos familiares debido a su matrimonio con un muggle, sino que iban más abajo y eso solo significaba...

—Alan —el hombre sólo respondió con un mohín—, ¿acaso vamos...?

—Sí, Leen

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Después de que te casaras y te renegaran de la familia, hable con ellos y les dije que no podían dejarte a tu suerte... que no me daba buena espina ese muggle —Severus gruñó en señal de estar de acuerdo con Alan—. También les dije que al "no contar con un heredero de sangre" su fortuna pasaría a manos del ministerio. Eso fue más que suficiente para que tus padres cambiaran de opinión; no obstante, como no sabían cómo ponerse en contacto contigo y tú ya no volviste a escribirles, me dieron poder sobre la bóveda de los Prince hasta que te encontrara. Lo cual, como sabes, me tomó mucho tiempo dar con ustedes.

Eileen estaba sorprendida con la noticia. Severus también, pero él estaba molesto; no le molestaba el hecho de que todo ese tiempo pudieron haber tenido una vida económica mejor, sino que sus "abuelos" le dejaron su herencia a su madre solamente porque no querían que fuera a parar a esos cretinos convenencieros del ministerio.

El vehículo comenzó a descender la velocidad, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo enfrente de un pasillo. El duende salió primero cargando una bolsa de piel que hacía mucho ruido, suponiendo Severus que contenía objetos metálicos. Anduvieron por el pasillo y cuando dieron la vuelta, Severus se detuvo en seco y tanto él como los adultos soltaron un jadeo de asombro: En medio del pasillo había un gigantesco dragón que impedía el acceso a las cuatro o cinco cámaras de los niveles más profundos de la banca mágica. Tenía las escamas pálidas y resecas debido a su prolongado encarcelamiento bajo tierra, y sus ojos eran de un rosa lechoso. En las patas traseras llevaba unas gruesas argollas cogidas a unas cadenas sujetas, a su vez, a unos enormes ganchos clavados en el suelo rocoso. Las grandes alas con púas, dobladas y pegadas al cuerpo, habrían ocupado todo el espacio si las hubiera desplegado. Cuando giró la fea cabeza hacia ellos, rugió de tal forma que hizo temblar la roca, y luego abrió la boca y escupió una llamarada que los obligó a retroceder a toda prisa por el pasillo.

—No se preocupen, está medio ciego —aseguró el duende, aunque por el tono de voz que utilizó no fue con la intención de calmarlos—, y por eso es más violento aún. Sin embargo, tenemos los medios para controlarlo. Sabe lo que le espera cuando oye los cachivaches. —el duende metió una mano a la bolsa y sacó unos pequeños objetos metálicos que, al agitarlos, producían un fuerte y resonante ruido, similar al golpeteo de diminutos martillos contra yunques. El duende los repartió a Severus y al Sr. Rickman—. Cuando el dragón oiga el ruido de los cachivaches, creerá que vamos a hacerle daño y se apartará; entonces apoyaré la palma de la mano en la puerta de la bóveda.

Volvieron a doblar la esquina, pero esta vez agitando aquellos objetos, que resonaban amplificados en las paredes de roca. Severus tuvo la impresión de que el sonido vibraba dentro de su propio cráneo. El dragón soltó otro ronco rugido, pero se retiró. El chico se dio cuenta de que la bestia temblaba, y cuando se acercaron un poco más comprobó que tenía unas tremendas cicatrices de cuchilladas en la cara, y dedujo que el dragón había aprendido a temer las espadas al rojo cuando oía resonar los cachivaches.

El duende puso la palma sobre la madera y la puerta de la cámara desapareció, revelando de inmediato una abertura cavernosa, llena hasta el techo de monedas y copas de oro, armaduras de plata, estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos que llegaban al techo, pociones en frascos con joyas incrustadas y equipos para preparar pociones y artículos tenebrosos.

Severus mentiría si decía que no estaba impresionado con lo que veía, podría decir que la fortuna de los Prince era igual incluso más que la de los Malfoy.

«Si Lucius viera esto, de seguro le daría envidia» pensó Severus con malicia, a pesar de que el rubio era su amigo

Eileen miró todos los objetos de la bóveda, más de uno lo reconoció porque lo había visto en su casa y otros no. Igualmente reconoció varios artefactos de magia oscura y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su hijo, quien miraba con interés (tratando de disimularlo) todo lo de la bóveda haciendo énfasis en las de Artes Oscuras, con preocupación. Admitía que en parte tenía la culpa de que a su hijo le interesara las Artes Oscuras, pero gracias a las cartas que Lily le enviaba, sin que Severus se enterara, le advirtió que sabía más sobre la materia que cualquier alumno superior e incluso más que los profesores y lo que empeoraba las cosas eran las "amistades" que tenía en Slytherin. Eileen más de una vez había tratado de hablar con su hijo respecto a su vida en Hogwarts para tratar de ayudarlo, pero él siempre lo evitaba a toda costa.

Se acercó a la parte de la bóveda donde estaban las monedas y tomó un buen puñado, llegando por completo los dos saquitos que llevaba. También tomó los libros de pociones y DCAO.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos —anunció Eileen

—Bien, vamos —dijo Alan e hizo un ademán con la mano para que su mejor amiga saliera primero

—Severus, vámonos

—Ya voy

Eileen volteó y se asustó al ver a su hijo hojeando un libro de Artes Oscuras. Caminó hacia él, le arrebató el libro y lo dejó en su lugar.

—¡Oye! —exclamó molesto el adolescente—. ¿Por qué...?

—Vámonos, nos están esperando tus amigas —contestó cortante Eileen y tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza lo sacó a rastras del lugar

Severus se molestó por la conducta de su madre, pero se dejó llevar fuera de la bóveda. El Sr. Rickman observó con atención la interacción entre madre e hijo y pudo notar la preocupación de su mejor amiga y el interés del chico con respecto a las Artes Oscuras.

«Espero que no vaya por el mal camino debido a la vida que ha tenido» pensó Alan al salir de la bóveda

El duende cerró la puerta, pasaron junto al dragón haciendo ruido con los objetos metálicos y regresaron al carrito. Regresaron al vestíbulo, donde las primas los esperaban y finalmente salieron de Gringotts al Callejón.

Las compras en el Callejón fueron tranquilas, los chicos compraron plumas nuevas, pergaminos y tintas, finalmente Severus pudo comprarse ropa nueva y no de segunda mano; y entre su madre y Lily tuvieron que moderar sus compras en la boticaria, ya que al tener un poco más de ingresos, el chico quería comprarse más ingredientes de pociones de las que realmente necesitaba para las clases en Hogwarts, mientras que Alex y el Sr. Rickman se reían.

Hicieron una pausa en su recorrido para almorzar y de postre degustaron un helado de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Al final fueron a la Librería Flourish y Blotts, primero vieron los libros que usarían durante el curso y al final vieron libros aparte solo por gusto. Alex estaba viendo las novelas del mundo mágico cuando vio que Severus se dirigía a una parte más apartada de la librería, lo siguió y se preocupó al ver que el chico curioseaba libros de Artes Oscuras. Sabía que no debía de interferir en las elecciones de las personas del pasado, pero no le agradaba el ver a su futuro profesor de pociones interesado en ellas, ya que eso fue lo que lo orilló a convertirse en mortífago.

«Aunque después tomó el camino correcto y se convirtió en la persona que amo en mi tiempo»

—Sí sabes que es descortés espiar a las personas ¿verdad?

—¡AH! ¡Severus!

El chico estaba parado detrás de la latina, había sentido que alguien lo mirada, volteó y encontró a Alex de pie casi oculta detrás de un librero, pero con la mirada hacia el suelo y pérdida por lo que no le fue difícil sorprenderla infraganti. Severus sonreía con superioridad mientras que Alex trataba de calmarse por el susto recibido.

—Y tú sabes que es grosero asustar a la gente ¿no? —dijo Alex molesta

—Espiar es peor que asustar a la gente —respondió Severus

Alex se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. El azabache sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien al lado de la latina, además de Lily, claro. Ya que se hubo calmado la chica, los dos pasearon con calma por la librería buscando algún libro de su interés por simple entretenimiento; aunque esa tranquilidad no duró mucho. Pasaron junto a la sección de transformaciones y de pronto se escuchó movimiento en el librero; Severus volteó y lo revisó, pero no encontró nada extraño. Tocó los libros y al hacerlo todos los del librero le cayeron encima, dejándolo sepultado.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Alex preocupada y comenzó a mover los libros para sacar al chico

El azabache logró sacar la cabeza y en ese momento se escucharon risas. Ambos adolescentes miraron por donde proveía la risa y fruncieron el ceño al ver quiénes eran.

—Ya sabíamos que eras un come libros, Quejicus. Pero deberías tomarlo con calma

—¡Largo de aquí, Potter!

—Oblíganos, Quejicus —contestó James con arrogancia

—No creo que pueda hacer mucho sepultado ahí, Cornamenta —dijo Sirius, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo

Alex terminó de quitar los libros y ayudó a Severus a ponerse de pie.

—Mejor váyanse a comprar sus libros y lárguense —dijo la latina enojada

—¡Vaya! Como si no fuera suficiente que Evans defienda a este ahora su prima también lo hace —dijo Sirius con fastidio

Severus gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que Lily y Alex lo ayudaban porque lo querían, pero al verse defendido todo el tiempo por chicas hacía que pareciera débil y le hería su orgullo. Sin mirar a los tres Gryffindors, el azabache se fue de ahí.

—¡Severus, espera! —le llamó la latina

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Es lo que siempre digo de Quejicus! ¡Es un cobarde! —dijo Sirius entre risas

Pero la risa del primogénito Black se cortó al ser derribado de espaldas por una ¿corriente de aire?

—¡Sirius!

James se acercó a ayudar a mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco entendía lo que sucedió. Los dos miraron al frente y vieron a Jones con el puño levantado como si de un golpe hubiera derribado a Sirius, pero ella nunca tocó al chico.

—¿Qué fue...?

—¿Qué, Black? ¿Acaso creíste que solamente con agua puedo darles su merecido? Y el hecho de que una mujer defienda un hombre no lo hace menos, pero con la mentalidad que tienen no me extraña que no lo sepan. Así que solo les diré esto una vez: dejen en paz a Severus de una buena vez —y se fue dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a los Merodeadores, otra vez.

James miró molesto a Alex cuando se fue, pero Sirius no y no sabía por qué.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Finalmente había llegado, el tan esperado 1 de septiembre llegó, regresarían a Hogwarts, a su hogar. Severus estaba feliz de volver al castillo como cada año, pero la sensación agridulce de dejar a su madre sola no apareció como cada año, sino que esta vez sentía que un peso sobre sus hombros se había ido y sentía que podía abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts sin culpa ni remordimiento, y no era para menos: Tobías Snape ya no estaba en sus vidas para seguir arruinándolas, ya no tenía miedo de dejar a su madre sola, porque sabía que se quedaría con buena compañía.

—Severus, hijo —escuchó la voz de su madre a la vez que sentía que lo movían con delicadeza del hombro—. Levántate o se hará tarde y perderás el tren

—Ya voy —contestó el chico, aun somnoliento

Eileen rio al ver a su hijo medio dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su habitación para dejar que se arreglara.

A las diez en punto salieron de casa. Alan y Rima acompañaron a los Snape a la estación de King's Cross; llegaron, acomodaron las cosas de Severus en un carrito y se dirigieron al andén 9 . Una vez cruzaron la barrera, viendo de frente el Expreso de Hogwarts, caminaron por el andén en busca de la familia Evans.

Los encontraron en los compartimentos de en medio, las primas bajaban de este, al parecer habían subido sus cosas. Severus y los adultos llegaron con los Evans, quienes al verlos los saludaron.

—Te ves muy contento, Severus —comentó Alex, ayudando al azabache con sus cosas—. ¿Emocionado por regresar?

—Claro que sí. —contestó el chico, acomodando sus cosas en el compartimento de las primas—. Además de que me siento más tranquilo

—¿Más tranquilo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque a pesar de que mi madre se quedará solo, como cada año, esta vez sé que no le pasará nada malo, porque estará muy bien acompañada

Alex sonrió al escuchar eso. Tal parece que, a pesar de anhelar siempre regresar a Hogwarts para alejarse de su abusivo padre, Severus se quedaba preocupado por su madre ya que ese hombre era la única compañía que la mujer tenía.

Salieron del compartimento y regresaron con Lily y los adultos para despedirse.

—Que tengas un excelente año, querida —deseó la Sra. Evans a su hija mientras la abrazaba

—Gracias, mamá

—Que tengas un excelente primer año en Hogwarts, Alex. A pesar de estar en quinto año —dijo el Sr. Evans, alborotándole el cabello a la latina

—Ja ja, que gracioso, tío. Pero gracias por tus buenos deseos —contestó la latina con una sonrisa, acomodándose el cabello

—Y asegúrate de que Metstli no haga travesuras

—Ya lo sé, tío

La brije puso ojitos de cachorro triste. Alex rodó los ojos a la vez que sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza a la loba

—Pórtate bien, mi pequeño príncipe —dijo Eileen abrazando a Severus

—¡Mamá! ¡No me digas así! —dijo Severus con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su madre empezó a poner cara triste, por lo que el chico se apresuró a decir en un susurro—. Ya no soy pequeño. Además de que acordamos de que no me dirías así en lugares públicos

—Ya sé que ya no eres pequeño, pero no puedo evitarlo, hijo. Estoy feliz

Severus sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba escuchar a su madre decir eso.

Se escuchó un silbido seguido de un grito «¡Todos a bordo!». Las primas se despidieron de los señores Evans con un abrazo y subieron corriendo al tren, seguidos por Metstli. Severus miró al tren y después a Alan y Rima.

—Muchas gracias por todo y por favor cuiden mucho a mi madre

—Claro que sí, querido —dijo Rima abrazando al chico

—Nos veremos en navidad, Severus —dijo Alan, despidiéndose del azabache con un apretón de manos

—Delo por hecho

—¡Hijo, apresúrate o el tren te dejará! —exclamó Eileen al ver que el tren comenzaba a avanzar

Severus besó a su madre en la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta abierta del vagón donde lo esperaba la latina con el brazo extendido. El Slytherin tomó la mano de Alex y la chica con un tirón subió a Severus al tren y cerró la puerta.

—Otro poco y te quedas —dijo Alex

—No creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente —dijo Severus con una sonrisa arrogante

«¿Y quién dijo que quería alejarme de ti?» pensó Alex con una sonrisa

Los dos caminaron hacia su compartimento, donde los esperaban Alex y Metstli. El viaje estaba siendo tranquilo, revivían lo que habían hecho en el verano, el cual fue el mejor de sus vidas: conocieron actores de teatro/cine, directores de películas, visitaron otros países incluso en otro continente...

—¡Esto fue una de las mejores cosas del verano! —exclamó Alex feliz mostrando un dibujo de ella misma que el mismo Tim Burton le había hecho a ella y a Severus el último día que fueron a ver la filmación de «Beetlejuice»

—Son algo siniestros, pero a la vez geniales —comenzó Severus sacando también su dibujo y mostrándolo

Lily y Metstli decidieron ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Al mediodía llegó la señora del carrito y compraron algunos bocadillos y jugos de calabaza, ya que a esa hora empezó a darles hambre. Un par de horas después escucharon que alguien tocaba a su puerta, voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises; su primera impresión sería que fuera Sirius Black, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era Regulus Black al verlo serio y con un broche de serpiente en la solapa de su saco. Severus puso expresión seria y se levantó a abrirle a su mejor amigo de su casa.

—Regulus, que gusto verte —dijo Severus a modo de saludo

—Lo mismo digo, Severus

—Hola Black —saludo Lily con formalidad

—Evans. Jones —saludo igualmente formal Regulus

—Hola —saludo Alex

—Disculpen ¿les molestaría que me lleve a Severus por un momento?

Las primas se miraron por un momento, luego Lily miró al menor de los Black y le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Regulus sonrió disimuladamente y se hizo a un lado para que su mejor amigo pasara.

—No tardo —dijo Severus

Salió del compartimento y cerró la puerta al salir. Alex miró a la pelirroja con la intención de preguntarle porque tanta formalidad, pero no dijo nada al ver la expresión seria y preocupada de su prima, quien seguía mirando la puerta por donde salió su mejor amigo.

—Lily ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Alex preocupada—. ¿Acaso no te agrada Regulus Black?

—No es eso —contestó Lily y ahora sí miró a su prima—. De hecho es el único de Slytherin que me agrada, aparte de Sev, obviamente

—¿Entonces?

—Me preocupa que lo lleve con los demás chicos de su casa

—¿Por qué?

Lily bajó la mirada y la castaña se dio cuenta de que la latina media sus palabras.

—El año pasado, antes de que llegaras, escuche a los Merodeadores hablando acerca de los Slytherin

—Seguramente prejuicios como siempre

—No, esto parecía diferente —al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su prima, Lily continuo—. A esos cuatro les da por pasearse por el castillo de noche y esa ocasión tal parece que siguieron a tres alumnos de séptimo que se dirigían al séptimo piso, a un tramo vacío de pared frente a un enorme tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado intentando enseñarle ballet a los trolls.

Alex sintió un brinco en su pecho al escuchar esa descripción: la Sala de Menesteres. Se inclinó más hacia adelante debido a la curiosidad.

—Como era de esperarse, los Merodeadores no entendieron lo que pasaba y más cuando los vieron caminar por ese tramo de pared tres veces, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando de pronto apareció una inmensa puerta negra de madera con una serpiente de plata grabada. La abrieron y entraron. —ambas latinas escuchaban con atención todo lo que Lily les decía—. Poco a poco fueron llegando más alumnos, entre ellos Avery, Mulciber, Notts, Zabini... —la pelirroja se quedó callada, no sintiéndose capaz de continuar, haciendo que Alex adivinara cuál era el otro nombre que iba a mencionar— Severus y Regulus

—¿¡Qué!? Pero... ¿qué hacía Severus con esos alumnos fuera de su Sala Común? —preguntó Alex confundida—. Si iban a hablar podían hacerlo ahí ¿no?

—Tal parece que no era solo hablar

—¿A qué te refieres?

—De los alumnos que se acercaron a esa sala, dos de ellos pasaron junto a donde los Merodeadores se escondían y escucharon que les molestaba tener que hacer sus reuniones tan lejos de su Sala Común, pero que no tenían opción, era el lugar más seguro para hacerlo. Al parecer, los de Slytherin tienen una Secta Secreta o algo así, porque después dijeron que tenían que hacerlos ahí ya que no cualquiera podía entrar a los Caballeros de Walpurgis.

—¿Los Caballeros de Walpurgis?

—Sí. No sé quiénes son ni cuáles son sus intenciones, pero al parecer a los Merodeadores les da la impresión de que practican Artes Oscuras y... y... —a la pelirroja se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se aguaron sus ojos

—¿Lily? —Alex se asustó al ver a su prima así—. ¿Lily, qué pasa? ¿Y qué más?

—Creen que son aspirantes a mortífagos

Eso último hizo que Alex sintiera que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. No podía ser... no era posible... ¿desde hace cuando tiempo Severus se reunía con esos dichosos Caballeros?

«Tal vez fueron ellos quienes convencieron a Severus para que se uniera a Voldemort» pensó Alex preocupada

«Podría ser» contestó Metstli por medio de su conexión «Ya que a pesar de que vimos que su situación familiar mejoró mucho, a lo mejor le prometieron vengarse de Tobías Snape y los Merodeadores»

«¡No puede ser!»

—¿Alex?

La latina levantó la mirada al escuchar a su prima. Lily la veía con preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos, ella también estaba preocupada por el camino que estaba tomando Severus.

—¿De verdad escuchaste todo esto de los Merodeadores? —preguntó Alex

—Bueno, solamente lo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Al día siguiente Remus me lo contó todo, más que nada por Severus y Regulus. Esa noche vi muy preocupado a Sirius por su hermano, a pesar de llevar años sin hablarse.

—Eso es obvio, a pesar de estar distanciados siguen siendo hermanos. Se quieren y se preocupan uno del otro... —Alex se cortó al ver la expresión triste de Lily y adivinó que la pelirroja pensaba que le gustaría estar igual con Petunia: a pesar de la distancia, quererse todavía

—¿Estás seguro en querer seguir con esto, Severus?

El azabache y Regulus hablaban a solas en el compartimento del segundo. Habían corrido las cortinas e insonorizado la puerta para que no los escucharan. Severus le dio un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla antes de hablar.

—Claro que sí

—Pero me escribiste que ese muggle fue arrestado y enviado a prisión ¡ya no tiene sentido que quieras seguir con los Caballeros!

—Me deshice de Tobías, pero aún tengo cuatro dolores más de cabeza de los cuales encargarme

Regulus no tuvo que preguntar para saber qué se refería a su hermano y sus amigos. Él también estaba molesto con Sirius, pero a la vez lo envidiaba; su hermano tuvo el valor de revelarse a su familia, siguiendo sus ideales y siendo él mismo. Él, Regulus, no tuvo ese valor y siguió con las enseñanzas de su madre Walpurga y toda la familia Black; y a pesar de que solamente su prima Bellatrix se había unido a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, sabía que si él también se unía a los mortífagos su madre y su familia estarían orgullosos de él... excepto Sirius.

«Tal vez sea tarde para mí, pero no para Severus»

—Severus, sigo pensando que no es necesario que te unas al Señor Tenebroso solamente para vengarte de los Merodeadores

—No solamente es eso —el menor Black miró sorprendido a su amigo—. Quiero demostrarles a todos los idiotas que se burlaron de mí que un mestizo puede ser igual o mejor que un tonto Sangre Limpia

A pesar de que ambos Slytherin pusieron hechizos insonoros a la puerta, una persona logro escucharlos perfectamente.

Después de lo que Lily le contó, Alex se preocupó. Salió rápido del compartimento, sin escuchar a Lily y Metstli, y fue a buscar a Severus. Llegó al último vagón y busco hasta casi llegar a los compartimentos del fondo y al ver uno con las cortinas corridas y sin poder escuchar nada supuso que era ese. Miró ambos lados del pasillo y al verse libre, sacó una ojera extensible de su bolsillo y lo paso por la puerta.

«Mujer precavida vale por dos» pensó Alex «Que bueno que lleve conmigo al ministerio una bolsa de los artículos de bromas que les compre a los gemelos»

Siguió escuchando detrás de la puerta y a cada palabra que escuchaba su preocupación aumentaba. Sabía que Severus guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto. En el compartimento se quedaron en silencio, de pronto se escuchó que alguien se ponía de pie; Alex guardó la oreja extensible y se alejó de la puerta lo suficiente para aparentar que buscaba a alguien.

—¿Alex?

—¡Severus! Al fin te encuentro

El chico estaba parado en la puerta del compartimiento. Había quitado los hechizos de la puerta y escuchó pasos cerca de donde estaba él y Regulus, así que salió a ver.

—Te dije que regresaría con ustedes —dijo algo molesto el azabache, saliendo del compartimento y cerrando la puerta

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¡Vi a los Merodeadores en el corredor y creí que los irían a molestar!

Alex pensó que fue una excelente excusa, pero no contó con que Severus se enfadara.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué no me puedo defender solo? ¿Qué necesito a una chica que me defienda?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo solo me preocupo por ti!

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Yo puedo defenderme solo!

—¡Yo nunca dije que no!

—¡Pues por tus acciones demuestras lo contrario!

—¡Solo me preocupo por mis amigos! ¿¡Eso es malo!?

—¡Sí!

Alex se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Sintió una punzada en su pecho a la vez que un nudo en la garganta y picor en los ojos. Sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, dejando solo a Severus en el pasillo del vagón.

El resto del viaje ni Severus ni Alex regresaron a donde Lily y Metstli, sino hasta que empezó a oscurecer y tuvieron que ir a cambiarse. Los dos iban cabizbajos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta del otro, sino hasta que sus manos se rozaron al momento de querer abrir la puerta del compartimento.

—Perdón —dijeron ambos a la vez—. Pasa tú, yo me cambió después. No, pasa tú

—¡Primero Alex y después Snape! —Ambos adolescentes voltearon y vieron a la loba en la puerta, detrás de ella Lily miraba todo con su túnica en las manos—. Siguen con eso de "Primero tú. No, primero tu" ¡no acabamos!"

Alex y Severus se sonrojaron levemente. El chico le dio un pequeño empujón a la latina para que entrara al compartimento y cerró la puerta tras ella, se recargó en esta y soltó un suspiro.

«Algo me dice que este año va a ser muy extraño» pensó Severus, deslizándose por la puerta hasta sentarse

—Se puede saber ¿dónde rayos estuvieron ustedes dos? —preguntó Lily mientras se cambiaban

Alex no contestó, no quería decirle respecto a la discusión que tuvo con el azabache, descubriendo que no le gustaba que lo ayudaran.

«Interpone todo con su orgullo y termina creando malos entendidos» pensó la latina con tristeza

Al no recibir respuesta, Lily volteó hacia su prima y le iba a volver a preguntar, pero se calló al ver su semblante triste y supuso que algo malo pasó entre los dos, por lo que decidió ya no decir nada. Las primas terminaron de cambiarse y Alex se acercó a la puerta para que ellas salieran y Severus entrara a cambiarse, pero al abrir la puerta, el chico se fue de espaldas y chocó con las pierna de la latina.

—¡Severus! ¡Perdón, no sabía que estás ahí! —se hincó al lado de Severus y lo ayudó a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila. No fue nada grave —contestó Severus, moviendo la mano en gesto de quitarle importancia

Ni Lily ni Metstli entendieron que pasaba entre esos dos.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo y los alumnos bajaron del tren.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí!

Los tres voltearon y vieron a un hombretón dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Tenía cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos, en una de ellas llevaban una lámpara de aceite, tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.

—-Bueno, te veremos más tarde en el castillo, Alex —se despedía Lily, tomando la mano de Severus y caminando hacia unos carruajes sin caballo

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No soy de primero año, soy...

—De quinto, pero es tu primer año en Hogwarts y por lo tanto tendrás que hacer lo mismo que los de primero

Alex se puso roja por la vergüenza debido a ser la única persona de quince años entre puro niño de once años. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica y fue hacia Hagrid y niños de primero seguida por Metstli.

—Algo me dice que disfrutaste ponerla incomoda —comentó Severus, ayudando a Lily a subir a uno de los carruajes

—¿Se notó? —preguntó Lily con voz inocente

—Bastante

Ambos amigos rieron. Debido a que en su carruaje todavía había lugares, Regulus subió y detrás de él una chica de cabello rubio y lacio abajo los hombros, ojos grises y mirada soñadora.

—Hola a todos, soy Pandora Stewart de Ravenclaw. Mucho gusto —se presentó la chica y miró hacia la ventana sin decir nada más.

Lily, Severus y Regulus se miraron sin comprender lo que pasó. El carruaje se sacudió y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo. Pasaron por unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuas de cerdos alados. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo. Finalmente se detuvo y bajaron del carruaje. Subieron por una escalinata de piedra y pasaron a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso. Tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era cálido. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos.

—Un placer conocerlos —se despidió la chica Pandora y entró al Comedor, directo a la mesa de Ravenclaw

—Que rara es —comentó Severus

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó Regulus

—No deberían de juzgarla. Solamente dijo dos oraciones y ya, con eso no pueden saber cómo es una persona —dijo Lily

—Como digas, Evans —dijo Regulus, poniendo los ojos en blanco

Tomó a Severus del antebrazo y el chico entendió que debían ir a su mesa.

—Nos vemos después, Lily —se despidió el azabache

—Nos vemos, Sev. —se despidió la pelirroja—. No importa en qué casa esté Alex, los tres seguiremos siendo amigos —y con esto último se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó entre Mary McDonald y Marlene McKinnon.

Severus se dejó llevar por Regulus y los dos se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Pasaron unos minutos para que los alumnos tomaran asiento en sus respectivas mesas y enseguida se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores.

Los alumnos de primero miraban todo el lugar con asombro y emoción. Lo normal sería que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts miraran a los pequeños de primero, pero todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre Alex, quien estaba roja a más no poder y con la cabeza baja. Iba al final de la fila.

Llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar. Los alumnos de primero estaban impresionados de ver a un sombrero cantar. En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

—Cuando pronuncie su nombre, les pondré el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente. —y así comenzó la selección.

La selección sucedió con tranquilidad, algunos alumnos eran seleccionados enseguida a su casa y otros tardaban un poco más. Cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó a la "J", Alex se sorprendió de que no la mencionara y eso la inquietó.

«¿Acaso seré la última solo por ser la mayor?»

Y lo que pensó se cumplió cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó al último alumno de primero.

—Jones, Alexandra —la llamó la profesora

Alex estaba más nerviosa que cuando estuvo en primero para la selección y no era para menos: la única de quince años y la última. Tratando de controlar los nervios, Alex caminó hacia el taburete y se sentó, enseguida la profesora McGonagall le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Mmm... difícil, muy difícil... —decía el Sombrero en la mente de la latina— además de interesante, no eres de este tiempo, vienes del futuro y en tu época eres una Gryffindor. Así que ¿quieres estar en esa casa?

—La primera vez me pareció que fui seleccionada ahí más que nada porque lo estaba pidiendo de manera inconsciente, pero esta vez lo dejaré a tu disposición. —respondió Alex, igual por la mente

—Está bien. Veamos... —el Sombrero comenzó a ver en la mente de Alex—. Lealtad... Valentía... Buen corazón... y cuando te lo propones también puedes ser astuta, fría y calculadora... Mh... realmente difícil.

A pesar de no ver nada debido al sombrero, Alex sentía la mirada de todos en el Gran Comedor y no era para menos, rara vez el Sombrero se tardaba en seleccionar a los alumnos.

—Bien, te pondré en...


	7. Seleccionada a ¿dónde?

—¡Slytherin! —finalmente exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador

Todos en el Gran Comedor soltaron jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero sobretodo Alex, Metstli, Lily y Severus. No se esperaban que la "prima" de la pelirroja, una hija de muggles, terminará en la casa que más repudiaba a los muggles y sus descendientes.

Los profesores también estaban sorprendidos, pero la cena de bienvenida debía continuar. McGonagall carraspeó haciendo que la chica reaccionara. Con un leve sonrojo le devolvió el sombrero a la profesora y, ante la atenta mirada de todos en el comedor, fue a sentarse junto a Severus, quien seguía sin poder creer que Alex fuera su nueva compañera de casa.

—Uh... ¿sorpresa? —dijo Alex para romper el hielo

—¡Y vaya que lo fue! —contestó Severus con una sonrisa. De pronto recordó algo y miró con una ceja arqueada a la chica—. ¿No le habrás pedido al sombrero que te pusiera aquí para estar conmigo, verdad?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

—Por lo que conversamos a finales del curso pasado. —al ver la mirada de confusión de la chica, negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía—. Me dijiste que no importaba en qué casa estuvieras seguiríamos siendo amigos, por eso me da la impresión que pediste estar aquí para cumplir tu palabra.

—¡Claro que no se lo pedí! —exclamó Alex totalmente roja y desvió la mirada—. ¡Digo! No es que me moleste estar aquí, es solo que le di toda la disposición al sombrero, así que él debió de elegir y... —se interrumpió al escuchar una risa, volteó y se sorprendió de ver que era Severus—. ¿Ahora qué dije?

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó el azabache tratando de calmarse—. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Lo único malo es que tengo que aguantar a tu mascota fastidiosa

—¿Quién llama? —de la nada apareció en medio de los adolescentes Metstli

—¡AH! ¿De donde saliste? —preguntó Alex, haciéndose para atrás por el susto

—Oh, pues ya ves...

—A ver a cuantos de Slytherin saca de quicio y desean convertirla en alfombra o colgar su cabeza en la chimenea —dijo Severus, enojado por el susto

—¡Oye, que lindo de tu parte! —le reclamó la loba

—¡Solo digo la verdad! —se defendió el azabache

La latina recargó los codos en la mesa, la barbilla en sus manos y soltó un suspiro.

—Y esto va a ser de todos los días —dijo resignada

Los alumnos estuvieron cenando tranquilos y conversando. De vez en cuando las demás casas veían a la de Slytherin, específicamente a donde estaba Alex conversando con Severus; era increíble que una hija de muggles estuviera en esa casa y ya hubiera entablado amistad tan rápido con uno de ellos; aunque bueno, también recordaron que a finales del año pasado los vieron juntos y de que se trataba del rarito de Snape.

Lily miraba a su prima y mejor amigo. Sí le hubiera encantado que la castaña estuviera con ella, pero también le alegraba que estuviera con Severus. Sentía que al menos de ese modo el chico ya no se sentiría tan solo como le dijo el año pasado antes de que Alex apareciera.

«Espero que no lo dejes solo como yo lo he hecho últimamente, por desgracia» pensó Lily con tristeza

Los Merodeadores también veían a la latina conversar con Quejicus. Ahora que la chica fue seleccionada con las serpientes, James ahora "entendía" porque lo defendía tanto. Aunque también le parecía raro que solo por el hecho de estar con él quisiera irse a Slytherin. El que estaba realmente enojado era Sirius; desde que vio a la chica estuvo haciendo lo posible por llamar su atención y él esperaba que fuera seleccionada a Gryffindor para poder estar más tiempo cerca de ella y poder conquistarla. Pero ahora que estaba con su enemigo, las cosas se le iban a complicar.

La cena terminó, Dumbledore dio su discurso final y permitió a los alumnos regresar a sus Salas Comunes. Todos los prefectos se pusieron de pie y llamaron a los de primer año para guiarlos. Alex se apartó para seguir a los de quinto, pero una mano la sostuvo de la suya impidiéndole seguir, volteó y otra vez sintió los colores subirle a la cara al ver que era Severus.

—¿Di...dime?

—¿No escuchaste que dije "Primer año, siganme?

—Pero yo... —Severus le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla

—Eso incluye a los de nuevo ingreso a pesar de estar en años superiores. Ahora, sígueme —quitó el dedo de los labios de la castaña, pero no le soltó la mano

Alex sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte y una extraña, pero agradable, sensación en el estómago. Se pusieron al inicio de la fila, Severus indicó a los alumnos de primero que lo siguieran y salieron del Gran Comedor. Al salir, Alex vio a Lily guiar a los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor; la pelirroja sintió que la miraban, volteó y saludo a su prima antes de irse.

Salieron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Alex era consciente de que la Sala Común de Slytherin era por ahí y tenía una idea de cómo era el lugar ya que en su segundo año Harry y Ron (que entraron haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle con la ayuda de la poción Multijugos) le contaron a ella y a Hermione como llegar, como se entraba y como era el lugar.

«Me pregunto qué contraseña usaron en esta época» se preguntó la latina

—Espero que todos, sin excepción, esten memorizando el camino hacia la Sala Común —dijo de pronto Severus, dándole un susto a la castaña—. Muchos suelen confundirse ya que aquí abajo parece un laberinto, aun si solamente es para ir al aula de Pociones, la cual se les enseñará después. —siguieron caminando por un rato más y se detuvieron al escuchar a Severus—. Bien, llegamos.

El chico se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. Los alumnos de primero miraron confundidos la pared mientras que Alex esperaba a que el azabache dijera la contraseña, la cual al escucharla le pareció absurdamente obvia.

—«Salazar»

«No bueno, que complicada»

«Lo bueno es que lo pensaste y no lo dijiste en voz alta, Xóchitl»

La loba iba a decirle algo a Alex, pero de pronto se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Severus la cruzo seguido por las chicas y los de primer año.

Era tal como sus amigos se las habían descrito: una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos alumnos que llegaron antes, acomodados en sillones de cuero negro. Las sillas y mesas eran de madera tallada y cubiertas de elaborados manteles. Por las ventanas se podía ver el Lago Negro ya que el lugar se extendía parcialmente bajo este, lo que le daba a la sala una luz verdosa. Tenía un buen ambiente pero también era bastante frío. Estaba decorada con tapices que ilustraban las aventuras de Slytherins medievales famosos.

Severus soltó a Alex y caminó hasta el centro de la Sala Común, los nuevos lo siguieron.

—Bienvenidos a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Para ir a los dormitorios es por las escaleras que se encuentran por allá —señaló Severus unas escaleras que estaban al fondo de la Sala Común—. El pasillo de la izquierda conduce al dormitorio de hombres y el de la derecha al de mujeres. Hay unas placas que indican el curso y después su dormitorio. Si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarnos a mi y a mi compañera prefecta, Narcisa Black.

Alex y Xóchitl se esforzaron por no soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre y ver a la chica rubia que ellas en el futuro conocías como Narcisa Malfoy. Aún con quince años, Narcisa se veía elegante y con excelente porte, lo que era de esperarse al ser de una familia Sangre Pura.

La rubia observó a todos los de primer año como si los analizara. Llegó hasta Alex y a ella la observó más que a los demás, provocando que la latina se sintiera incómoda... e intimidada.

«¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me ve así?» pensaba Alex, además de desear que la rubia no supiera Legeremancia

Finalmente Narcisa apartó la mirada de Alex, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio, y habló a los de nuevo ingreso.

—Bienvenidos a la noble casa de Slytherin. —empezó a hablar Narcisa—. Sé que muchos conocen la mala reputación que está cada tiene respecto a las Artes Oscuras, sobretodo gracias a Quien-Ustedes-Saben —los de primer año jadearon de sorprenda mientras que Alex y Xóchitl se tensaban, pero a la vez se ponían en guardia—. Debo decir que lo más probable es que algunos de sus familiares sigan sus ideales e incluso sean sus partidarios. Pero no teman —agregó rápido al ver la expresión de miedo en algunos de los pequeños— nosotros, o al menos la mayoría, compartimos esos ideales y esperan unirse a la causa lo más pronto posible. No obstante, su deber de aquí hasta que terminen sus años en Hogwarts es el de sacar buenas notas y enorgullecer a nuestro gran fundador Salazar Slytherin. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, prefecta —contestaron los niños de primero

Narcisa sonrió con suficiencia, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver que Alex estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados. La rubia se molestó, se acercó a la castaña con superioridad, pero la latina no retrocedió ni cambió su expresión.

—Dije ¿quedó claro? —dijo Narcisa

Alex le sostenía la mirada de manera desafiante. Iba a contestarle otra cosa, pero vio de reojo a Severus y se contuvo.

—Claro... prefecta

La rubia sonrió con superioridad y se alejó de la latina.

—Bueno, ya pueden irse a sus dormitorios —indicó Narcisa y ella se fue al suyo

Algunos de primero año la obedecieron yendo a su cuarto, otros se quedaron en la Sala Común para conocerla. Alex seguía de pie sin moverse, conteniendo las ganas de ir tras la rubia y darle... Gruñó de frustración y se dejó caer en un sillón. Severus vio a la chica con una ceja arqueada debido a su actitud, cuando ella se "sentó" en el sillón, él se sentó al lado.

—Vaya, nunca había visto a nadie que chocara con Narcisa tan rápido. Creo que batiste un récord

—No te burles por favor, Severus

—Yo solo digo

Los dos estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que el azabache lo rompió.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De poder estar aquí, ya que te puedes dar una idea de cómo somos los Slytherin, tomando en cuenta el "motivador" discurso de Narcisa

—No soy de porcelana, Severus, podré defenderme. Pero de todos modos, gracias por preocuparte

—Pues si me preguntan a mí, pos' tengo miedo —intervino Metstli

—Y justamente nadie te pregunto, saco de pulgas —contestó fríamente Severus

—¡Repite eso en mi cara, narizón!

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Ambos, la castaña no supo en qué momento, estaban a unos centímetros del rostro del otro y Alex podía jurar que veía las chispas saltar ante la mirada de odio que se lanzaban mutuamente. La latina suspiró, puso una mano en la cara de Severus y en el hocico de Metstli y los separó bruscamente.

—Todavía no empieza el año y los dos ya se quieren matar ¿van a estar así todo el tiempo?

Severus y Metstli solo se lanzaron otra mirada de odio y voltearon hacia el otro lado en un gesto de orgullo. Alex se golpeó la frente por esa actitud infantil. Se puso de pie, llamando la atención del chico.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Severus

—Ya me voy a mi habitación. Mañana comienzan las clases ¿no? —contestó Alex con una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vemos aquí temprano para ir juntos al Gran Comedor?

—Sí, me parece bien —contestó Severus, levantándose también

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana

Ambos se despidieron y Alex, sacando a arrastras a Metstli para evitar otra discusión, se fue a su habitación. En el pequeño tramo que hizo desde los sillones hasta las escaleras, tuvieron encima las miradas de todos los alumnos de Slytherin haciendo que ambas latinas se pusieran incómodas; solamente hasta que llegaron a las escaleras y nadie las podía ver soltaron un largo suspiro.

—Hablando de momentos de tensión e incomodidad... creo que nunca habíamos pasado por algo así —comentó la loba, caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios

—No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, pero espero que podamos salir vivas de aquí —dijo Alex, llegando a una puerta que decía «Quinto año. Mujeres»

—Con ese ambiente, si siento que estamos en un nido de víboras

—¡Ay! ¿por qué será? —preguntó sarcásticamente Alex

Ambas latinas rieron. Llegaron a una puerta de madera negra que tenía una placa plateada que decía «Alexandra Jones»; se aseguró de tener su varita a la mano y con precaución abrió la puerta. Sabía que siendo apenas la llegada a Hogwarts no podía pasarle nada mano, pero al estar en Slytherin (recordando que era hija de muggles) no le daba buena espina y era preferible estar alerta, o como siempre les recordaba Ojoloco Moody: Alerta Permanente.

Al ver la habitación, Alex se dio cuenta de que no era tan diferente a la suya en su época y en Gryffindor, al parecer que solamente cambiaban los colores por las casas. Vio al pie de la cama su baúl y sobre este acomodado perfectamente su uniforme con el escudo y los colores de Slytherin.

La latina se acercó al baúl e iba a tomar la ropa, pero las patas de Xóchitl se posaron en sus muñecas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y sí al ponerte ese uniforme te sale roña?

—¡Ay Xóchitl, no inventes!

—Solo digo

Alex rodó los ojos. Se soltó del agarre de la loba y tomó el uniforme; todavía no podía creer que el Sombrero Seleccionador la colocara en Slytherin, recordaba que en su primer año estuvo a punto de enviarla ahí, pero al final la envió a Gryffindor ¿qué cambio? ¿acaso ella cambió tanto como para que el Sombrero ahora decidiera enviarla a Slytherin? Esa duda llegó a su mente después de escuchar la casa de las serpientes. A pesar de sabía que solo se quedaría un tiempo indefinido y mientras tenía que estudiar en Hogwarts, fue algo que realmente la dejó confundida.

—Hola... tierra llamando a Alex ¿me escuchas? Houston...

—¿Eh?

Xóchitl la llamaba, a la vez que pasaba su pata enfrente de la cara de su humana.

—¿Ya volviste de la luna o sigues en ella?

—Que graciosa

—Es que te quedaste quieta en cuanto tomaste el uniforme. Creí que de verdad le hicieron algo

—Exagerada

Alex regresó el uniforme sobre su cama y abrió su baúl, sacó sus cosas y comenzó a instalarse en la habitación. En cuanto terminó, tomó su pijama para cambiarse, pero en eso tocaron a su puerta. Dejó la pijama en su cama, tomó su varita, guardandola con disimulo en la manga, y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Narcisa Black —la castaña se tenso y empuñó su varita—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Jones?

Alex miró a Xóchitl con duda. La loba negó con la cabeza, Narcisa golpeó la puerta y llamó a la latina, quien finalmente decidió recibir a la recién llegada, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué se le ofrece... prefecta Black? —preguntó Alex fríamente

—Vaya, buenos modales. Un punto a tu favor —comentó Narcisa con una sonrisa burlona—. Aunque tal vez te lo descuente, ya que no estás siendo educada en esos momentos. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Una disculpa. Pase, por favor —la castaña se hizo a un lado para dar paso a la rubia

Narcisa entró sin borrar su sonrisa y Alex cerró la puerta. Sin que la castaña se lo preguntara, la rubia se sentó en la cama de la latina y veía el lugar con curiosidad, aunque a Alex le dio la impresión que con burla y superioridad.

—Entonces... ¿qué se le ofrece, prefecta?

—Tranquila, Jones. No es necesaria tanta formalidad; no obstante, entiendo tu hostilidad a pesar de los modales. Por eso vine a hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo puedes "sobrevivir" a la casa Slytherin a pesar de tu... deshonroso origen

—Si que te mordiste la lengua para no decirme Sangre Sucia ¿verdad?

Tanto Narcisa como Xóchitl se sorprendieron de que la latina dijera esa palabra sin ningún problema, aceptando lo que era y como algunos compañeros Slytherin podrían llegar a llamarla.

—Veo que me hice una mala idea de ti. Eres dura

—Uh... ¿gracias?

—De nada. Y más o menos cuentas con una ventaja

—¿Que ventaja y cómo que más o menos?

—Eres amiga de Severus ¿no?

—Sí ¿y?

—Puedes contar con él para cualquier duda que tengas sobre Slytherin, pero lamentablemente no podrás "amigos" aquí

—Eso ya lo sé por mis "deshonrosos orígenes" ¿pero Severus qué tiene que ver?

—Es uno de los alumnos más brillantes de Slytherin y sabe más de Artes Oscuras que cualquier alumno supiera ir desde que estaba en primero

—Pero...

—Se descubrió que es un mestizo y su padre es un alcohólico salvaje. —Alex se tensó y sintió una opresión en su corazón ¿cómo es que...?—. Además que no ayuda que siempre esté solo o que prefiera estar con esa Sangre Sucia de Evans... ¡oh, lo siento! Con tu prima

La latina apretó con fuerza sus puños, estaba molesta por lo que dijo de sus amigos. Se acercó a Narcisa, la tomó de la muñeca y, tratando de ser gentil a pesar de su molestia, sacó a rubia de su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—Vaya, se nota que es la prometida de Lucius Malfoy y hermana de la loca Bellatrix —comentó Xóchitl momentos después de que su humana corriera a Narcisa

—Y luego porque la gente tiene esas ideas con respecto a los Slytherin

—Eso y porque te molesto todo lo que dijo sobre Snape

Alex gritó furiosa y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza.

—¿¡COMO CARAJOS SUPIERON SOBRE LA VIDA FAMILIAR DE SEVERUS!? ¡ADEMÁS QUE CHINGADOS LES IMPORTA!

—Whoa, sí que estás enojada, ya que tú nunca hablas a groserías

Alex siguió gritando enfurecida y por impulso golpeó con fuerza la pared.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? —preguntó alarmada Xóchitl, acercándose a la castaña a la vez que tomaba su forma humana—. A ver la mano —la tomó y vio salir sangre de los nudillos—. ¡Seras mensa! ¡Lastimarte no ayudará en nada!

—Solo fue para desahogarme, no te enojes —contestó Alex soñando más calmada

Xóchtil solamente negó con la cabeza.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Severus vio a la latina irse y llevándose con ella a la escoba con patas que tenía por mascota (la loba más de una vez le gritó que no era mascota sino compañera, pero él siempre le decía así desquitarse de todas las que le hacía). Volvió a sentarse, apartó la mirada del pasillo y la posó en la chimenea, aún no podía creer que Alex estuviera en Slytherin con él; a pesar de que ella le aseguro que no tuvo nada que ver que con su selección, le alegró.

A pesar de que tenía a su mejor amigo, Regulus, le hacía de Lily y últimamente se estaban distanciando mucho. Después misteriosamente llega una prima de la pelirroja y desde que lo vio intentó ser su amigo, eso al principio no le dio buena espina, pero después de ver como trataba a los Merodeadores, dándoles su merecido y defendiendolo de corazón (lo cual al principio le dolía a su orgullo), se dio cuenta de que Alex era una persona que valía la pena conocer y entablar una amistad y en el verano lo comprobó al darse cuenta que tenían algunas cosas en común y que las cosas que la chica le mostraba encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad y gustos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh?

Severus apartó la mirada del fuego y miró detrás de él, encontrándose con su mejor amigo.

—No es nada, Reg

El menor Black soltó un mohín indiferente. Saltó sobre el respaldo del sillón y se sentó junto al mayor.

—Te alegra que tu novia fuera seleccionada a Slytherin ¿verdad?

—¿¡Qué rayos...!? ¡Alex no es mi novia! —exclamó Severus, sonrojado—. ¡Es solo una amiga y prima de Lily! ¡Y tú sabes a quien quiero!

—Pero quien dice que eso no puede cambiar —contestó Regulus con una sonrisa burlona

Severus gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada otra vez a la chimenea, mientras que Regulus tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona; le encantaba hacer enojar a su mejor amigo con esos temas.

—Dejando eso de lado —dijo Regulus para romper el silencio—. Al menos ahora tendrás a otra persona a quien hablarle, que no solo sea yo. De ese modo te vuelves más social

—Sabes que tengo suficiente con ustedes tres, no necesito rodearme de gente solo porque sí. Quiero estar con personas que de verdad quieran estar conmigo, no por conveniencia

—De verdad eres la persona más desconfiada que conozco

Sin mirar a Regulus, Severus sonrió con suficiencia. Los dos siguieron conversando hasta que vieron que empezaba a ser tarde y al día siguiente empezaban las clases. Se despidieron en el pasillo de los dormitorios y entraron cada uno en el suyo.


	8. Regulus Black

Alex creía que la peor manera de que despertaran a uno era con ruidos, pero "por las malas" aprendió que no era así; algo estaba sobre su cama a cuatro patas brincando a la vez que sentía algo sobre ella. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

—¡Xóchitl! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—Buenos días

—¿Qué tienen de "buenos" si me levantas de ese modo?

—Fue para que te asegures de que no estás soñando

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Ya se te olvidó dónde estamos?

—No. Estamos en Hogwarts, en uno de los dormitorios de Slytherin, que todavía me parece increible que este en esa casa

—Y alégrate que la serpiente es de adorno y no real

—No me ayudes. Ahora bájate, tengo que arreglarme para las clases

La loba obedeció. Alex tomó su ropa y fue alistarse al baño, media hora después tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad los aposentos de Slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta. Llegó a la Sala Común y vio a varios alumnos que seguían ahí. En cuanto la escucharon llegar, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, haciendo que la latina se sintiera incómoda.

—Alex

La aludida volteó y se alegró de ver un rostro conocido.

—Buenos días, Severus

—Buenos días ¿nos vamos?

—Sí

El chico caminó hacia la salida, ignorando las miradas de los demás alumnos. Alex lo siguió de cerca, en cuanto salieron al pasillo de las mazmorras y la entrada se cerró detrás de ellos, la chica pudo respirar con calma.

—¿Tensión? —preguntó Severus

—Como no tienes idea —contestó Alex—. ¿Así es siempre el ambiente en la Sala Común?

—Más o menos

—Que horror

—Solo tienes que ignorarlos y hablarles solo si es necesario. Ya viste que eso de "hacer amigos" no es algo común ahí y menos con las ideas de Pureza de Sangre. Es complicado

Alex miró de reojo a Severus y vio que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, al parecer ser un Slytherin era más difícil de que lo se veía. Llegaron al vestíbulo y vieron a los demás alumnos entrar al Gran Comedor. Alex divisó una cabellera roja, a juego con su uniforme, se acercó con cautela por detrás de Lily y le cubrió los ojos. La pelirroja sujetó las manos sobre sus ojos intentando quitarlas.

—Ah, ah

—Vamos, Alex. Deja de jugar

—¡Rayos! —soltó a su prima, quien dio media vuelta para verla, y se estaba riendo—. No dije gran cosa y adivinaste

—Como si fuera tan difícil. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en tu Casa?

—Pues... salí viva de ahí, así que es un logro ¿no?

Lily rió por el comentario. De pronto la latina sintió un golpe en su hombro a la vez que veía a alguien pasar junto a ella. Quien la golpeó, una chica tosca y encorvada, la miró sobre su hombro y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Pásale, ya sabes —murmuró Alex en español a la vez que se sobaba el hombro

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —las primas miraron a Severus, quien había estado callado—. Quien te empujo es Alecto Carrow y son de los que siguen esas creencias

—Que linda —dijo Alex con sarcasmo—. ¿Que no puede estar en sus asuntos y yo en los míos?

—No

—Vaya

—Creo que es mejor entrar a desayunar —intervino Lily

Alex y Severus ya no dijeron nada. Los tres entraron al Gran Comedor y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Lily se sentó con sus amigas Mary MacDonald y Alice Roberts. La latina y el azabache se sentaron, frente a frente, apartados de los demás de su casa, en cuanto se sentaron se acercó a ellos un chico que Alex lo reconoció enseguida, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —preguntó el recién llegado

—Claro que sí, Reg

El chico se sentó junto a Severus, y entonces se volvió hacia la chica.

—Anoche no nos presentamos. Soy Regulus Black —se presentó, teniéndole la mano a la latina

—Alexandra Jones, mucho gusto —contestó la chica, estrechándole la mano

Severus debía reconocer que le sorprendió la conducta de su mejor amigo, ya que Reg venía de una de las familias más creyentes en la Pureza de Sangre y que le hablara así a una hija de muggles... era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Alex y Regulus se soltaron, los tres empezaron a desayunar y hablar entre ellos para conocerse.

—No te agrado que te pusieran aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó Regulus a Alex

—Más que nada, me sorprendió —confesó la latina—. Con todos sus ideales pues... no creí que encaja aquí —con eso último, Severus y Regulus se quedaron mirando a la chica—. ¿Qué?

—Vaya, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que no habla mal de nuestra casa —admitió Regulus

—Bueno... no puedo basarme solo en lo que me cuentan, también tengo que conocer a quienes están aquí y después darme una idea ¿no? —la verdad es que solamente había convivido con una persona de Slytherin en su tiempo como para decir eso, pero lo veía como una oportunidad de conocer más a fondo esa casa y así eliminar los prejuicios.

La respuesta volvió a sorprender a los chicos, pero ya no dijeron nada más. Siguieron desayunando, pero de pronto Alex comenzó a sentirse observada; miró con discreción a la mesa de Slytherin pensando que alguno de ellos la seguía fulminando con la mirada, pero le sorprendió ver que no era así.

—Gryffindor —dijo de pronto Regulus

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida la chica

—Quienes te miran son de Gryffindor. Específicamente, el zoquete de mi hermano y sus amigos

Alex miró sobre su hombro y justo a tiempo vio a Black y Potter volver la cabeza hacia adelante y Pettigrew bajarla a su plato. Lupin suspiró por la conducta de sus amigos y él, en lugar de fingir que no la miro, la saludo con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Alex le correspondió el saludo y se volvió hacia los chicos con quienes hablaba; Severus seguía comiendo el poco desayuno que se sirvió mientras que Regulus la miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué? De esos cuatro, Remus es el único con cerebro y sentido común. Así que no le veo lo malo de ser su amiga

—Si lo pones de ese modo...

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo del Gran Comedor. Alex, Severus y Regulus hicieron lo mismo; al salir se encontraron con Lily esperándolos en la entrada. Regulus se despidió y se fue de regreso a las mazmorras, tenía Pociones.

—¿Qué clase tenemos? —preguntó Alex, siguiendo a sus amigos por las escaleras

—Transformaciones —contestó Lily revisando su horario

Severus soltó un mohín a lo cual la pelirroja se rió y la castaña lo vio confundida. Al ver su expresión, el azabache hablo:

—Transformaciones es la única clase que se me dificulta

—Sev, nadie es perfecto. Ya deberías saberlo —dijo Lily

—Lo sé, pero me frustra mucho

—Tranquilo, mejorarás con el tiempo —lo animó Alex

Y era cierto, él Severus adulto le había contado que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts batalló mucho con la clase de la profesora McGonagall hasta quinto año en el que una persona especial lo ayudó a estudiar y practicar hasta ser uno de los mejores de la clase. Entonces la latina se dio cuenta ¿eso quería decir que ella...?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que le agarraban la mano. Prestó atención y vio que Lily la guiaba hasta el salón; no supo porque de repente su prima la llevaba así, pero se dejó hacer. Llegaron al salón y se sentaron en los lugares de en medio; le sorprendió ver que eran asientos para tres cuando en su tiempo eran para dos.

Los demás alumnos siguieron entrando. La latina miró su entorno y entonces se percató del gato atigrado gris con marcas rectangulares alrededor de los ojos y tuvo que contener una sonrisa, ya que se suponía que no sabía quién era. Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a callarse debido a que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del felino. En cuanto el salón estuvo en total silencio, el gato saltó del escritorio y en el proceso poco a poco fue obteniendo forma humana hasta que quedó en su lugar, de pie enfrente del escritorio, la figura autoritaria de Minerva McGonagall. Las exclamaciones de asombro y emoción por parte de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar y pudo seguir por más tiempo de no ser porque la mujer silenció a sus estudiantes con una mirada severa.

—Buenos días a todos. Me complace ver que les fascinó esta rama de la Transformación (a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo ven), la cual repasaremos una vez más en el primer cuatrimestre del curso para sus T.I.M.O.s: Los animagos —otra vez los murmullos de emoción aparecieron y la profesora volvió a instaurar el silencio—. Como saben, la animagia es una de las ramas de la Transformación más complicada del mundo. A veces puede ser confundida con la licantropía y con las maledictus; primero que nada, veremos la diferencia que existe en estas tres diferentes Transformaciones:

»La licantropía es el estado en el que un hombre lobo se convierte en un lobo casi temible y mortal. Los hombres lobo son personas con la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo en apariencia y naturaleza, al haber sido mordidos por otro. El hombre lobo que se transforma bajo la influencia de la Luna Llena, vaga sin propósito fijo por la noche, convirtiendo y devorando a niños y adultos.

Al escuchar esa descripción, Alex no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Remus. El chico estaba cabizbajo y no era para menos. James estaba sentado junto a él y le tocó el hombro en una señal de apoyo. Remus sonrió tristemente.

—Las maledictus —continuó la profesora McGonagall— son individuos cuya sangre está maldita, lo que eventualmente las lleva a transformarse en una bestia permanentemente. La maldición solo ocurre en mujeres y es transmitido de madre a hija. Las maledictus tienen la voluntad de transformarse de humana a bestia y viceversa, pero claramente no será así siempre, ya que en algún momento se transformaran en bestia permanentemente, y dependiendo de la maldición puede transformarse en otras criaturas.

»Y finalmente, los animagos son magos y brujas con la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla. Esta capacidad no es innata, como en el caso de las maledictus, sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos, como la licantropía. La transformación del animago puede salir horriblemente mal, eso es por lo que el Ministerio de Magia vigila muy de cerca a los que lo intentan.

La latina miró otra vez con discreción a los Merodeadores. Los cuatro se miraron con complicidad, Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con burla y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la Jefa de los leones.

—Búrlese si quiere, Sr. Black. Pero la animagia no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, de hacerse mal quedaría con mutaciones permanentes, llegando a ser mitad humano y mitad animal. —apartó la mirada de Sirius y se volvió hacia sus alumnos—. Para convertirse en animago hace falta un encantamiento y una poción.

A pesar de haberlo visto en tercer año, los alumnos se mostraron emocionados con el tema de la animagia; murmuraban en que animal les gustaría convertirse y que es lo que harían con dicha habilidad. En toda la clase, Alex miró de reojo a los Merodeadores; la latina recordaba que Sirius y Remus le dijeron a ella y a sus amigos (en la Casa de los Gritos) que les tomó tres años lograrlo, por lo tanto para ese entonces los Merodeadores ya deberían de haberlo logrado: James un ciervo, Sirius un perro y Pettigrew una rata.

La clase terminó y los alumnos poco a poco fueron saliendo del aula hacia su siguiente clase. Lily, Severus y Alex fueron de los últimos en salir, pero no fueron los únicos.

—Jones

Los tres amigos se detuvieron, voltearon y vieron que se trataba de los Merodeadores.

—¿Sí, Black? —dijo Alex

—Vaya, me alegra ver que aun conservas la amabilidad

—¡Por favor! Solo he estado una noche. Además ¿por qué tendría que dejar de serlo? Eso sería a menos que me fastidies tanto y solamente tratándote con hostilidad me dejarías en paz

—Parece que Evans no te advirtió con respecto a los Slytherin. Y no es para menos, siempre está con Quejicus

—¡No le digas así!

Sirius soltó una carcajada, James y Peter reían por lo bajo mientras que Remus solo negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya, Quejicus! Ya no solamente es una chica la que te tiene que defender ¡ahora son dos!

Severus comenzaba a molestarse; estaba por responderle al mayor de los Black, pero Alex habló primero.

—Que por si no recuerdas esta chica les dio una lección a ti y a Potter a finales del año pasado en los baños

Las risas de los tres Merodeadores se detuvieron y ahora fueron reemplazadas por las de Severus. Como olvidar que la chica dejó congelados contra la pared a los pretenciosos Potter y Black y los dejaron ahí hasta que alguien los encontró. Y al parecer ni Sirius ni James lo habían olvidado tampoco; el ojigris estaba molesto, lo peor que podía pasarle es que se metieran con su orgullo.

—Ahora, si no les importa, nosotros tres nos iremos a nuestra próxima clase —dijo Alex tomando las muñecas de Lily y Severus—. Así que permiso —y se fueron del aula de Transformaciones

—Vaya... parece que la prima de Evans tiene más carácter que la última vez que la vimos —comentó James

—Pero ella tiene razón —dijo Remus y sus amigos lo miraron—, tenemos que ir a clases

—¡Ow, Lunático! —se quejaron sus amigos

Remus tomó a James y Sirius de la capucha de sus túnicas y los llevó casi arrastras a su próxima clase, con Peter tras ellos.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

El tiempo transcurrían con normalidad: los alumnos iban a sus clases, al Gran Comedor, la biblioteca, los jardines y terrenos... no obstante, cuando veían pasar a Alex, Lily y Severus muchos alumnos se les quedaban viendo, de por sí en Hogwarts se hablaba de esa extraña amistad entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin y ahora le agregaban a una Slytherin familiar de muggles... realmente eran un grupo muy particular y eso le trajo problemas a Alex.

Cuando tenía que ir algún lado o quedarse sola por un momento, Alex era agredida verbal y físicamente por las otras serpientes, no perdonaban que una Sangre Sucia como ella estuviera en Slytherin y manchara el buen nombre de su fundador. A pesar de que Lily y Severus llegaban a interrumpir y ayudar, tampoco podían hacer mucho por ser otra Sangre Sucia y el mestizo extraño.

—¿Cómo es que puedes aguantar a esos sujetos? —preguntó Alex enojada y casi gritando, estando los tres a la orilla del Lago Negro

—Ya me acostumbré —contestó Severus sonando indiferente, pero notándose en su voz el desánimo—, pero tener un amigo que te ayude a no perder los estribos y así evitar lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra también ayuda

—De verdad tengo que agradecerle a Regulus Black por ayudarte a mantener la cordura en esa casa —comentó Lily

—A propósito ¿cómo fue que tú y Regulus se volvieron amigos? —preguntó Alex con curiosidad

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me contaste eso, Sev —dijo Lily

—Porque nunca me preguntaste —respondió el azabache a la pelirroja—. Pero, en fin. Estábamos en segundo año; recuerda, Lily, que Reg es un año menor que nosotros. Él estaba triste y apartado de los demás en la Sala Común. A pesar de haber quedado en Slytherin, su relación con su hermano empeoró ya que Black se reveló y fue a parar a Gryffindor y esperaba que Reg hiciera lo mismo, pero la presión de su familia fue más fuerte y por eso siguió con la tradición.

»Hasta ahora no he podido entender qué fue lo que me orilló a acercarme a él, hablarle, consolarlo. Desde entonces somos amigos, incluso un año después de eso Reg me dijo que soy su mejor amigo y eso... me alegro mucho oírlo.

Las primas se miraron sorprendidas, pero después se sonrieron. En verdad tenían que agradecerle a Regulus Black. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

—¡Severus!

Los tres amigos se volvieron y vieron acercarse a ellos justo el chico que hace unos segundos era el centro de su conversación. El aludido se puso de pie.

—Tranquilas, no se levanten —dijo Regulus a las chicas al ver que se iban a poner de pie—. Necesito hablar con Severus un momento

—Sí, claro —contestó Lily

—En seguida regreso —dijo Severus y fue detrás del menor de los Black

Las primas se miraron con preocupación, tenían una idea de que era lo que podrían hablar esos dos. Alex se levantó, le dijo a Lily que enseguida volvía y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, la latina ya había corrió detrás de los chicos. Vio a Severus y Regulus caminar por los límites del Bosque Prohibido hasta detenerse cerca de los árboles; la chica se ocultó detrás de uno, a una distancia prudente de donde estaba Severus. Sacó una oreja extensible, se metió una punta en un oído y acercó con cautela la otra punta hacia los chicos.

—... deberías considerarlo —escuchó decir a Regulus

—Sabes que aún si lo hago es muy difícil echarse para atrás —dijo Severus—. Tendría que dar una muy buena explicación y sabes que es complicado convencerlos

—Eres listo, Sev. Sabrás cómo salir de esta; ya te lo dije, es tarde para mi, pero no para ti

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Severus lo rompió.

—Lo siento, Reg... pero ya tome mi decisión

De repente se escuchó un gruñido seguido por un golpe y un gemido. Alex se sobresaltó, asegurándose de que no la vieran, asomó su cabeza con cuidado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Severus en el suelo con la mejilla derecha roja y Regulus sobre él sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y una clara expresión de furia.

—¡Por un demonio, Severus! ¡No tienes que hacer esto solo para vengarte de mi hermano y sus estúpidos amigos! ¡SABES QUE ES UN VIAJE SIN RETORNO Y QUE GRACIAS A ESO PERDERÁS A LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE TE QUIEREN Y SE PREOCUPAN POR TI!

Severus no dijo ni hizo nada. Su mejor amigo tenía razón; estaba tan absorto en su odio y rencor hacia los Merodeadores que no se detuvo a pensar que sus acciones podrían dañar a otros... A las únicas personas que en verdad lo querían, como dijo Regulus.

El menor de los Black seguía sujetando a Severus de la ropa y sus manos estaban temblando a causa del enojo. Solo quería eso... solo quería que la persona más importante para él se diera cuenta de su error y no se perdiera en el mal camino, como él, Regulus, lo estaba haciendo gracias a la influencia de su familia y a su cobardía por no encararlos y negarse a seguir esos mismos pasos como lo hizo su hermano.

No supo porque, pero de pronto Regulus se inclinó hacia Severus y unió sus labios con los de su mejor amigo. El mayor abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó en shock. Alex se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el grito de sorpresa que dejó escapar. Unos segundos después Regulus rompió el beso, soltó a Severus y se puso de pie, apartando la mirada de él. Al hacerlo vio a Jones detrás de un árbol y con una clara expresión de sorpresa. Sin decir nada, le dio la espalda a Severus.

—Lo siento —dijo Regulus y sin más corrió hacia el castillo.

Severus se levantó todavía sorprendido. Se tocó los labios, aún tenía la sensación de los labios de Regulus sobre los suyos; no esperaba que el chico hiciera eso, nunca le dio indicios de que sintiera algo por él. ¿Acaso el menor lo mantuvo oculto porque suponía que él, Severus, no sentía lo mismo? Aunque en eso tenía razón; él amaba a Lily y eso no cambiaría. Tenía que encontrar a Regulus y hablar con él, a pesar de conocer ahora los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia él, no quería que su amistad terminara.

Ya calmado y con sus ideas en orden, Severus corrió hacia el castillo a buscar a Regulus. Mientras, Alex seguía en shock por lo que vió; no era que le sorprendiera ver a dos chicos besarse, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Regulus besar a Severus. Ella no sabía nada del hermano de Sirius y el Severus de su tiempo no le contaba todo sobre su pasado y tampoco le recriminaba el no querer decirle, ya que era algo demasiado personal.

Al ver que no había moros en la costa, salió de su escondite y caminó hacia el castillo, pero no mal dio unos pasos escuchó que alguien la llamaba por detrás. Se volteó y vio que se trataban de Lily y Metstli. La loba no había estado con ellas hace un rato, supuso que salió a buscarlas, se encontró a la pelirroja de casualidad o lo que sea.

—¡Alex! —La pelirroja y la loba llegaron junto a la castaña—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué hablaron Sev y Regulus?

—Ellos... —Alex no sabía qué decirles, la imagen del beso regreso a su mente y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, llamando la atención de las recién llegadas

—Óra ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste roja? ¿A poco después de que Regulus se fue Snape te dio besito o algo?

Alex sabía que Metstli lo decía solo para molestarla, pero eso solo hizo que su rubor se intensificara. La expresión de burla de la loba pasó a sorpresa por la reacción de su humana y Lily tampoco ocultó su sorpresa.

—No manches... ¡lo del beso era broma!

—¡Sh! ¡Cállate!

—¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso Severus y tú...!?

—¡Antes de que se me alboroten más, déjenme explicarles! —Lily y Metstli miraron con interés a la latina—. Y se los voy a decir directo para evitar más...

—¡SOLO DILO!

—Ok... —Alex suspiró antes de hablar—. Regulus... besó a Severus

—...

—...

—Uh... ¿chi...?

—¿¡QUÉEEE!?

Alex alcanzó a cubrirse los oídos ante el grito de sus amigas. Ambas la bombardearon con preguntas, pero como la latina no entendió ni una palabra, le tapó a Lily la boca con una mano y con la otra le cerró el hocico a Metstli. Espero unos segundos a que ambas se calmarán. Cuando lo hicieron, Alex las soltó.

—¿Ya están más tranquilas?

—Algo —contestó Metstli en español—. ¡No manches, semejante bomba nos soltaste! No creí que a Snape le gustara el arroz con popote... ¡Auch! —Alex le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Eso dolió!

—¿Qué te he dicho de hacer esos comentarios?

—¡Solo era una broma!

—¡Chicas, tranquilas! —intervino Lily, poniéndose en medio de su prima y la brije—. Alex ¿qué pasó exactamente?

Alex les explicó todo lo que vio y como fue el beso. Al terminar, la sorpresa estaba más palpable en los rostros de sus amigas.

—Ay no manches —dijo Metstli en español

—Eso significa que Regulus ya tiene tiempo sintiendo algo por Sev, pero hasta ahora se lo confesó —opinó Lily

—Más que confesión fue demostración —comentó Metstli—. ¿Ustedes creen que Snape le corresponda a Regulus?

La loba miró de reojo a su humana sorprenderse por la pregunta a la vez que una sombra de tristeza aprecia en sus ojos.

—No estoy segura —contestó Lily—. Sev nunca habla del tema. Y si fuera así, que sea gay, yo lo seguiría queriendo como siempre... —entonces la pelirroja se percató de la conducta de su prima y se puso pálida—. Alex, yo...

—¡No te preocupes, Lily! —dijo Alex con una falsa sonrisa, pero las chicas no lo notaron—. Sí resulta que Severus corresponde a Regulus, hay que apoyarlos. —les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo—. Regresemos al castillo

Lily y Metstli se miraron y siguieron a la chica.

=

—¡Regulus Arcturus Black! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré con un Bombarda y sabes que lo hago!

Severus siguió a Regulus hasta la habitación del menor y llevaba diez minutos tocando a su puerta para hablar con él. Su última amenaza funcionó, al fin la puerta se abrió, pero sólo un poco. Severus la abrió por completo y entró a la habitación. El menor estaba acostado en su cama de espalda a la puerta y por la respiración entrecortada, el azabache se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba llorando. Suspiro para calmarse y se acercó con cuidado a la cama, sentándose sobre esta y acariciando la espalda del chico.

—Reg...

—No lo digas

—¿Eh?

—Ya sé lo que dirás —soltó un sollozo y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas—: que no me quieres del mismo modo que yo a ti y que para evitar esta incómoda situación quieres romper nuestra amistad...

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Regulus sintió su corazón brincar al escuchar eso. De repente fue sujetado del antebrazo y sentado en la cama a la vez que era sostenido con fuerza de los brazos. Severus lo miraba entre molesto y preocupado.

—Reg, claro que no voy a romper nuestra amistad. Además, por si olvidaste, torpe, eres de las pocas personas que quiero y no me gustaría perder por nada del mundo

—Severus...

El mayor soltó su agarre del menor, acarició con una mano la mejilla de Regulus a la vez que le sonreía.

—No te mentiré que el conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí no me tomó por sorpresa, pero igualmente me siento alargado. Eso me da a entender que no soy tan cabrón como yo creí...

—¡Solo eres así con quien no conoces, además porque de ese modo te proteges y proteges a quienes quieren! Si todos en Hogwarts quisieran conocer al verdadero Severus, descubrirían a un chico increíble. Valiente, inteligente, leal, astuto, dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a quienes ama...

—Suenas como si el Sombrero Seleccionador se hubiera equivocado y que en realidad soy un impulsivo e imprudente león

—Yo creo que hubieras encajado muy bien con ellos

—Pero de haber pasado, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ni mucho menos volvernos amigos

—Yo lo hubiera hecho. No solo eres hermoso por dentro, Sev, también por fuera —El mayor se rió con ganas ante eso último—. ¿Qué? —preguntó el menor enojado por la reacción de su enamorado

—Acabas de probar que es cierto lo que dicen de que "El amor el ciego" —contestó Severus, aun riéndose. Se calmó y continuo—. ¿Hermoso? ¿Yo? No lo creo y menos con esto —dijo lo último señalando su nariz Regulus frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Tomó su almohada y golpeó con ella a Severus—. ¡Oye, ya basta! —El menor terminó con su "agresión" y dejó la almohada en paz—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Por infravalorarte! Severus, eres mucho más de lo que crees. Las cosas que ese muggle y los Merodeadores te hayan dicho para que te sintieras así, son mentiras. —tomó el rostro del mayor con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares—. Tú eres alguien valioso e importante para mí, Sev. Para todos los que te quieren

—Reg...

El mayor apreciaba todas las palabras que su mejor le decía y deseaba poder corresponderle, pero su corazón le pertenecía a cierta pelirroja, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

«Es lo que me da envidia de Regulus: él sí tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, a pesar de conocer de antemano la respuesta» pensó Severus

Tomó las manos de Regulus con suavidad y las apartó de su rostro.

—Reg, de verdad quisiera corresponderte, pero no puedo. Yo amo a alguien más y lo sabes. Y sé que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, pero no quiero alejarme de ti. No quiero perder tu amistad y estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo... Y me refiero a que esa persona también te amará como tú lo harás con él o ella, eso que fui incapaz de hacer. Tú te mereces algo mejor y más

—Severus —el menor abrazó al mayor por la cintura, ocultando el rostro sobre el pecho de su enamorado—, nadie te podrá reemplazar. Tú siempre serás el primero y a quien más amo con todo mi ser

El ojinegro correspondió el abrazo y así permanecieron los dos por unos minutos hasta que el pequeño ojigris terminó el acto, pero no se separó del mayor, sino que lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Severus también hizo contacto visual y por primera vez en su vida se quedó perdido en esos ojos platinados.

—Sev ¿puedo pedirte dos cosas? De ese modo intentaré suprimir mi amor por ti y será una promesa de que seguiremos siendo amigos

—¿Dime?

—Primero ¿podrías besarme? Pero, por favor, que pueda sentir en él como si de verdad me amaras. —Regulus bajo la mirada apenado y más por lo siguiente que dijo—. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero... Si quieres, para no sentirte incómodo, puedes imaginar que estás besando a Evans

—No —el menor sintió una opresión en su pecho al escucharlo, pero este desapareció con las siguientes palabras de Severus—. Si lo haré, será siendo cien por ciento consciente de que, a quien tengo en mis brazos, es a ti

El rojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Regulus. Algo que había omitido al momento de decirle todas sus maravillas a Severus, es que era todo un caballero... No. Un príncipe.

«No mi príncipe azul. Mi Príncipe Mestizo, porque no me importa su descendencia. Severus es Severus y así lo amo.»

El ojinegro sujetó con delicadeza el rostro del menor y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al contrario hasta sentir unos pequeños y finos labios. Regulus sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza; hacia mucho que había soñado con ese momento, pero no en esas circunstancias.

«Es mejor esto a nunca haberlo hecho»

Lentamente las manos de Regulus subieron, acariciando el cuerpo de Severus, hasta el cuello del mayor. Las manos del ojinegro soltaron el rostro del menor y bajaron delicadamente hasta posarse en la cintura del ojigris.

Los pensamientos de ambos eran un remolino emocional. Regulus se sentía en el cielo a pesar de saber que en cuanto todo terminara volvería a tierra... a la cruda realidad. Severus se sentía mal por Regulus y por él mismo: a pesar de que el menor fue quien le pidió el beso y sabía que no lo amaba, el hecho de haber aceptado y hacerlo hacía que el mayor sintiera que jugaba con los sentimientos del ojigris y eso era algo que odiabas.

A pesar de la situación, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sus labios se amoldaban y se transmitían muchos sentimientos. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, el beso comenzó a intensificarse y no fue sino hasta que Regulus escuchó a Severus decir su nombre en un gemido. Con pesar, el menor rompió el beso y apartó al mayor lo suficiente para mirarlo. El ojinegro miró al otro confundido; no supo cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, pero él creyó que el ojigris querría seguir el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Reg?

—Antes de seguir, Sev, quiero pedirte el otro favor

A Severus le llamó la atención que Regulus no lo miraba esta vez, sino que tenía la mirada baja y apretaba los puños, aún sobre su pecho .

—¿Sí, Reg?

El menor Black no sabía cómo decírselo. Era demasiado y temía a la reacción del ojinegro, pero al sentir la mirada de su amor no correspondido sobre él hizo que finalmente hablara.

—Quería pedirte que tú... tú... —apretó con más fuerza los puños y levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro—¡Quiero que me hagas el amor!

Severus soltó un gemido de sorpresa a la vez que abría mucho los ojos. Regulus estaba rojo, bajo la mirada y ocultó el rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—Lo sé, ya es demasiado. Además de que, sí, ya estoy abusando de ti. —Se separó de Severus sin mirarlo—. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, con el beso tengo más que suficiente...

No pudo terminar porque un largo y pálido dedo índice se posó en sus labios. Regulus levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Severus sonriéndole con cariño.

—Reg, eso deberías hacerlo con la persona que ames y que está te corresponda

—Lo sé, pero... —su sonrojo se intensificó debido a la vergüenza, tanto así que se cubrió la cara con las manos— siempre soñé que mi primera vez fuera contigo. ¡Agh! ¡Soy un completo imbécil, patético...!

Sus insultos se detuvieron al sentir unas manos sobre la suyas y las apartaban de su rostro. Miró con pena a Severus.

—No puedo creer que nunca haya notado lo inocente y adorable que puedes llegar a ser

—No... ¡No digas eso! ¡Es vergonzoso!

Severus rió ante tal reacción. La verdad, es que para él no era un problema cumplir el segundo favor que Regulus le pedía, el problema era que —al igual que el beso— sentía que jugaba con sus sentimientos. El menor adivinó los pensamientos de su amado, acarició con una mano su mejilla, haciendo que Severus lo mirara.

—Sev, no tienes que ponerte. Ese tendría que ser yo —le dio un casto beso en los labios y después le susurró al oído—. Por favor, regálame mi primer vez

El mayor se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Regulus contra su oreja, a pesar de que su cabello lo cubría. Movió su cabeza y besó con ternura al menor. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó en la cama con ternura. Rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Reg. Me aseguraré que tu primera vez sea inolvidable

—Gracias, Sev. Te amo —y besó al mayor

No salieron de la habitación del menor en toda la tarde, ya era la hora de cenar y ambos seguían en la cama. Regulus se quedó dormido con una sonrisa minutos después de que terminaran y estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Severus y lo abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura. El ojinegro acariciaba el cabello del ojigris con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía detrás de su cabeza, estaba con la mirada fija en el techo.

Para Severus también fue su primera relación sexual y nunca esperó que fuera con un hombre y mucho menos con su mejor amigo. Bajo la mirada hacia Regulus, aún sonreía y un leve rubor adornaba sus blancas mejillas. Sonrío ante lo que veía, no hacía falta ser homosexual para darse cuenta de la belleza y ternura que desprendía el menor Black.

«Reg, de verdad espero de corazón que encuentres a la persona indicada» pensó Severus «Y si alguien te hace daño, será la víctima perfecta para probar mis hechizos experimentales»

Nunca se lo ha dicho a Reg y a Lily, pero últimamente le ha dado por inventar hechizos. Estuvo anotándolos en el viejo libro de Pociones de su madre, eran tantas las correcciones que los márgenes del libro estaban casi en su totalidad negros.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar un ruido. A pesar de estar Regulus dormido no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pena; su estómago hizo ese ruido, tenía hambre y no era para menos después de la "actividad física" que habían hecho hace unas horas.

—Reg —llamó al menor a la vez que lo movía suavemente—. Reg, es hora de cenar. Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor

El aludido soltó un mohín a la vez que le daba la espalda al mayor.

—Regulus, ya levántate

—Diez minutos más, Andy

—¿Andy? Regulus, no seas holgazán. Solo cena y regresas a dormir

—Que más tarde, prima —el ojigris soltó a Severus, le dio la espalda, tomó la sábana y se cubrió con ella hasta la cabeza

Severus suspiró. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, tomó su varita, apartó de un tirón la sábana y le lanzó un Aguamenti a Regulus en la cara. El menor se sobresaltó y trató de cubrirse, inútilmente del ataque.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Regulus, sentándose en la cama

—Al fin despiertas. Vístete y vamos a cenar

El ojigris miró molestó al mayor. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama, se secó con un movimiento de su varita y se vistió mientras Severus arreglaba la cama con magia. Una vez listo el menor, ambos salieron de la habitación. No se encontraron con nadie en la estancia, así que salieron de la Sala Común.

El camino estuvo en silencio, pero no fue incomodo. Regulus miraba de reojo a Severus; aún no podía creer que quien era su mejor amigo desde que entró a Hogwarts, su primer amor, le diera su primer beso y le diera su primera vez. Regulus sonrió y acercó lentamente su mano hacia la del mayor con la intención de tomarla, pero cuando ya estaba a unos milímetros de tocarla se detuvo. Olvidó que ellos sólo habían hecho todo eso porque él, Regulus, se lo pidió a Severus.

Apartó su mano, pero esta fue tomada por una de largos dedos, cálida y suave. Regulus miró a Severus y se sonrojó levemente al ver que el mayor le sonreía.

—Sé que acordamos en seguir siendo amigos, y que esto —mostró las manos entrelazadas— daría mucho de qué hablar dando paso a los rumores. Pero cuando estemos solos, como ahora, puedes hacerlo

—Severus... —Regulus estaba tan feliz que no sabía que decirle al mayor

El ojinegro le sonrió al menor. Aun con las manos entrelazadas, pasó su mano sobre los hombros del ojigris y —sin que Regulus se lo esperara— Severus empezó a alborotarle el cabello.

—¡Severus, no! ¡Para! —pidió Regulus entre risas

—No —contestó el mayor, afianzando su agarre

Estuvieron así que llegaron a la salida de las mazmorras. Severus le acomodó el cabello a Regulus y los dos atravesaron la puerta. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya casi no había alumnos, así que los dos se apresuraron a sentarse y cenar algo. Vieron a Alex sentada apartada de los demás y cabizbaja; ambos se miraron apenados, olvidaron por completo a la castaña y lo más probable —ellos pensaron— que sus compañeros de casa la estuvieron agrediendo otra vez, así que se acercaron a ella para hacerle compañía y animarla.

—¡Alex! —llamó Severus a la chica

Vio que la latina dio un respingo al escucharlo, pero no levantó la mirada y eso lo preocupó. Los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron, Severus al lado y Regulus enfrente de ellos.

—Alex ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado el azabache—. ¿Que tienes?

Escuchó a la chica suspirar, ella levantó la mirada y Severus le sorprendió ver que sonreía.

—Tranquilo, no es nada —contestó Alex—. Por cierto ¿dónde estaban? Se perdieron casi toda la cena

Ambos chicos se tensaron y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo. Alex sintió una opresión en su pecho, dándose una idea de lo que pasó entre ellos.

—Uh... Alex, nosotros...

—Tranquilo, Sev, no te preocupes

—¿Eh? ¿De qué...?

—Ya sabemos que hay algo ustedes

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron los chicos, haciendo los pocos alumnos y docentes que quedaban en el comedor los miraran

Esperaron a que los curiosos apartaran la vista para continuar su conversación.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó Severus

—Tardabas en regresar con Lily y conmigo así que fui a buscarte y... los vi besarse —Regulus se puso rojo y Severus pálido—. Tranquilo, si quieres que lo suyo sea un secreto, no le diremos a nadie

—Oye ¿Tú y Lily nos vieron?

—No, solo yo. Pero le conté, ella dice que los apoyará y que seguirá queriéndote, como siempre

Regulus miró la reacción del mayor ante las palabras de la latina. Severus se había puesto muy pálido y eso hizo que la felicidad que sintió hace unos momentos se esfumara por completo siendo reemplazado por culpa.

—Alex, Regulus y yo no...

—Severus, ni Lily ni yo los discriminamos. Además de que, creo, sería muy irónico. Nosotras estamos felices por ustedes —Alex apartó su plato y Severus vio que estaba casi intacto—. Los dejaré cenar a gusto. Provecho —y sin más, se fue

—¡Alex, espera! —le llamó Severus, poniéndose de pie

La latina no se detuvo, sino que aceleró su caminar, casi corriendo. El azabache se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer en su asiento. Regulus miraba al mayor sin saber qué hacer o decir, se sentía culpable y más por lo que habían hecho hace unas horas.

—Severus, yo... ¡de verdad lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención...!

—Reg... tranquilo. —dijo Severus con calma, volviéndose a sentar—. Me molestaría más si resultara que todo lo que me dijiste fuera mentira solo para lastimarme, pero te conozco y sé que nunca harías algo así. Eso lo haría el imbécil de tu hermano con sus amigos. Será mejor e irnos a descansar, mañana hablaré con las chicas y aclararé las cosas

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

Severus se sirvió una rebanada de tarta de melaza (lo demás de la cena había desaparecido y solo quedaron los postres) y empezó a comer. Regulus se sirvió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y también empezó a comer. El mayor no lo había notado por estar preocupado pensando en Evans, pero Regulus si lo noto: a Jones le dolió el pensar que ambos tenían una relación. Si le creía que ella no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, por su reacción parecía que le dolía ver a la persona que amaba con otro. Entonces se le ocurrió algo ¿sería posible Jones estaba enamorada de alguno de ellos? La respuesta era un sí y, lo más probable, fuera que ella estuviera enamorada de Severus y de ser así ¿cómo era posible que lo amara? Apenas a finales del curso pasado se conocieron ¿Acaso la latina tuvo uno de esos flechazos de "amor a primera vista"?

Fuera lo que fuera hubo otra cosa que noto. No sólo era la tristeza de ver a la persona que te gusta con otro, sino que pareció como si Jones supiera que no podía tener nada con Severus y al verlo con alguien hizo que fuera más consciente de ese hecho. Regulus tenía que reconocer que, desde que la latina apreció, las cosas le parecían muy sospechas alrededor de la castaña.

Terminó de cenar y regresó a su Casa en compañía de Severus con una determinación: averiguaría quién era en realidad Alexandra Jones y que tramaba.

=SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA=

Hola a todos:

Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia.

La parte que escribí de Severus y Regulus, pues... es la primera vez que escribo YAOI, espero que me haya quedado bien y que les gustara.

Disfruten de la lectura y gracias por seguirla.

Saludos

Ichigo Snape


	9. El príncipe mestizo

Severus llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero ya no alcanzó a Alex, la chica se había ido a su habitación y los chicos tenían prohibido entrar al lado de las mujeres. Soltó un bajo quejido y se pasó la mano por el cabello, tendría que hablar con la castaña al día siguiente. Se acercó a unos de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y se dejó caer sobre uno y posó su mirada en el fuego.

Le preocupaba que Lily supiera lo que pasó con Regulus y se hiciera una idea errónea, eso le pasaba por no tener el valor para declararse a la pelirroja.

—Por tu expresión, puedo decir que no pudiste hablar con Jones

Severus miró sobre su hombro derecho y vio parado detrás del sillón al ojigris. De respuesta soltó un bufido y regreso su mirada a la chimenea. Regulus suspiró y se sentó junto al azabache; eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las cuales el silencio se volvía incómodo entre ellos y esta era una de esas ocasiones. El menor Black no sabía qué decir y Severus no quería hablar, quería estar solo. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, Regulus no lo aguanto más; se puso de pie, se despidió del mayor, quien solamente dio una cabeceada, y se fue a su habitación.

Severus se quedó en la Sala Común mirando la chimenea hasta que poco a poco el sueño llegó y se quedó dormido en el sillón. A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cuello por la postura en que durmió, revisó la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, aún faltaba una hora para el desayuno. Se puso de pie y se estiró para despertarse, ocasionando que también tronaran algunos huesos por su mala postura al dormir.

Caminó hacia la entrada de los dormitorios sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y por esta salio otra persona, con la cual chocó y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Oye, fijate!

—Lo siento...

Severus miró a la persona y se sorprendió de ver que era Alex. La chica tenía la miraba baja, recogió su mochila y se puso de pie rápido, ignorando al azabache. El chico se levantó rápido para alcanzarla, la agarró de la mochila y entre los dos se hizo un forcejeo, provocando que esta se abriera y su contenido se saliera. Alex se sobresaltó, se hincó y recogió sus cosas de prisa, Severus también se arrodilló para ayudarla, pero solamente logró tomar una libreta cuando la latina tomó su mochila, sus cosas y salió corriendo de la Sala Común.

El azabache se levantó, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica ¿por qué lo evitaba de ese modo? Apretó los puños en señal de frustración y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la libreta de Alex en la mano, era de color negro y de pasta dura. Lo miró con duda ya que sabía que algunas personas (en general chicas) tenían una libreta en la cual anotaban lo que les sucedía, sus emociones y pensamientos, recordaba que se les conocía como Diario. Entonces esa libreta... ¿sería el Diario de Alex? De ser así no podía leerlo, era algo privado, tenía que devolvérselo lo más pronto posible... Si es que la chica volvía a hablar con él, para empezar.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano?

—¡Regulus!

Severus estaba tan concentrado en la libreta que no se dio cuenta de que el ojigris se le había acercado. Regulus notó el objeto en manos de su mejor amigo y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso? ¿Es lo único que llevarás a clases?

—No Reg, esto es de Alex

—¿Pudiste hablar con Jones?

Severus negó con la cabeza y le contó el breve y extraño momento que tuvieron. Regulus arqueo una ceja y miró la libreta otra vez, si eso resultaba ser lo que el mayor creía... en un rápido movimiento le arrebató la libreta a Severus y empezó a hojearla. El azabache exclamó molestó y le dijo que se lo devolviera, pero el menor Black lo ignoró. Como si fueran niños pequeños, empezaron a correr y gritar por toda la Sala Común peleándose por la libreta, llegó un punto en que Regulus petrificó a Severus para poder leerla con tranquilidad. En cuanto leyó vio que estaba en español, con un movimiento de varita lo tradujo al inglés y empezó a leer. En los primero párrafos se dio cuenta de que no era un Diario. Liberó a su mejor amigo del hechizo y se hizo a un lado para evitar el "ataque físico" contra su persona.

—Tranquilo, Don Prefecto. No es un Diario

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Severus, levantándose del piso y sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Creo que Jones quiere ser escritora

—¿Eh?

—Escucha:

El Príncipe Mestizo se sentía diferente a los demás, tal vez así sea. Él no era de descendencia noble como sus demás compañeros de escuela y su título —el cual le pusieron con motivos de burla— lo revelaba. Pero el Príncipe, nunca mostró molestia por eso y eso ocasionó que sus compañeros se enojaran y siguieran molestándolo.

A pesar de los malos comentarios hacia su persona y su sangre, su lado noble era lo que de daba fuerzas ante esa situación, gracias a eso siempre caminaba con la frente en alto y rendía en todo lo que se propusiera.

Su apariencia era, lo que decían sus compañeros, indigna de su clase; pero el Príncipe tenía su propio encanto que lo hacía hermoso, solo hacía falta verlo: su cabello era negro azabache, lacio y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, pero cuando estudiaba la alquimia estos brillaban como si dentro de ellos hubiera cientos de constelaciones. Piel blanca y suave y unos pequeños y finos labios rosa pálido.

Regulus cerró la libreta de golpe haciendo que Severus se sobresaltara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor entre confundido y enojado

—Nada —contestó de mala gana el menor

«Así que esto era lo que ocultaba, Jones. Por eso reaccionó de ese modo al creer que Sev y yo tenemos algo»

—¡Reg!

—¿Qué?

—Hasta qué reaccionas, te quedaste callado. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí

Severus arqueó una ceja no muy convencido por la respuesta, pero tampoco insistió. Regresó su atención a la libreta y siguió leyendo, le parecía interesante la historia que estaba escribiendo Alex. En un rápido movimiento, le quitó la libreta a Regulus y lo hojeo, descubriendo que la historia no estaba terminada.

—Espero que Jones no se moleste de que lo leímos sin permiso. Sobretodo tú, Sev

—¿Por qué?

Regulus miró incrédulo a su mejor amigo.

—¿En serio, Sev? ¿Qué no es obvio?

—¿Qué cosa?

El menor se golpeó la frente con la mano, cuando se trataba de sí mismo, Severus era demasiado despistado. Le arrebató la libreta al mayor, la hojeo hacia la descripción del Príncipe Mestizo y (casi pegándole en la cara) le acercó la libreta.

—¿No te parece ni un poco familiar la descripción del dichoso Príncipe?

—«Su cabello era negro azabache, lacio y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, pero cuando estudiaba la alquimia estos brillaban como si dentro de ellos hubiera cientos de constelaciones. Piel blanca y unos pequeños y finos labios rosa pálidos.» —Meditó lo que acababa de leer y apartó la libreta para ver a Regulus—. No, no me suena familiar

Regulus gruñó frustrado. Cerró la libreta de golpe y con ella golpeó a su mejor amigo con fuerza en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡Regulus! ¿Por qué...?

—¡Por Salazar! ¡Jones está hablando de ti, por un demonio!

—¿Qué?

—Cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros —señaló el cabello del mayor—. «Ojos oscuros como la noche, pero cuando estudiaba la alquimia estos brillaban como si dentro de ellos hubiera cientos de constelaciones.» Cambia alquimia por Pociones. Y por último: piel blanca y unos pequeños y finos labios rosa pálidos. —señaló la cara del mayor

3...

2...

1...

—¿¡QUÉEE!?

Regulus soltó la libreta y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, estaba seguro que con ese grito Severus despertó a todo Slytherin. Y hablando del azabache... pasado el escándalo vio que el mayor estaba todo rojo y con un tic en un ceja derecha y por la expresión de su cara —además de asombro— se notaba que intentaba procesar lo que Regulus le acababa de decir y era en serio.

Severus no podía creerlo, pero también tenía esa duda ¿por qué Alex escribiría sobre él? Y lo más importante ¿por qué lo describía de ese modo? Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir un fuerte pellizco en su brazo derecho.

—¡Auch! ¡Regulus!

—Lamento sacarte de esa tormenta mental que tienes ahora, pero se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a desayunar y llegar a tiempo a clases.

—Ah, gracias

El azabache recogió la libreta y corrió a su habitación por sus cosas y arreglarse un poco. En cuanto perdió a Severus de vista, Regulus fijó su mirada en la ventana, hacia la vista del Lago Negro, pero sin prestarle atención en realidad. Él también necesitaba hablar seriamente con Jones.

=SASASASASA=

—¡No puede ser! ¿Dónde está?

Alex había llegado temprano al Gran Comedor, después de huir del azabache. Al poder estar a solas y tranquila, decidió escribir mientras desayunaba, pero para su horror descubrió que su libreta no estaba. Sacó todo de la mochila con brusquedad, metió la mano hasta el fondo e incluso revisó en los cierres internos y bolsitas externas, pero no lo encontró. Si alguien leía eso...

—¿Buscas esto?

La chica reconoció enseguida la voz. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Severus tendiéndole... su libreta. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón a la vez su palidez por el susto de su libreta perdida cambiaba drásticamente a un rojo vivo. De todas las personas de Slytherin... Se levantó de un saltó y sin cuidado le quitó la libreta. Quería darle las gracias, pero de su boca salió otra cosa:

—¿Lo leíste?

Severus desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Sí... y Reg también

Alex soltó un chillido y se cubrió la cara con la libreta. Al chico no le sorprendió esa reacción de su amiga; Diario o no, eso era algo personal y no debió leerlo.

—Perdón, Alex. No fue mi intención. Pero si de algo sirve, la historia me pareció interesante.

La chica bajó su libreta solo para que se le vieran los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, lo que me llamó más la atención es que me hicieras el protagonista y me describieras de ese modo. Supongo que tuviste que hacer esos cambios para que se viera más atractivo...

—¡No le hice ningún cambio! —exclamó Alex. Severus la miró sorprendido por el cambio de carácter—. A... así es como te veo

Un leve rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas del chico, era la segunda vez en dos días que alguien lo consideraba hermoso. De Regulus lo entendía porque el menor se le declaró ¿pero Alex por qué? Se lo iba a preguntar a la latina, pero sintió un empujón en su espalda, miró sobre su hombro y vio justamente a Regulus.

—No es que quiera interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿van a desayunar o no? —preguntó el ojigris con claro sarcasmo

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Alex guardó la libreta en su mochila, y el resto de sus cosas que dejó regadas, y los tres empezaron a comer. La ventaja del incidente de la libreta, fue que Severus por fin pudo explicarle a la chica su situación con Regulus y al parecer le creyó porque volvió a estar alegre como siempre y gracias a eso el día transcurrió con normalidad. O casi.

El azabache no podía quitarse la historia de Alex de la cabeza, le pareció muy interesante y quería leer la continuación, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. En un momento de cambio de clase, la castaña fue al sanitario y Severus aprovechó para hablar con Lily, contándole igualmente lo de Regulus y el incidente de la libreta.

—Entonces ¿Regulus Black y tú no son pareja?

—Por última vez, que no

—Tampoco te enojes, Sev. Aunque es una pena, los dos se ven tan lindos juntos...

—¡Lily!

La pelirroja se rió por la reacción de su mejor amigo. Apartó la mirada del chico y murmuró para sí misma:

—No obstante, me alegra que no lo sean. Eso le da una oportunidad

—¿Quién tiene una oportunidad y para qué?

La ojiverde se alteró al verse descubierta por su mejor amigo. Lo miró y trató de hablarle con calma, pero con los nervios era imposible.

—Na... na... ¡nada! ¡No es nada!

—Lily

—Eh... —la chica soltó un suspiró al verse derrotada y descubierta, pero de pronto tuvo una idea que podría sacarla del mal momento.

—¡Por cierto, qué envidia me das! ¡Tú sí pudiste leer una de las historias de Alex! Ella nunca me deja leer nada

—¿Qué no pudiste atención? Te dije que fue un accidente

—Accidente o no, lo leíste. Y lectura es lectura. ¿Qué clase de historia era?

—Es una fantasía medieval, aún estoy pensando en la trama. Solo tengo al protagonista.

Azabache y pelirroja voltearon, encontrándose con la castaña ruborizada.

—Suena interesante. ¡Déjame leerlo! —pidió Lily, poniendo una mirada de cachorro triste

—¡Olvídalo! —negó rotundamente su prima—. Ya pasé bastante vergüenza con que Severus y Regulus lo leyeran. Además de enojarme que lo hicieran sin permiso

—¡Te dije que fue un accidente! —se defendió Severus

La campana de clase interrumpió la conversación. Los tres recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron a la clase de Runas Antiguas. Las primas estuvieron atentas a la clase, como siempre, pero Severus (por primera vez en su vida) no prestaba atención a la clase.

Una novela fantástica medieval ¿eh? Eso explicaba porqué el nombre del personaje era Príncipe Mestizo; entre más vueltas al asunto le daban, más ganas tenía de leerlo, pero tendría que esperar a que Alex comenzará a escribirlo y que ella lo dejara leerlo, para empezar. Aprovechando que nadie lo miraba, sacó un pedazo de pergamino, escribió una nota y con cautela se la pasó a la latina.

A pesar de que físicamente parecía que estaba atenta a la clase, en realidad Alex estaba en las nubes. No podía sacarse en la cabeza el hecho de que su amor platónico y el menor Black leyeran su libreta. ¿Qué pensaban los dos? ¿Se habrán reído de su personaje principal? Eran muchas cosas y quería golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio... bajo la mirada y encontró un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Lo tomó con curiosas y lo abrió.

Otra vez, lamento haber leído tu libreta sin permiso. Pero lo que te dije en el desayuno es la verdad, me pareció interesante.

Volteó disimuladamente hacia su derecha y vio que Severus también la miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa. Le correspondió el gesto, escribió la respuesta y con cautela le pasó el mensaje.

Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente critique lo que hago, asì que por eso se me hace extraño que aludas lo que escriba. De verdad mucha gracias

Oye... me preguntaba... ¿me dejarías leer tu historia? ¡Cuando ya la tengas lista, claro! Oh bueno... entendería sino después de leer un poco sin permiso

Claro que sí ;)

Lo que puso Alex al final del mensaje le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó al un lado al leer la respuesta afirmativa de la castaña. No podía esperar a leer esa historia.

Terminó la clase y los tres se dirigieron a CCM. Lily se adelantó un poco para dejar a su prima y mejor amigo hablar; estuvo a punto de delatar a Alex y lo menos que podía hacer era darle una oportunidad para hablar con Severus.

«Y ella decía que su historia no era nada. ¡Vaya oportunidad que le acaba de dar!» pensó alegre la pelirroja

—Alex

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué al personaje le pusiste de nombre Príncipe Mestizo?

—Por el apellido de soltera de tu mamá, Prince y bueno... tú "estatus" de sangre, mestizo: Príncipe Mestizo. ¿Estuvo mal?

—¡No, al contrario! Me parece muy ingenioso. Si no te molesta ¿podría usarlo alguna vez?

—No es molestia

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Terminaron las clases del día. Lily fue a su Sala Común, así que Alex y Severus hicieron lo mismo. Los dos entraron y vieron que estaba casi lleno, así que decidieron irse a sus habitaciones. Fueron juntos hasta el pasillo que separaba los dormitorios y acordaron verse más tarde para bajar a cenar. Gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Severus, la castaña se sintió con la confianza para escribir la historia.

El azabache entró a su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio. Posó su mirada en el viejo libro de Pociones que su madre le dio y en el que ya había hecho varias correcciones e incluso anotar hechizos de su inversión. No escribió su nombre en el libro porque no quería profanarlo con el apellido muggle de su padre, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: abrió el libro en la última página y escribió:

Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo


	10. ¿A quién ama Severus?

Decir que estaba avergonzada porque Severus había leído su historia era poco ¡el chico podía haber descubierto que le gusta!

«Por más feliz que me hiciera eso no puede pasar» se recordaba una y otra vez Alex

Ya bastante mala era su presencia en esa época como para que se involucrara más. Si llegaba a tener alguna relación amorosa con alguien —Severus o cualquier otra persona— después no podría regresar o no sabría como explicarle que en realidad no es de ese tiempo.

—Sabes que lamentarte no resolverá nada ¿verdad? —dijo la loba desde su canasta donde estaba leyendo el último número del cómic de «Iron Man»

—Y tu sabes que ese tipo de comentarios no me ayudan, Xóchitl

—Yo lo digo porque incluso te escucho en mi cabeza y ya está llegando a un punto de ser fastidioso

Alex gruñó frustrada y se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama. Continuó dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Se levantó y al abrirla se encontró con una tímida alumna de primero.

—Hola ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó Alex con ternura

—Un alumno de cuarto quiere hablar contigo. Se llama Regulus Black —contestó con timidez la niña

«Lo que me faltaba»

—Ok, muchas gracias

La niña se fue y Alex cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Le daría una taquicardia si resultará que Regulus la descubrió y quisiera hablar con ella para chantajearla.

—La única forma de saber que quiere el hermanito de Sirius es ir a hablar con Black dos

—Son en estas situaciones en las que odio esta conexión y puedas escuchar mis pensamientos

—Ya somos dos

Alex rodó los ojos. Suspiró y salió al encuentro del menor Black. Llegó a la Sala Común y le sorprendió ver que esta estaba vacía y solamente estaba Regulus Black en un sillón mirando al fuego. Se le acercó con cautela con la intención de sentarse junto a él.

—Creí que no ibas a venir, Jones

La latina se sorprendió por esto ya que creyó que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia m. Regulus se volvió hacia ella y por la expresión seria del chico, Alex empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

«Sí... ya me cachó»

Regulus miró a la chica de arriba abajo, examinándola y eso incomodó a la latina. La chica siguió de pie hasta que el menor Black le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado. Alex lo hizo con duda; estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, que a la latina le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente Regulus habló.

—Mh... ¿en serio creíste que tu secreto se mantendría oculto por mucho tiempo? —Alex sintió una opresión en el pecho. El chico se dio cuenta de la reacción de la latina y continuó—. Severus es muy despistado en esos temas, así que no le dire que te gusta sino que eso tú lo harás.

«Tragame tierra» era lo único que circulaba en la mente de Alex.

No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse de que Severus no entendiera la indirecta en su historia, pero le preocupaba que alguien más supiera sus sentimientos hacia el azabache.

—Oye... no creo que le pueda decir nada a Sev

—¿Por ser hija de muggles? No te preocupes, a él no le interesa...

—No es eso

—¿Entonces?

Miró al menor Black y después posó vista a sus rodillas.

—Es que... no voy a quedarme en Hogwarts por mucho tiempo y tampoco podré ponerme en contacto con él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es... complicado

Regulus miró a la chica arqueando una ceja. No entendía de lo que ella hablaba, pero decidió no decir nada... por ahora.

—Como quieras

—Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Severus?

Regulus se sobresaltó y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Solo por curiosidad. Pero si no me quieres decir, está bien

Regulus apartó la mirada todavía apenado y Alex lo tomó como un "No". Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que a la chica le pareció incómodo y se levantó. Solo fue hasta que la latina le dio la espalda cuando el chico le habló.

—Los dos perdemos nuestro tiempo al intentar conquistar a Severus

—¿Eh? —Alex se volvió hacia Regulus y lo miró con duda. El chico no la miraba—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Él está enamorado de alguien más

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a la latina. ¿Severus enamorado? Sabía que el azabache era bueno para ocultar sus emociones y eso hizo que nunca se diera cuenta de que llegó a amar a alguien. Era consciente de que nunca podría tener nada con Severus en esa época, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera e hiciera esa pregunta:

—¿De quien está enamorado?

Regulus ahora sí la miró, su expresión era de tristeza y resignación.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, si es bastante obvio. De tu prima Lily, desde antes de que entraran a Hogwarts... ¿Jones? ¿Estás bien?

Alex se había quedado como piedra y estaba esforzándose por no gritar en ese momento. ¿¡Severus Snape estaba enamorado de la mamá de Harry!?

«¿¡Cómo que Snape está enamorado de Lily!?»

«¡Xóchitl! No contestes así de repente»

«Como no si estamos conectadas. Termina tu conversación con Regulus y me platicas todo después»

—¡Jones!

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy hablando. No creí que te cayera mal la noticia

—No, es solo que...

—Te tomó por sorpresa

—La verdad sí. Pero, Severus nunca le ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

—No, porque tiene miedo de arruinar su amistad en caso de que ella no sienta lo mismo por él. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día se lo dirá

«Tengo el presentimiento de que nunca lo hizo»

—¿Crees que algún día le diga?

—¿Decirle a quién qué?

Alex y Regulus voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver justamente de quién hablaban.

—¡Severus! Uh... nosotros solo...

—Solo estábamos hablando de su historia, dando algunas ideas y diálogos. Es todo —contestó rápido Regulus

—¡Sí, exacto! —concordó rápido Alex

—Vaya, no creí que quisieras darle ideas, Reg —dijo Severus

—Se ve que se inspiró en el Londres medieval, así que por eso quise ayudarle. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay clases, será mejor irnos a dormir

—¡Tienes razón, Black! Así que bueno, hasta mañana. Descansen los dos. ¡Adiós! —sin importarle que pareciera sospechoso, Alex prácticamente huyó de la sala común.

Severus miró con suspicacia a su mejor amigo y Regulus solo hundió los hombros con indiferencia. Una vez en la intimidad de su habitación, Alex comentó a caminar de un lado a otro, como leona enjaulada, procesando la información que acababa de recibir:

Severus Snape enamorado de una hija de muggles desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero no cualquier chica sino la mamá de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Eso explicaría porque protegía al chico si siempre le demostraba el odio que le tenía a James Potter.

—Pero Harry también es hijo de Lily, por lo tanto en lugar de solo ver el reflejo de James podría ver el parecido de carácter de ambos —pensó en voz alta la latina

—Yo aún no puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé. Y no es por ser mala onda, pero de todas las chicas de las que pudo enamorarse...

—¡No habló de eso! Me refiero a que no puedo creer que Snape conozca el amor, con esa actitud de «odio a todo el mundo, mueranse» te quedas con la intriga

—Que lindo comentario de tu parte, Xóchitl

—¡Oye! Yo solo digo la verdad

Alex rodó los ojos por el comentario. Podría seguir pensando en el asunto toda la noche, pero mañana tenía clases y no quería dormirse en estas, así que se alistó y se fue a dormir. No obstante, parecía que su cerebro opinaba lo contrario. No pudo quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, dio vueltas a su cama toda la noche y cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño, su despertador sonó y no tuvo de otra más que levantarse e ir al Gran Comedor.

—¿Noche larga? —preguntó Severus en cuanto vio a Alex, sentándose junto a él

—Sí —contestó la latina aguantando un bostezo

—¿Que hiciste que te dejó sin dormir?

—Me puse a pensar en varias cosas y cuando por fin me iba a dormir resultó que ya era de día

—Lo bueno es que hoy tenemos Historia de la Magia. Siéntate junto a mi, te dejo dormir y después te paso los apuntes.

Alex miró al chico y sintió un calor posarse en sus mejillas.

—Gra... gracias Severus. Pero no está bien que un prefecto me dé ese tipo de consejos

—Después de esa clase nos toca Pociones y más peligroso es estar dormitando en una mazmorra llena de sustancias y fuego que en un escritorio escuchando el monólogo de un fantasma que ni se entera de que sus alumnos ya se durmieron.

—Buen punto

Los dos rieron y siguieron con su desayuno. Al terminar fueron a la puerta del comedor y esperaron a Lily para ir a clases juntos. Tal como el azabache prometió, la dejó dormir junto a él toda la clase de Binns. Lily casi despertaba a su prima de no ser porque Severus lo impidió y le explicó a la pelirroja. Al principio a ella no le pareció bien, pero al estar de acuerdo de que dormir en Pociones era peligroso, la dejó descansar.

Finalizada la clase de Historia de la Magia, y con Alex mejor, fueron a las mazmorras a su clase con Slughorn. Ese día el profesor les pidió trabajar en equipos de tres, pero que no fueran todos de una casa sino que las dos casa —Gryffindor y Slytherin— trabajaran juntos. Así que enseguida Severus hizo equipo con las chicas. La clase pasó con tranquilidad y, como era de esperarse, la mejor pocion fue la de Severus y las chicas.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, los tres decidieron ir a comer al patio para poder conversar con más tranquilidad.

—Alex ¿por qué no dormiste anoche? —preguntó Lily antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich

La latina se atraganto con su jugo de calabaza, Severus le dio una palmadas en la espalda y la castaña se volvió hacia su prima.

—¿De qué estás...? —entonces entendió y miró al chico con una ceja arqueada—. Tú le contaste ¿verdad?

—Si no lo hacía te hubiera despertado —contestó Severus, con una mano en la nuca

—Eso sí

—La próxima vez si tienes que hacer algo hazlo temprano para que no te duermas en las clases —dijo Lily autoritariamente

—Sí, mamá —contestó Alex con sarcasmo y le dio una mordida a su sándwich ignorando la mirada de reproche de la pelirroja

Como Severus estaba sentado entre las dos, le incomodó un poco la interacción de las primas, pero igualmente se quedó callado para no acabar involucrado. Terminó la hora del almuerzo y los tres fueron al aula de DCAO, estaban a unos metros de la puerta del aula cuando de pronto le cayó a Severus una caja llena de borradores sucios encima. De ser solamente los borradores no habría malo, pero mezclados con estos había bombas fétidas. Alex y Lily se habían acercado a ayudar, pero en cuanto el asqueroso olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, ambas se taparon nariz y boca con las manos y retrocedieron. Detrás de ellas aparecieron los causantes riéndose a todo pulmón.

—Las bombas fétidas siempre serán un artículo clásico en nuestro repertorio de bromas —dijo Sirius entre risas

—Y ocultándolas entre otras cosas es más fácil camuflarlas —dijo James

—¡Ustedes otra vez! —exclamó enojada Alex

—¿Qué nunca se van a cansar de molestar a los demás? —preguntó molesta Lily

—Con cualquier persona si nos aburriríamos —dijo James

—Pero con Quejicus nunca —agregó Sirius

—¡Pero si a ustedes les hicieran la broma ahí sí se acabaría la risa! —exclamó Alex

—No hay nadie lo suficientemente tonto y/o valiente para hacernos algo —dijo James con arrogancia

—Porque sabe que su broma sería devuelta por mil —dijo Sirius—. Además, nosotros somos unos expertos en bromas, no existe alguna que nos tome por sorpresa.

Ante esas palabras, Alex tuvo una idea y sonrió disimuladamente.

«Creo que es hora de aplicarles algunas bromas adelantadas a su tiempo»

El nuevo profesor de DCAO al ver, y oler, a Severus lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, a lo que no pudo hacer envió al chico a la enfermería y le dijo a Lily que lo acompañara. Le bajó veinte puntos a Potter y Black y dio inició a la clase. Alex tuvo dificultades para concentrarse ya que su mente estaba divagando en las pocas cosas de su época que trajo consigo por accidente y usarlas contra los dos Merodeadores.

«Veamos si los artículos de bromas de los gemelos Weasley están a su altura»

Una vez finalizadas las clases, Alex corrió a la enfermería a ver como estaba Severus. En el lugar, estaba Lily sentada en una cama con la mirada fija sobre la puerta del baño.

—Lily —la aludida volteó y vio a su prima acercársele—. ¿Cómo está Severus?

—Madame Pomfrey le está dando un baño con varias pociones y jabones para quitar el olor de las bombas fétidas —contestó la pelirroja

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo dentro?

—Solo cinco minutos

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta. El ambiente era tranquilo y se podía percibir la preocupación de las primas por su amigo... entonces se le vino a la mente de la latina lo que le reveló Regulus la noche anterior.

«Me sorprende que no lo sepas, si es bastante obvio. De tu prima Lily, desde antes de que entraran a Hogwarts»

Esa amistad desde antes de la escuela era muy obvia; lo había descubierto en ese verano después de llegar al pasado, el trato familiar que había entre los Evans y la Sra. Snape. Era una amistad que debía de haber durado años... entonces otra cosa le cruzó a la mente...

—¿En que tanto piensas Alex?

La latina reaccionó de golpe y miró a la pelirroja que la miraba con curiosidad.

—No... No es nada. Solo en un modo de desquitarme con ese par de Merodeadores

—Pues deberías ser una experta en bromas para poder tomarlos por sorpresa

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por cierto Lily

—¿Dime?

—A ti... ¿te gusta alguien?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

—Solo curiosidad. Y para tener una conversación

Lily rió ante la ocurrencia de la castaña antes de contestarle. La chica no la miraba sino que tenía su vista fija en sus manos que se retorcían sobre su falda a causa del nerviosismo, eso hizo que la curiosidad de Alex aumentará.

—Bueno... he estado muy concentrada en mis estudios y más ahora porque es el año de los T.I.M.O.'s. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Eso no ha evitado que me fije en alguien

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber quién es? ¿Acaso es... Severus?

Lily miró a Alex con asombro y la latina creyó que había adivinado, pero le sorprendió la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—Bueno... al principio me pareció que si lo quería de ese modo, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así. Además, no puedo amar a alguien que le fascina las Artes Oscuras y sigue los ideales de Quien-Tú-Sabes y esos Slytherins elitistas. Por eso quiero a Severus solo como a un hermano y ya

La latina no pudo disimular su asombro ante esa respuesta, pero después le pareció lógica.

«En parte eso explica cómo es que, a pesar de ser amigos desde antes de Hogwarts, no terminaron casados»

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Severus ya había salido del baño y escuchó su conversación hasta que se escuchó un golpe. Las dos se volvieron y se sorprendieron de ver al chico recargándose con fuerza del tubo de una de las cortinas de una cama.

—¡Severus! —exclamó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo—. Ya estás bien...

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —pregunto cortante y serio el chico

Lily se detuvo ante el tono de voz del azabache.

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas...?

—¿¡Solo porque sé de Artes Oscuras no puedes amarme!?

Las primas se pudieron pálidas con sus palabras, Severus había escuchado su conversación. Lily se acercó con cuidado al chico.

—Severus, aún si no fuera por eso, yo no puedo verte como algo más que un hermano...

—Hermano. —el Slytherin escupió la palabra, cerró sus manos con fuerza haciéndolas puño y su cuerpo empezó a temblar—. ¿¡Hermano!? ¡Lily, todos estos años yo nunca te he visto como una hermana! ¡Lily yo te amo!

La aludida sintió un vuelco en el corazón a la vez que un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, mientras que Alex sentía que un horrible peso caía en su estómago y le ardían los ojos a causas de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse. Severus no espero una respuesta ante su impulsiva declaración por lo que pasó junto a las chicas y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Solamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrieron abruptamente, Lily reaccionó y fue tras el azabache.

Una vez sola, Alex cayó de rodillas recargando sus manos en el suelo y se soltó a llorar. Desde que llegó al pasado se había repetido a sí misma miles de veces que nunca podría tener algo con Severus, pero eso no impedía que le doliera. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, atrayendo la atención de Madame Pomfrey, quien salió de su oficina para averiguar qué era ese escándalo y se preocupó al ver a la chica llorando en medio de la enfermería. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó a una cama para sentarla y tratar de calmarla. La sanadora no necesitó examinarla ni nada para saber que sus lágrimas eran por un amor no correspondido, por lo que abrazó a la latina y la dejó desahogarse.

=SASASASASA=

—¡Severus, espera por favor!

Lily perseguía a Severus por todo Hogwarts hasta que llegaron al Lago Negro debido a que los dos se agotaron por la carrera, pero aún así conservaban una distancia entre ellos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus jadeos tratando de regular su respiración. El primero en recuperarse fue Severus y tuvo la intención de seguir, pero una mano lo sujetó con fuerza de su muñeca. No necesito voltear para saber quién era.

—Suéltame, Lily

—No hasta que hablemos

—Creo que dijiste lo suficiente en la enfermería

—Para empezar no debiste escuchar una conversación ajena

—En primer lugar la enfermería no es un lugar para que las chicas estén chismorreando. No es Las Tres Escobas o un café muggle

—Alex sólo quería conversar mientras te esperábamos

—¡No la metas en esto! Esto es algo que nos concierne solo a los dos —Severus se soltó de un tirón y encaró a la chica. No le sorprendió ver susto y sorpresa en su mirada ante su reacción. Respiro profundamente para calmarse y conversar con calma—. Lamento eso

—No te preocupes. Sentémonos y hablemos como personas maduras —sugirió la pelirroja

Los dos se acercaron a un tronco caído y se sentaron sobre él. Normalmente los silencios entre ellos eran tranquilos y agradables, pero después de lo ocurrido era incómodo y tenso, tanto que podría contarse con un cuchillo. Severus miró de reojo a Lily, se veía nerviosa y se retorcía las manos sin saber qué decir o hacer, así que él suspiro y hablo primero.

—Así no era como esperaba confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ti, Lily. De hecho tenía la intención desde niño de decirte

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily mirando con duda al azabache

—Justo por esto: no quería arruinar nuestra amistad al descubrir que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí

—Severus

—Creí que estaba preparado psicológicamente para aceptar tu rechazo, pero parece que no

—Severus —Lily le tomó una mano y el chico la miró a los ojos. Esos verdes que tanto había amado desde la primera vez que los vio en ese parque de juego—. Eres un chico maravilloso y siempre te querré, pero lamentablemente no del mismo modo que tú

—¿Aún si no supiera ni me interesaran las Artes Oscuras?

—Temo que no —Severus bajó la mirada derrotado y trató de soltar el agarre de las manos de Lily, pero la chica no lo dejó a lo que él la volvió a mirar y encontró esa mirada seria y determinada que la caracterizaba—. Tal vez yo no te quiera de ese modo, pero estoy segura de que alguien te querrá del modo que tu mereces. Ya ves a Regulus

—Lamentablemente no soy gay, así que no puedo corresponderle

—Hombre o mujer, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te querrá tal y como eres. Y sí, incluso con esa "enorme nariz" —Lily agregó eso último porque sabía que su amigo diría eso.

Y tuvo razón ya que Severus a empezó a reírse por su ocurrencia y ella lo siguió. Rieron por un rato hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizaron.

—Me parece dulce e imposible eso de que alguien llegue a enamorarse de un gruñón-amargado como yo

—Nunca digas nunca, Sev

—Entonces ¿seguimo siendo amigos?

—Amigos, no. Hermanos

—Si es así, entonces tendré que espantar a todos esos idiotas que intenten cortejarte. No te dejare tener novio sino hasta los cincuenta años o tal vez nunca...

—¡Severus!

—Solo bromeaba

Ambos volvieron a reírse y se abrazaron. Les alegraba ver que su relación fraternal no se había roto. A Severus le tomaría un tiempo sanar la herida de su corazón ocasionada por el rechazo Lily, pero esta sanaría con el tiempo y quien sabe, tal vez Lily tenga razón y encuentre a alguien para él.


	11. Sirius Black

Regulus Black no es de esas personas que le interesa meterse en la vida de los demás. No obstante, se sorprendió, a la vez de darle curiosidad, de ver a Jones entrar a la Sala Común cabizbaja y, prácticamente, apartando a todos de su camino de un empujón. Algo le decía que esa actitud tenía que ver con cierto pelinegro, pálido y malhumorado de su Casa. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, se levantó y fue tras la castaña aunque no pudo avanzar más en cuanto llegó al ala de dormitorio de mujeres. Para su suerte, un par de chicas de segundo iban saliendo, les pidió que fueran a buscar a una compañera. Las chicas iban a reclamarle cuando vieron la fría miraba que el heredero Black les lanzó, se callaron y fueron a buscar a la chica.

Diez minutos después las alumnas de segundo pasaron rápido y sin mirar a Regulus y detrás de ellas a Alex, quien intentaba disimular el hecho de que estuvo llorando.

—Para que estés así, es porque algo pasó con Severus ¿verdad? —dijo Regulus

Alex frunció el ceño, le lanzó una mirada enojada y dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Regulus la agarró rápidamente de la muñeca, deteniéndola y llamando su atención,

—Suéltame, Black

Al escucharla de esa manera hostil, el menor Black confirmó su sospecha. No la soltó, pero aflojó su agarre y le sonrió con empatía. Con ese gesto, Alex se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó con cautela Regulus

La latina se lo pensó un momento. Finalmente asintió. El ojigris le soltó la muñeca, pero enseguida la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de la Sala Común.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Alex

—Te dije que a hablar, pero no creo que quieras que todo Slytherin sepa que te comportas como una Gryffindor emocional por un chico. —contestó Regulus

La castaña tensó por ese comentario.

«Si tan solo supieras la verdad»

Echaron a andar a buen ritmo por los pasillo hasta llegar al séptimo piso y la latina abrió los ojos como plato al ver que Regulus se dirigía a un tramo vacío de pared frente a un enorme tapiz que representaba el absurdo intento de Barnabás el Chiflado de enseñar ballet a los trols. El ojigris la soltó y pasó tres veces por delante de ese trozo de pared, concentrándose en lo que necesitaba.

Alex no podía disimular su asombro, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que ella y sus amigos —tal vez— no fueran los únicos que conocieran la Sala de Menesteres.

«O al menos de mi época»

El menor Black dio media vuelta bruscamente al llegar a la ventana que había más allá del tramo vacío de pared, y luego regresó al alcanzar el jarrón del tamaño de una persona que había en el otro extremo. Tenía los puños apretados y miraba al frente y Alex no pudo evitar recordar que Harry se había puesto así la primera vez que fueron a la Sala que Viene y Va.

Después de dar la tercera vuelta, en la pared apareció una puerta negra con un picaporte de latón. Regulus posó una mano sobre esta, pero no la abrió; se volvió hacia Alex y la miró con seriedad.

—Este lugar solamente lo conocemos Severus y yo, así que por favor jura que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Evans

—Lo primero —contestó Alex

Con eso se dio por satisfecho el menor Black y abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que la castaña entrara y así lo hizo la latina. Al hacerlo, le impresionó lo que había pedido Regulus; era conocido que la Sala podría aparecer casi todo lo que quisieras, lo que le llamó la atención es que el lugar casi parecía ser la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, a excepción de que esta era más pequeña y se veía más acogedora que del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y no estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Regulus cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Con un gesto en la mano le indicó a Alex que se sentará en el sofá junto a él; la latina no estaba cómoda por la situación, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar la invitación del menor Black.

—Entonces ¿qué sucedió con Severus? Algo debió pasar con él para que te pusieras así

Alex desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. No tenía el humor, ni el valor de encararse a Regulus en ese tema; mucho menos escucharlo decirle «Te lo dije». El menor Black sospechaba de la actitud de la castaña, tomando en cuenta la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana sobre el ojinegro. El ojigris suspiró y deseo que en la Sala de Menesteres pudiera aparecer una cerveza de mantequilla o al menos un té, más que nada para tener algo que hacer y no tener que soportar ese molesto silencio; no obstante, no tuvo que esperar mucho. Escuchó a la chica suspirar y, sin mirarlo, le relató lo que pasó en la enfermería. Incluso tuvo que contarle primero qué había sucedido como para que los tres estuvieran ahí.

Una vez que Alex terminó, los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Después de unos minutos, ahora fue el turno de Regulus de romperlo.

—Así no es como Severus pensaba declarársele a Evans. Es más, creo que tenía pensado nunca hacerlo. Pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Creo que quería seguir sin decirle nada, pero después de escucharnos a Lily y a mí… pues, ya no tuvo opción

—Realmente eres una entrometida y boca floja —la castaña miró molesta a Regulus, quien no le tomó importancia y siguió—. Al menos deberías estar feliz, tienes el campo libre

—¿Eh? ¿De que…?

—Hablo de que podrás sin problemas conquistar a Severus. Él no conoce tus sentimientos, por lo que podrás hacer que te ame…

—Es una pérdida de tiempo

Regulus miró con sorpresa y duda a la chica. A kilómetros se notaba el amor que le profesaba al azabache ¡era el personaje principal de la historia que estaba escribiendo! ¿Por qué se daba por vencida antes siquiera de intentarlo? La latina no tuvo que mirar al menor para saber que estaba confundido con su respuesta, así que le dijo:

—No sé cuanto tiempo estare en Hogwarts. Además… cuando me vaya nunca más me volverá a ver y tampoco podremos mantenernos en contacto. ¡No preguntes, solo déjalo así! —gritó eso último suponiendo que el ojigris querría una explicación para eso

Regulus suspiró. En verdad le parecía increíble lo complicadas que podrían llegar a ser las mujeres, sobretodo cuando sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. A diferencia de otras personas, él no se entrometía en las vidas de los demás, pero desde que conoció a Jones sentía que la chica ocultaba algo; al principio creyó que era por su amor hacia Severus, pero después de escucharla decir que nunca más lo volvería a ver y no lo contactaría eso hizo que las viejas sospechas despertaran.

«No se que ocultas, Jones. Pero llegaré al fondo de esto» se prometió Regulus a sí mismo.

Gracias a un reloj que había aparecido también en la Sala de Menesteres, se dieron cuenta de que estaban tarde para la cena, tal vez incluso solamente llegarían a los postres. Así que salieron y fueron al Gran Comedor. Al entrar, buscaron a Severus en la mesa de Slytherin y les sorprendió ver que estaba tranquilo, leyendo un libro de pociones —recargado en una jarra de jugo de calabaza— y cenando con calma. Ambos se miraron confundidos y fueron hacia el azabache.

El ojinegro escuchó pasos acercarse. Ya casi no había alumnos en la mesa por lo que supuso quienes podrían ser a esas horas.

—Es muy extraño que ustedes dos desaparecieran y sobretodo juntos —dijo Severus, pasando una página de su libro y después miró a sus amigos—. Lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo ¿es algo que me puedan decir o mejor me quedo en la ignorancia?

—¿Tú que crees que estuvimos haciendo? —preguntó Regulus casi indignado

—Lo más lógico es solamente hablar, pero como no estaban en la Sala Común y me dijeron que los vieron salir juntos, pues… uno creería que fueron a algún lugar apartado a…

—¡Espero que no estes pensando lo que creo, Snape!

El mencionado rió y regresó su atención al libro.

—El único mal pensado de aquí eres tú, Reg. Yo solamente iba a decir que seguramente estarían tramando algo, ya sea bueno o malo… ¡auch!

En un rápido movimiento, el menor tomó el libro de pociones y golpeó a Severus con este en la cabeza. Alex estaba atrás del ojigris sin saber qué decir o hacer, ya que era una interacción muy poco común de ver porque era algo "infantil" y por eso era extraño ver a los dos alumnos más fríos y serios de Slytherin portarse así.

«Si alguien de Hogwarts de mi tiempo viera esto, le daría una taquicardia a causa de la sorpresa e incredulidad»

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, un chico parecido a Regulus, pero un año mayor, miraba la escena con desdén. Cuando era niño, él y Regulus solían llevarse así de bien, pero desde que llegaron a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en su relación; prácticamente ya ni se hablaban.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Canuto?

El aludido miró a su derecha encontrándose con los ojos castaños de su mejor amigo.

—No es nada importante, Cornamenta. No te preocupes

—¿Seguro?

Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, a lo que James solo hundió los hombros y siguió comiendo su tarta de melaza. El mayor Black regresó su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, pero esta vez no a Quejicus ni su hermano, sino a la castaña que estaba junto a ellos. Había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención, sentía que era especial; que no era igual a las demás chicas. Quería saber más de ella, pero había un obstáculo de por medio: Severus Snape.

Se dio cuenta de como la extranjera miraba al grasiento y enseguida dedujo que le gustaba y eso lo desconcertó. ¿qué demonios le veía a ese narizon amargado y amante de las Artes Oscuras? Snape era un fenómeno don nadie que no se merecía la atención de nadie, ni siquiera la amistad de Evans, ni de su hermano, ni nadie más. A Snape solo le importaban las Artes Oscuras y por eso mismo ni sus compañeros de casa lo querían; así que ¿por qué alguien querría a ese desadaptado?

«Supongo que será porque Evans le habló de él. Pero es alguien que no vale ni como basura. Haré que Jones lo vea y que yo **sí soy** alguien que merece atención»

Sirius sonrió con superioridad y lo disimulo dándole un sorbo a su copa. Remus se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amigo y enseguida supo lo que significaba: problemas para Severus.

====================SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA====================

Al día siguiente, Regulus y Alex estaban preparados mentalmente para recibir la noticia de que Severus y Lily eran novios y comenzaron a salir. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, y alivio, que ambos seguían tratándose como siempre. Durante un descanso —y aprovechando que Severus fue al sanitario— Lily le contó a la castaña lo que pasó después de salir corriendo de la enfermería.

Alex se esforzó en ocultar su emoción, pero su prima la atrapó y la abrazó con cariño.

—Ahora no tienes de qué preocuparte. A Severus no le gusta nadie, por lo que tienes el camino libre y una gran posibilidad de conquistarlo. —dijo la pelirroja con felicidad

—Aún no sé si sea buena idea

—¡Vamos! Lo dices como si de un momento a otro te fueras de Hogwarts o, ya exagerando, de la faz de la tierra

«No tanto, solo a otra época»

—Es que… creo que se me hace muy pronto. No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y de repente decirle que me gusta…

—Alex ¿te gusta alguien?

Las chicas sintieron que el alma se les iba a los pies a la vez que se ponían pálidas de golpe. Voltearon y vieron a Severus de pie frente a ellas y con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Uh… bueno… yo…

—Sino quieres decirme está bien, en serio —contestó Severus con una sonrisa, entendiendo que con ese tipo de tema, las chicas se sentían más cómodas hablando entre ellas—. Pero me alegra saber que no te estás dejando llevar por sus emociones, también estás siendo racional. Tienes razón, si llevas poco tiempo de conocerse, es mejor que lo conozcas más a fondo, no vaya a resultar que es un patán, machista, violento…

Las chicas se miraron disimuladamente. Era lindo, pero a la vez duro escuchar al azabache hablar así, y se debía a la experiencia de su familia por lo que él no quería que ellas pasarán por lo mismo y mucho menos a tan corta edad.

—Tranquilo Severus —dijo Alex, cortando al chico de su discurso—. No es mucho, pero al menos estoy **totalmente segura** que esa persona no es para nada todo lo que dijiste

—Eso espero, sino tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Y, aunque a Lily no le guste, podría probar algunos hechizos tenebrosos…

—¡Severus!

—Advertí que no te gustaría

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se acariciaba la frente con la yema de los dedos, mientras que Alex se reía por la interacción de los dos.

«En verdad se nota que se quieren como hermanos»

El timbre de las clases sonó y los tres fueron a Pociones. Llegaron a las mazmorras y vieron que todos sus compañeros estaban afuera del lugar y la puerta estaba cerrada. Se quedaron un poco apartados de los demás y siguieron hablando, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos grises los miraban fijamente.

Sirius se separó de sus amigos, quienes lo vieron confundidos por su acción y lo siguieron con la mirada.

—¡Jones!

La aludida y sus amigos voltearon y en los tres el malestar apareció en sus rostros.

—¿Que se te ofrece, Black? «en serio no puedo creer que esté patán sea el mismo Sirius que yo conozco en mi época. ¡Es un inmaduro pesado!»

—Tranquila, no tienes que ponerte así, Jones. Solo quería saber si esta noche te gustaría a ir a pasear a los jardines y, tal vez, por los invernaderos

Al escuchar eso, los tres Merodeadores se miraron estupefactos.

—Ok… Canuto ahora sí va **demasiado** rápido —comentó James

Remus negó un par de veces con la cabeza a la vez que se frotaba las sienes. Lily y Severus se tensaron, gracias a los rumores sabían que era lo que pasaba en los invernaderos cuando Black se iba con una chica a solas. Alex se irguió a la vez que se acomodaba mejor la mochila en el hombro y lentamente se acercó al Black.

—Eso suena muy tentador, Black —ante esa declaración, sus amigos y los demás presentes se quedaron en total shock. La chica se acercó coquetamente al ojigris y Sirius no pudo evitar mirar a Snape con burla, a lo que el chico lo miró con odio—. Creo saber qué tipo de "diversión" me estás ofreciendo para el final —Alex abrazó el cuello de Sirius con una mano y el chico se puso tenso, ninguna chica se había puesto así con él—. Así que lo único que te puedo decir es… —la chica se acercó lentamente a él, como si quisiera besarlo y el ojigris no la rechazaría, pero su ilusión se rompió— ¡que estas realmente mal de tus facultades mentales si crees que voy a caer fácilmente y sobretodo que me creas una cualquiera!

Tomó la capucha de su túnica y cubrió la cabeza del chico con esta, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo con la guardia baja. Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza para quitarse la capucha, pero de repente algo o alguien lo golpeó de las piernas y cayó de sentón. Enseguida se escucharon risas y por fin se descubrió la cabeza. La castaña lo miraba enojada y con los brazos cruzados, detrás de ella a Evans riendo y a Snape sonriéndole con burla y superioridad, eso último hizo enojar a Black.

—De una vez te advierto, estupido mujeriego, que conmigo pierdes el tiempo. No caeré en tus "encantos" ni me volveré una más de tus conquistas. Yo sí tengo claro qué busco en una pareja y no es solamente una "aventura nocturna"

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Sirius se levantó e iba a reclamarme a la chica cuando de pronto la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor Slughorn apareció. Ordenó a los alumnos a que se calmaran y entrarán al aula en silencio. Sirius miró molesto a la castaña, regreso con sus amigos y entró al aula.

Alex, Lily y Severus fueron los últimos en entrar al aula y se sentaron al final para poder hablar sin problemas.

—¡Eso fue realmente asombroso! —dijo Lily en un susurro para que nadie más los escuchara—. No puedo creer que pusieras en su lugar al idiota de Black. ¡Ninguna chica se había atrevido a hacer algo así!

—Bueno, bien dice que hay una primera vez para todo —contestó Alex

—Debo admitir que me asuste un poco al principio —comentó Severus—. De verdad creí que habías caído en sus "encantos"

—Gracias, Severus

El chico solo se encogió de hombros. La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de la mesa de los Merodeadores; Sirius estaba enojado por la humillación que Jones le provocó y lo peor fue la sonrisa de Snape, eso no lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Sirius pon atención! —le regaño Remus

El mayor Black reaccionó. Iba a poner en la poción un ingrediente que no debía, de haberlo hecho su caldero hubiera explotado. El ojigris dejó en otro lado el ingrediente y dejó que su amigo a que siguiera con la poción.

—Sirius, tranquilo. No lo tomes personal —le susurró James, mientras trabajaba en su poción con Peter—. Jones es nueva y esa actitud es porque está con Evans y Quejicus. Cuando ya esté más acostumbrada a Hogwarts y sepa lo genial que eres, cambiará de opinión y saldrá contigo

El azabache meditó las palabras de su mejor amigo y después sonrió. Tal vez era eso y en poco tiempo Jones sería suya. Lo único que no lo dejaba tranquilo, es que sentía que lo que fuera a tener con la extranjera no sería "una más de sus conquistas", sentía que con ella podría tener —por primera vez en su vida— una relación seria.

=====SASASASASA=====

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts. Septiembre dio paso a Octubre y este estaba por terminar, faltaba una semana para Halloween y Dumbledore dio un aviso en el desayuno que alegró a los alumnos. Al parecer al viejo director le pareció una buena idea hacer un baile de disfraces; pero lo que llamó la atención de los alumnos, más de las chicas que los chicos, fue la palabra «baile». El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos, risas y en todas las conversaciones se podía entender las mismas preguntas: ¿qué disfraz usarás? ¿con quién irás al baile? Dumbledore pidió silencio a los alumnos y les dijo que dos días antes de la fiesta, le permitiría ir a Hogsmeade para buscar sus atuendos y eso alegró aún más a los estudiantes.

Algunos alumnos, como Severus, no estaban interesados en el baile; pero sabía que su hermana pelirroja lo llevaría contra su voluntad para que no estuviera solo y se divirtiera de vez en cuando. Sabía que en cualquier momento algún chico, énfasis en Potter, la invitaría al dichoso baile. Regulus no tendría otra opción más que asistir, porque como Black era normal que asistiera a ese tipo de eventos y algo así en Hogwarts sería como una "práctica" para las que tendrá que asistir saliendo de la escuela. En cuanto a Alex… todavía no conocía muy bien a la castaña, por lo que no sabía si ese tipo de eventos eran del agrado de la latina o no, pero podría preguntarle durante las clases.

Por su parte, Alex miraba discretamente a Severus, sabía que al chico no le gustaba ese tipo de eventos, lo había visto en su cuarto año durante el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tan aburrido estaba que salió a los jardines a castigar parejas que salieron a ponerse "más cariñosos". Así que sabía que era una mala idea el tratar de invitarlo al baile, además de que al chico no le haría gracia que una chica lo invitara.

«¿Podrías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, por favor? Me estas mareando» pidió Metstli por medio de su conexión. La loba se había ido a cenar a las cocinas

«En serio debemos buscar si se puede activar o desactivar la conexión para usarla **solo en emergencias**» contestó fastidiada la latina

«Opino lo mismo. Pero regresando a tu "dilema" ¡solo invitalo y ya! No seas tan dramática»

«No es drama»

«Como digas»

—Ya callate

—Pero si no he dicho nada

La castaña volteó y vio a Severus mirándola con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de ofensa.

—¡Perdón! No era contigo. Estaba hablando con Metstli —al ver que la expresión del azabache cambió a confusión, le explicó—. Tengo una conexión mental con mi brije y podemos comunicarnos desde cualquier lugar, se utiliza más que nada para emergencias

—Pero al parecer ese saco de pulgas solo te molesto

—Uno, no le digas así. Dos, sí

—Dejame adivinar: hablan del baile de disfraces de Dumbledore

—¿Fue muy obvio?

—Sí, para qué mentir

Alex rió por ese último comentario. Ahora que el chico abordó el tema, aprovecharía para preguntarle.

—Oye…

—¿Sí?

—Uh… tú...

—Yo…

—¿Estás… pensando en invitar a alguien?

—No lo he pensado. Aun sigo considerando si ir o no. Ese tipo de eventos no me interesa

—Lo supuse

—¿Mh?

—Ah… quise decir…

—Tranquila, ya se que tengo un comportamiento antisocial muy grande. Es solo que… ese tipo de eventos… no me siento cómodo con ellos.

—Sino suena muy entrometido de mi parte, puedo preguntar el por qué

—Desde que llegué a Hogwarts nunca he podido socializar como cualquier persona normal. En parte se debe a cómo vivía y tu lo viste en el verano —la chica se removió incómoda en su asiento por eso, Severus aprovechó su silencio para seguir—. No tengo la confianza para hablar con los demás. Lily porque la conozco desde antes de entrar a la escuela y con Regulus… creo que fue la única vez que me nació el querer hablar con alguien voluntariamente. —el chico se estiró en su asiento, recargó los codos en la mesa y posó su barbilla en sus manos—. Al menos me alegra saber que los demás alumnos no me han llamado sociópata, eso sería demasiado

—¿Sabes qué? Los dos estamos igual —comentó la castaña, llamando la atención del azabache, quien no podía creer que la chica le dijera eso—. A pesar de ser alguien muy alegre, también me cuesta mucho hablar con los demás; en primer lugar porque nunca sé cómo iniciar una conversación. Y debido a mis "gustos locos", como dijeron Lily y Metstli, no creo poder entenderme con otras personas.

Severus sonrió. Le impresionaba el parecido social que tenía con la latina, eso hizo que tuviera más ganas de estar con ella. Ese emación solo lo había sentido con la pelirroja cuando la quería… Ese último pensamiento hizo sonrojar levemente al azabache y ocultara su rostro con su cabello. A Alex le pareció extraño esa reacción del chico y estaba por preguntarle si se sentía bien, cuando de pronto alguien la llamó.

—Jones

La castaña y el azabache voltearon y ambos fruncieron el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Black? —preguntó Alex a la defensiva

—Tranquila, nena, no tienes porque ponerte así. —dijo Sirius con tono coqueto—. Solo quería invitarte al baile de disfraces.

—¿Qué no te quedo claro lo que te dije una vez antes de la clase de Pociones?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Enton…?

—Entiendo que te falta conocer mejor a este grandioso chico y alejarte de las malas compañías —eso último lo dijo mirando con desdén a Severus, quien lo miró con odio—. Deberías saber que nadie quiere estar cerca de Quejicus, excepto Evans y mi hermano Regulus. No sé qué le ven de interesante estar cerca de un sociópata como él…

Alex se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que todo Hogwarts, sin excepción, puso atención a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¡Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Decirle. Así. A. Severus! —recalcó la chica enojada—. ¡Segundo, su compañía es muy agradable, mejor que **otros**! ¡Y como prueba de eso, él y yo acordamos ir al baile juntos! No como pareja, sino como buenos amigos que somos. ¡Así que mejor lárgate de aquí y vele a preguntar a alguna otra chica que solamente ve tu cara bonita y no el cerebro fundido y maleducado que eres en realidad!

Todos en el Gran Comedor se quedaron en total silencio. Después poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Sirius alcanzó a escuchar algunos comentarios y eso hizo que su ego se dañara. Miró con odio a Snape, culpandolo del rechazo de la chica y regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero con la cabeza en algo. No le daría el gusto a ese murciélago grasoso el verlo derrotado.

Alex se dejó caer en su asiento soltando un gruñido. Tomó su tenedor con la intención de seguir cenando, pero estaba tan molesta que solamente clavo el cubierto en su salchicha con exagerada fuerza.

Severus seguía en silencio y observaba a la latina. Seguía impresionándole que alguien más —que no fueran Lily ni Regulus— que lo defendieran y realmente lo valore. Sonrió y posó una mano sobre la de Alex que apuñala el embutido.

—Es comprensible que quieras hacerle eso a Black en su "zona sensible", pero la pobre salchicha no tiene la culpa de que ese león mujeriego te haga enojar —dijo el azabache

Alex se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Respiró profundo para calmarse, una vez tranquila soltó el tenedor y miró a Severus con una sonrisa.

—No soy tan sádica como para hacer eso

—Nunca dije que lo fueras a hacer en serio

La latina se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada; pero su vergüenza y sonrojo se intensificó al caer en cuenta en lo que hizo gracias a Black ¡gritó a los cuatro vientos que iría al baile con Severus y **sin** el consentimiento del chico!

«¡Me va a odiar con esto! ¡Además de que tendré que aprender a hacer el encantamiento desilusionador!»

Su sufrimiento interno se interrumpió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Severus sonriéndole.

—Sé lo que te está atormentando. Tranquila, no estoy enojado por lo que dijiste

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. En serio, muchas gracias por defenderme. Lo normal sería que me moleste que una chica haga eso, pero no sé porque contigo no me enoja. Además, creo que decirle a todo Hogwarts que iremos juntos al baile fue demasiado, aunque yo no te he dicho que sí. Para eso tendrías que pedirmelo como se debe —eso último lo dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la chica de modo juguetón.

El rubor de Alex se volvió leve y rió por el comentario. Se acomodó en su asiento para verlo de frente y le hizo una reverencia, estilo caballero.

—Joven Severus Snape ¿me haría el honor de asistir conmigo a este evento social, conocido como baile de disfraces?

—Será todo un honor, señorita Alexandra Jones

Ambos rieron por el juego. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily veía la escena con una sonrisa soñadora. Era demasiado prematuro, pero la pelirroja incluso ya estaba imaginándose la boda de su prima y hermano.

«Sé que es muy pronto ¡pero por favor ya sean novios!» pensó impaciente y emocionada Lily

Tal parecía que ese baile de Halloween traería muchas sorpresas.


	12. Buscando disfraces

Desde el anuncio del profesor Dumbledore, el baile de Halloween era lo único que se escuchaba en el castillo, siendo la mayoría de las conversaciones sobre con quién irían, qué usaría y lo más destacado: la chica nueva Alex Jones gritando a los cuatro vientos que asistiría al baile con el extraño y solitario, Severus Snape.

Como es de esperarse en Hogwarts, los comentarios y rumores respecto a ese peculiar pareja. Algunos decían que porque ambos eran amigos, otros que era simplemente por ser compañeros de casa y la mayoría —haciendo que Lily, Regulus y, sobretodo, Alex se enojaran— que se debía a que la chica mostraba "caridad" ante el rarito grasiento de Hogwarts o porque perdió una puesta la cual tenía que pagar yendo con el antisocial Snape. Cada vez que escuchaba eso, Alex los amenazaba con sus poderes elementales o con la varita, además de que se le unían Lily y Regulus alegando que no era nada de eso sino que porque eran muy buenos amigos.

Severus estaba acostumbrado a ser la comidilla de los demás debido a su carácter frío y, a veces, hostil y sobretodo por su alto conocimiento en Artes Oscuras; así que le parecía extraño que hablaran de él fuera de las "críticas habituales" y por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts le agradó. Tal vez era común que muchos de los chismes habituales fueran justamente el de juzgar quién sale con quien, y siendo alguien que (a pesar de llevar poco de conocer) era una buena amiga y se preocupaba pues entonces no le daba mucha importancia.

—En pocos días todos en la escuela dirán que tú y Jones son novios —comentó Regulus a Severus estando los dos en la Sala Común sentados junto a la chimenea

—Entonces haré lo que siempre hago en esas situaciones: ignorarlos —contestó Severus sin levantar la mirada de la carta que estaba escribiendo, recargado en un libro de Artes Oscuras

Al ojigris le llamó la atención que su amigo estuviera usando como recargadera un libro de esos ya que para el ojinegro los libros eran algo sagrado que no deberían de maltratarse. Sutilmente, o al menos a su manera, Regulus se acercó a Severus para tratar de leer lo que escribirá, pero el azabache se dio cuenta y "accidentalmente" golpeó a Regulus con el codo cuando se estiró.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el menor Black, sobándose la nariz donde recibió el golpe

—¡Ups! Disculpa, no te vi —se disculpó Severus, dejando a flote el tono sarcástico

—Muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿a quién le escribes?

—¿Era tan difícil preguntar cómo para tratar de espiar?

—De nuevo, muy gracioso. ¿Entonces?

—Le escribo al Sr. Rickman

—¿El actor squib que los acogió a ti y tú madre y que son amigos de la infancia?

—No, es la reencarnación de Sweeney Todd

—¿Quién?

—Olvídalo. Sí, a ese actor

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a preguntarle si puede prestarte algo de su vestuario para que lo uses en el baile?

—¿Seguro que no alcanzaste a leer mi carta?

—Vaya manera de decirle "sí". Pero ¿ya sabes que va a usar Jones?

—No ¿por qué?

—He escuchado en los pasillos a varias parejas poniéndose de acuerdo para sus disfraces, quieren ir iguales o con alguna clase de temática

—¿Es en serio? Reg, Alex y yo solo vamos .gos. Así que no le veo el caso de hacer eso. Y de hacerlo, se "confirmarían" esos rumores de que somos pareja

—Yo solo daba una idea

—Como sea

Severus terminó de escribir la carta. La doblo, guardo en el sobre y salió de su Sala Común a la lechucería, acompañado por Regulus, quien le insistió de que hablara con Jones para ponerse de acuerdo sobre los disfraces a lo que Severus terminó a haciendo de oído sordo.

En el patio la escuela, Alex y Lily estaban teniendo la misma conversación.

—Por ultima vez, no voy a hostigar a Severus para decidir que disfraces usar. No importa con que disfraz vaya él siempre y cuando los dos nos divirtamos en el baile

—¡Por favor, Alex! Es regla básica de parejas usar disfraces que combinen

—Lily —la castaña respiro profundo antes de contestarle a la pelirroja—, Severus y yo solo vamos de amigos, así que esa regla no aplica con nosotros

—Pero tú quiere que sean más que amigos ¿verdad?

El rubor en las mejillas de la latina la delatarían haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera triunfante.

—De cualquier manera, creo que es muy pronto intentar algo con él. No llevamos mucho tiempo de conocerlos y hacer algo así solo sería apresurar las cosas a lo tonto

—¡Pero es que se ven tan mis dos juntos!

—_¡No manches, ya córtale con eso!_ —reclamó Alex en español a su prima

Desde que la latina tuvo la "brillante idea" de gritar a los cuatro vientos que iría con Severus al baile de disfraces, Lily no ha dejado de molestarla haciendo ese tipo de comentarios y ya la estaba fastidiando.

«Además de que, aún queriendo, no puedo tener nada con Severus más que amistad. Ya he interferido bastante en el pasado como para agregar el hecho de romperle el corazón cuando regrese…»

Ese pensamiento hizo que recordara las veces que escuchó a Severus y Sirius de su época discutir sobre la tal Alex Jones (o sea, Alex Macías en el pasado), que desapareció misteriosamente. Nunca escuchó la razón por la que la chica "se fue", pero sabía que era porque regreso a su época. Solo esperaba que no haya tenido que lastimar a Severus.

«Por eso bien dice el Doc de _Volver al futuro_ de no alterar el pasado"»

—¿Ahora en que tanto piensas? —preguntó Lily, sacando de sus pensamientos a la latina

—No es nada importante —contestó la castaña, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero no convenció a la pelirroja.

=====SASASASASA=====

Severus comenzaba a impacientarse, faltaban tres días para la fiesta de Halloween y él Se. Rickman aún no le respondía la carta ¿acaso el actor se había ido a trabajar a Estados Unidos y por eso no le contestaba? De ser así sería un gran problema ya que una carta enviada por lechuza hacia otro continente era demasiado tardado, por lo que no tenía otra opción más que buscar ese disfraz por su cuenta. Otro problema es que no contaba con dinero para comprarlo, podría escribirle a su madre y pedirle ayuda, solo esperaba que pudiera tener su atuendo antes de la fiesta.

En Los Ángeles, California, Alan Rickman seguía trabando en la filmación de la película _Duro de Matar_. Estaban en descanso y decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para ir al área de vestuario y buscar algo que le quedara bien a su sobrino (debido a que él y Eileen se amaban como hermanos consideraba al chico su sobrino). Afortunadamente había recibido la carta de Severus antes de que tuviera que irse a Estados Unidos para seguir con ese trabajo.

Tenía una idea de su talla debido a que en el verano lo acompañó a comprarse ropa nueva, pero no encontraba algo que le quedara al chico.

—Ese tipo de atuendo no parece encajar bien con el género de película que estás filmando, Rickman

El hombre volteó y se encontró con el director más excéntrico que había conocido.

—No es para mí, Burton —contestó el actor regresando su atención a la ropa—. Mi sobrino me dijo que tendrá un baile de disfraces en su escuela y me preguntó si podría prestarle algún vestuario para usar ese día.

—¿Es ese chico gótico de cabello largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos, que venía acompañado de dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra castaña?

—El mismo

—Mh, creo que yo te puedo ayudar

Rickman regreso su atención al cineasta y lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Si había alguien que pudiera tener atuendos adecuados para Halloween, en definitiva Tim Burton era la persona indicada.

=====SASASASASA=====

Severus estaba escribiéndole a su madre en la biblioteca cuando de pronto escuchó golpecitos proviniendo de la ventana frente a él. Levantó la mirada y vio la lechuza negra de su madre y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Abrió rápido la ventana, le quitó la carta al ave, la abrió y leyó rápidamente.

_Querido Severus:_

_Me alegra saber que te va bien Hogwarts al igual que a tus amigas Lilian y Alexandra._

_Con respecto a tu petición de ayuda sobre el disfraz, llévale la autorización adjunta a la carta a tu director y jefe de casa para que nos veamos el día de mañana temprano para ir a verlo. También por favor lleva a la persona que irá contigo al baile, quiero que ambos vayan con los mejores atuendos._

_Créeme, disfrutarás mucho esta "pequeña búsqueda" y espero que tu acompañante también. Sin más que decir, nos veremos mañana._

_Saludos._

_Alan Rickman_

Severus tenía que admitir que le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta del actor. ¿Qué había conseguido que requería de su presencia y de Alex? Guardo la carta y sus cosas, regreso los libros a su lugar y fue a buscar a la chica a la Sala Común. Le alegro ver que la latina estaba sentada junto a la chimenea ocupada escribiendo su historia. Se acercó a ella con cautela y trató de mirar sobre su hombro, pero su cabello le hizo cosquillas a la chica advirtiendo su presencia y ella cerró su cuaderno de un manotazo.

—¡Ay, por favor Alex! ¿Cuándo me dejarás leer la continuación?

—¡Te dije que cuando esté lista, impaciente!

—Como sea, te estaba buscando

—Bueno, aquí estoy ¿Qué necesitas?

—Acompáñame a ver al profesor Dumbledore, por favor

—Severus ¿sucede algo?

—Tranquila, no es nada malo

—¿Entonces…?

—¡Solo ven!

Ya impaciente, el azabache tomó a la castaña de la mano y la llevó a la salida de su Sala Común sin darse cuenta del fuerte rubor que apareció en las mejillas de la latina.

Con tal de asegurarse de que su amiga lo siguiera, Severus la llevó todo del camino de la mano. Tan centrado estaba el chico en su camino que no se dio cuenta de los alumnos que estaban en los corredores mirándolos y cuchicheando al verlos pasar; tampoco se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Alex y que trataba de soltar su agarre.

Por fin llegaron a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore. Severus dio la contraseña (plumas de azúcar) y entró todavía llevando de la mano a la latina. Subieron las escaleras, el azabache tocó la puerta y en cuanto el director dio permiso de pasar, el chico abrió la puerta. El anciano director estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo papeleo y levantó la mirada al ver quienes entraron.

—Joven Snape, Srta. Jones ¿qué los trae por aquí? —dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo—. Por cierto, Srta. Jones ¿se encuentra bien? Esta muy roja

Al escuchar eso, Severus miró a su amiga y vio que, efectivamente, estaba roja. Le pareció extraño ya que no la había visto así cuando fue a recogerla a la Sala Común.

—Alex ¿estás bien? —preguntó Severus preocupado

—¡Sí! —exclamó la chica, por fin soltándose del chico—. ¡Sí, no es nada malo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

«¡Trágame tierra! ¿¡Cómo es que Severus no se dio cuenta de que medio Hogwarts nos vio caminando de la mano!? Aunque en realidad él me llevabaa a mi»

—Entonces, jóvenes ¿qué los trae a mi oficina? —volvió a preguntar Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie y rodeando su escritorio—. Y por lo que veo parece que algo importante.

Severus recordó a lo que habían ido. Sacó de su bolsillo la carta del Sr. Rickman y se lo dio al director. Dumbledore sacó del sobre primero la carta y la leyó con calma; al terminar la dobló, la regreso al sobre y sacó el permiso.

_Por medio de la presente:_

_Solicito autorización para llevarme el día de mañana, 29 de octubre del año en curso, al estudiante Severus Snape del quinto curso y perteneciente a la casa Slytherin al igual que su acompañante para el baile de disfraces que se llevara a cabo el día 31 de octubre del año en curso. Pasaré por ellos a su despacho a las 7:00 a.m. Y los regresare a las 9:00 p.m._

_Atentamente:_

_Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman_

Dumbledore terminó de leer el permiso. Levantó la mirada del papel y la enfoco en su estudiante.

—Joven Snape ¿es cierto que ira al baile de Halloween con la Srta. Jones? Es cierto que la joven se lo pidió en el Gran Comedor y todo Hogwarts lo escuchó, pero preferiría que lo confirmaran. —Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron por eso. Severus miró a Alex y después al profesor Dumbledore, con solo un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó el "rumor"—. Bien, lo que sucede es que el señor Alan Rickman me sólita autorización para llevarlos mañana a buscar sus disfraces para el baile de Halloween.

—¿Cómo? ¿El Sr. Rickman quiere que vayamos los dos? —preguntó Alex sorprendida

—Por lo que dice la carta, sí

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Creo que quiere que los dos vayamos bien vestidos, a pesar de ser disfraces —contestó Severus algo apenado

Alex tuvo que contener su emoción ¡pasaría el día con Severus y su actor favorito y solo para buscar un vestuario para la fiesta!

—Bien. Si no tiene inconveniente, Srta. Jones, usted y el joven Snape vendrán a mi despacho a las siete de la mañana en punto…

—¿¡A las siete!? —exclamaron los adolescentes

—¿Por qué tan temprano? —preguntó Alex a Severus

—No lo sé… —el azabache se interrumpió al venirle una idea en la cabeza.

Como él, Severus, le había pedido prestado algún vestuario para el baile, lo más probable es que quiera llevarlos primero a Estados Unidos a los estudios donde trabaja en esa película y, tal vez, después al Royal Shakespeare Company. Al no haber algo más que decir, Dumbledore les dijo a los adolescentes que podrían retirarse y los esperaba en su despacho al día siguiente de manera puntual.

De camino a la Sala Común, Alex y Severus estuvieron en silencio, hasta que la latina lo rompió debido a que no pudo soportar más tiempo el estar en silencio.

—Me pregunto a dónde nos llevara el Sr. Rickman mañana. Y sobretodo tan temprano

—Supongo que a los estudios donde filmando su primera película —dijo Severus, hundiéndose de hombros

—Cierto…

=====SASASASASA=====

Decir que despertar a Alex fue un trabajo difícil era poco. De por si a la chica le costaba levantarse temprano para ir a clases, ahora más temprano que de costumbre… Xóchitl le arrojó una cubeta de agua helada siendo más que suficiente para despertar a su humana, y ganándose una persecusión por toda la habitación hasta que llegó un avión de papel a su habitación. Alex detuvo la "cacería" y fue por el objeto, lo abrió y vio que era una nota de Severus diciéndole que se apresurara.

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Guardó la nota y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y con ropa muggle, por si acaso. Una vez lista, bajo a la Sala Común y vio a Severus esperándola de pie frente a la chimenea, por lo que el chico no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, o eso Alex creyó. Se acercó con cuidado con la intención de darle un susto juguetón, pero falló rotundamente.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Alex

La chica hizo un puchero y soltó un mohín.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Además de ser porque eres la única que vendría aquí a estas horas; porque la estancia, al estar en total silencio, el más mínimo ruido es perceptible.

La latina no podía negar que estaba impresionada.

«Parece ser que Severus ya tenía algunos "talentos de espía"» pensó con gracia la chica

Salieron de su Sala Común y fueron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Estuvieron en silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, aunque los dos pensaban en lo mismo: ¿qué clase de vestuarios les prestaría el Sr. Rickman?

Llegaron a la gárgola, Severus dijo la clave y subieron al despacho. La castaña tocó la puerta, el director dio permiso y los adolescentes entraron. En la estancia estaba, obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore y vieron que también ya se encontraba Alan Rickman.

—Buenos días, joven Snape y Srta. Jones —saludó el viejo director

Ambos jóvenes también saludaron y después al Sr. Rickman.

—Muy bien, Alan. Recuerda que tienes dos estudiantes a tu cuidado. Espero que todo salga bien, considerando que tu eres un squib y por lo tanto no puedes emplear la magia y los jóvenes tampoco al ser menores de edad

—Descuide, profesor Dumbledore. La ventaja de ser un actor es que cuento con protección, tanto mágica como muggle.

—Bien, confiare en su palabra

Alan ya no dijo nada más. Miró a los adolescentes y con un gesto en la cabeza les pidió que lo siguieran. Se detuvieron frente a la chimenea del director y enseguida entendieron que partirían por Red Flu. Aterrizaron en el salón del hogar del actor y vieron en la mesa un ¿videocasete?

Los adolescentes se acercaron a ver de qué era la cinta y ambos soltaron gemidos de asombro ya que eran _Vincent_ y _Frankenweenie_.

—Ese será nuestro traslador a Los Ángeles el día de hoy —informó Alan—. Ya saben que hacer

Alex y Severus obedecieron. Pusieron un dedo en el videocasete y el Sr. Rickman también. En seguida sintieron el característico tirón de la aparición por Traslador. Una vez pasada la horrible sensación, los adolescentes abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban en la entrada de los estudios donde Alan trabajaba en su película.

El Sr. Rickman les pidió que lo siguieran y los jóvenes obedecieron sin problema. Caminaron entre los foros, dándose cuenta de que había nuevos proyectos y continuaban trabajando con los que vieron en el verano. Llegaron a la entrada del Foro trece y los adolescentes enseguida recordaron quién estaba trabajando ahí y entonces comprendieron porque el traslador de esa ocasión fue justamente ese videocasete.

—Vaya, si que llegaron a tiempo. ¿Los dejaron salir antes de la escuela o qué?

—Fue un permiso especial. Pero solo por esta vez, Sr. Burton

Alex y Severus mostraron claras expresiones de asombro en cuanto vieron a Tim Burton salir de detrás de un perchero. El cineasta se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo visitaron en el verano. El dibujante todavía estaba impresionado que gente, sobre todo adolescentes, estuvieran fascinados con su arte y por eso mismo había decido ayudarlos para su baile de Halloween, también tomando en cuenta que era una de sus festividades favoritas.

—Bueno, Rickman, los único vestuarios que tengo son los que utilice en mi primera película _La gran aventura de Pee-wee_ y mi siguiente película _Beetlejuice_. Así que no hay gran cosa, pero espero que algo les sirva —dijo el director Burton, palmeando el perchero

La castaña y el azabache no se podían creer su suerte: ¡El director Tim Burton les estaba prestando vestuarios de sus películas para un simple baile de disfraces! Trataron de disimular su emoción, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito y el dibujante se los dijo.

—El que debería estar emocionado soy yo; no creí que tan rápido tendría admiradores.

Alex y Severus se ruborizaron al verse descubiertos. El Sr. Rickman les dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda para animarles a acercarse y revisar la ropa. Eso fue más que suficiente para que los jóvenes despertaran de su "fantasía" y se acercaron a los vestuarios.

Burton se alejó del perchero para dejar a los adolescentes ver con calma y se paró junto a Rickman.

—En verdad no sé como agradecerte este favor, Burton.

—Puedes hacerlo participando alguna vez en alguna de mis películas. O en varias

Rickman rió, aunque eso no le pareció mala idea. El excéntrico director apenas se estaba dando a conocer, así que en el futuro podría ser que eso llegara a suceder.

Severus y Alex estaban revisando el vestuario de _Beetlejuice_. La latina tenía que admitir que _La gran aventura de Pee-wee_ era una de las películas de Tim Burton que todavía no veía, así que por eso mismo no se vio interesada en esta y tampoco conocía los personajes, y por ende, sus vestuarios. En cuanto al azabache, él solo conocía un poco del director debido a los cortometrajes y lo que Alex le platicó; con respecto a los vestuarios, al igual que su amiga no le prestó mucha atención a los de _La gran aventura de Pee-wee_ y se fue directamente a la de _Beetlejuice_.

Al ver a los adolescentes interesarse en los vestuarios de su próxima película, Tim Burton se les acercó y les explicó el de cada personaje.

—Este de aquí —dijo el director mostrando un traje rayado verticalmente blanco y negro— es del personaje principal y por el cual es el nombre de la película: Beetlejuice. Este de aquí —dijo mostrando un conjunto de vestiduras negras que podían encajar perfectamente en un funeral— es de la joven protagonista Lydia Dietz. Si quieren pueden ir a probárselos.

Le dio a Severus el traje de Beetlejuice y a Alex el de Lydia Dietz. Les mostró donde se encontraban los camerinos y los adolescentes fueron a probarse la ropa. Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes salieron y regresaron con los adultos para pedirles su opinión.

A Alan le pareció que se veían bien, pero Tim los observaba no muy convencido y eso incómodo a los adolescentes. Al ver la expresión de su sobrino y su amiga, Rickman miró a Burton con duda.

—¿Pasa algo, Burton?

—Mh… no me convence el cómo se ven con los vestuarios.

—Bueno, es solo un baile de disfraces. No es que vayan a filmar una película o participar en una obra de teatro

—Lo sé. Pero a lo que me refiero es que estos personajes, creo yo, no les quedan bien

Alex y Severus se miraron con una ceja arqueada. En su tiempo, la latina podría mostrarse de acuerdo y sugerir otros personajes; pero al encontrarse en la época de los comienzos de su cineasta favorita era más que imposible decir algo. Burton les pidió a los adolescentes que se cambiaran y a Rickman a que los cuatro fueran a comer para pensar en algún atuendo adecuado para ellos.

Los dos Slytherin dejaron la ropa de dónde la tomaron y siguieron a los adultos. Salieron de los estudios y fueron a buscar un restaurante, no tan concurrido, donde pudieran comer sin llamar la atención de la gente. En el restaurante, Alan y Tim conversaban, mientras que Alex y Severus solo escuchaban mientras comían.

—Todavía no entiendo que tiene de malo estos vestuarios —dijo Rickman

—Les dije que no siento que esos personajes les queden, es todo —contestó Burton

—Bueno, el estudio es grande. Podemos preguntar en otros foros si podrían prestarles algo a los chicos o sino yo veo en el Royal…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Tengo que encontrar los personajes adecuados para ellos!

Alan puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio y siguió comiendo. Tim sacó de su portafolio un cuaderno de pasta dura a cuadros blanco y negro. Lo hojeó un momento hasta encontrar una hoja en blanco y comenzó a dibujar.

—No creí que con el simple hecho de pedirle prestado ropa se pondría así el Sr. Burton —susurró Severus a Alex—. Comienzo a sentirme mal por haberlo molestado

—Yo también —contestó la latina

Terminaron de comer, pero Burton no. Él estaba tan concentrado en hacer varios bocetos que ni siquiera había comido. Rickman le dijo a los chicos que fueran a entretenerse un momento en los videojuegos que había en el lugar mientras que Burton terminaba su dibujo y él se quedaría hacerle compañía. No muy convencidos, los adolescentes aceptaron. Alan le dio dinero a Severus y los dos se fueron. Cuando se pusieron de pie, Alex vio de reojo los dibujos que el Sr. Burton estaba haciendo y enseguida los reconoció. El azabache la tomó de la mano y la llevó a los videojuegos.

—A este paso es mejor que Alan nos lleve al Royal Shakespeare Company a ver los vestuarios a esperar algo del Sr. Burton. —comentó Severus

Estaban en el área de videojuegos, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de jugar, así que solamente se fueron porque sabían que los adultos querían estar un momento a solas.

—O simplemente ir a una tienda de disfraces y ya —sugirió Alex

Mientras en la mesa, Tim seguía haciendo bocetos entre tanto Alan movía su café y lo que veía trabajar en silencio.

—¿Cuántos dibujos más vas a hacer? —preguntó Rickman

—Los que sean necesarios hasta que encuentre los personajes perfectos para los adolescente —contestó Burton sin apartar la mirada de su cuaderno

Alan suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su café. Unos minutos después regresaron Alex y Severus. El azabache le regreso el dinero su tío y el hombre vio que los jóvenes no hicieron nada. Los Slytherin se pidieron un postre, solo con la intención de hacer algo; Burton se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y dejo su cuaderno en la mesa.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Alex poso su vista en el cuaderno. Sabía que ahí Tim Burton estaba desarrollando sus ideas para sus próximos proyectos y entre ellos podría estar uno de sus favoritos y la razón por la que le gustaba sus películas. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su mano se movía sola sino hasta que alguien le dio un manotazo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Alex

La castaña se sobó el dorso de la mano y miró con un puchero a Severus, quien le estaba dando un sorbo a su té negro tranquilamente.

—No iba hacer nada malo, Severus

—A pesar de que el cuaderno este a la vista, no quiere decir que tengas que hojearlo.

—Severus tiene razón —dijo el Sr. Rickman—. Si quieres verlo, deberías pedirle permiso a Tim antes que nada

—Está bien —aceptó la chica, jugando con su pedazo a medio comer de pastel.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, regresó el cineasta. Los adolescentes terminaron sus postres y el Sr. Rickman su café, los adultos pagaron la cuenta y regresaron a los estudios. A medio camino, Burton exclamó preocupado que había olvidado su cuaderno en la mesa del restaurante. Antes de que alguno dijera algo, Alex echó a correr a la vez que gritaba que ella iba por él.

Entró al restaurante, fue a la mesa donde se sentaron y vio a una mesera recoger los trastes sucios y a punto de recoger el cuaderno. La latina fue a pedírselo, la mesera se lo devolvió y la castaña salió del lugar dándole las gracias a la chica.

Corría de regreso, a lo cual Severus le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, pero fue tarde. La castaña tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces soltando el cuaderno y este se abrió mientras se deslizaba por la acera. En seguida Alex se puso de pie y fue tras él a la vez que Severus y los adultos corrían hacia ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Alex se hincó junto al cuaderno para recogerlo y entonces vio algo que hizo que soltara un jadeo de asombro. Levantó el cuaderno y comenzó a leerlo.

—¡No, por favor no leas eso! —pidió el Sr. Burton, pero ya era tarde

La chica estaba absorta en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que los tres hombres estaban junto a ella sino hasta que el cineasta le arrebato el cuaderno y lo cerró de golpe.

—¡Esa historia esta increíble! —exclamó emocionada la castaña—. ¡Nunca había leído o escuchado acerca de una historia que combinara la Navidad con el Halloween! ¡Es asombroso!

«¡Es increíble que esté justo en la época en la que Tim Burton creó la que sería mi película favorita y con eso me volviera su fan!»

Severus y Alan miraron a Tim, a la vez que este se ruborizaba un poco y era notorio debido a su piel pálida. Al verse observado, Burton le tendió el cuaderno a la chica para que siguiera leyendo. Severus y Alan se colocaron detrás de ella para leer sobre sus hombros. Al parecer era un poema y su titulo era _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Los tres leyeron a su ritmo. Alan fue el primero en terminar y se fijó en los adolescentes, quienes ni apartaban la mirada del cuaderno.

—Creo que no deberías de preocuparte de que este poema sea malo, Burton

—¿Por qué lo dices, Rickman? ¿Acaso no ves que los chicos están quietos sin decir nada?

—Sí, pero ¿no ves el brillo en sus ojos y la dificultad que tienen para disimular su emoción?

El cineasta los vio mejor y se sorprendió de que, efectivamente, Severus y Alex se veían emocionados por el poema. Se acercó a los adolescentes y le quitó de las manos el cuaderno a la chica, pero esta vez con cuidado.

—¿Acaso en una idea para su siguiente película después de _Beetlejuice_? —preguntaron emocionados los jóvenes

Burton parpadeó entre confundido y asombrado. Todavía estaba trabajando en la película y esos dos adolescentes ya le estaban preguntando por su siguiente proyecto. Tenía que admitir que no esperaba que alguien le gustará la historia de Jack Skellington… ¡Eso es!

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Burton, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. ¡Ya tengo los personajes perfectos para ustedes!

Severus, Alex y Alan se miraron confundidos. Sabían que el cineasta podía tener ideas excéntricas, y parecía que una nueva le cruzó por la mente.

Regresaron al estudio y fueron a la oficina de Burton en el foro trece. De camino a su oficina, el director había pedido gente de vestuario fuera al foro para sacar las medidas de los adolescentes.

—¿En serio los harán desde cero? —preguntó sorprendido Alan cuando Tim le dijo que haría los disfraces—. Pero si el baile es en menos de tres días

Los del departamento de vestuario terminaron de medir a Alex y Severus y se retiraron. En cuanto Burton cerró la puerta se volvió hacia el actor y los jóvenes.

—No será difícil con magia

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los extranjeros. Al ver sus expresiones, Burton les dijo la verdad.

—¿En serio creíste que eras el único squib trabajando aquí?

—¿¡Es/Eres squib!? —exclamaron el adulto y los adolescentes a la vez

—Están al tanto de cómo son las familias Sangre Pura cuando nace en su familia un squib. Así es como poco a poco se fue desarrollando mi personalidad y gusto por los monstruos y dibujar. No es la gran cosa —Burton hundió los hombros quitándole importancia al tema

Alan y los adolescentes todavía no podían salir de su asombro, además de pensar en algo: si Burton y Rickman eran squib trabajando en el mundo muggle y el cineasta dijo que usaría magia para hacer los disfraces ¿Cuántos magos y brujas había trabajando en el mundo del cine y del teatro?

====================SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA====================

HALLOWEEEN — MEDIODÍA

Hogwarts estaba listo para el Baile de Halloween, los alumnos estaban emocionados con la fiesta, tanto que apenas si prestaban atención a sus clases por lo que a los profesores nos les dio más opción que suspender las clases. Debido a eso, Alex y Severus pudieron salir del castillo con el Sr. Rickman a recoger los disfraces.

Tenían que admitir que estaban intrigados ¿qué clase de vestuarios había pensado el Sr. Burton? Bueno, pronto lo averiguarían. Gracias a que el cineasta les reveló que también conocía el mundo mágico, les avisó que iría a casa de Rickman por medio de traslador para entregarles la ropa.

Como la vez anterior, Alan recogió a los adolescentes en la oficina de Dumbledore y por Red Flu se transportaron, apareciendo en la sala de estar del hogar Rickman. Severus y Alex esperaban que Eileen y Rima los recibieran, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la casa estaba vacía.

—Salieron a dar un paseo —contestó el actor a la pregunta muda de los jóvenes—. Algo así como "tarde chicas"

Ni Alex ni Severus dijeron nada más. Todos se quedaron en la sala a la espera del excéntrico cineasta, hasta que de pronto un ruido en medio de la estancia se escuchó seguido de un fuerte resplandor azulado. Se cubrieron con las manos la luz, eso solo era provocado por el traslador. Una vez que la luz azulada se desvaneció vieron en el centro del lugar a Tim Burton y varias personas, dos de ellas traían la ropa guardadas en fundas anti-polvo y otras dos personas con grandes estuches en las manos que a simple vista parecían portafolios.

—Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza —se disculpó Burton saludando con la mano. En esta traía una claqueta—. Todavía están a tiempo para la fiesta ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Severus—. Sr. Burton ¿quiénes son estas personas?

—Son los que se encargarán de arreglarlos para su fiesta

—¿En serio era necesario que trajeras a gente de vestuario y maquillaje para esto? —preguntó Rickman, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba haciendo el cineasta

—Sí. Y a diferencia de nosotros, ellos son magos y brujas por lo que podrán hacer sus vestuarios más realistas

Los dos Slytherin se miraron. Si todo eso era solo por un simple baile de adolescentes, no sabían si querrían saber cómo sería para una película y obra de teatro.

Al parecer Tun Burton les había dicho a los empleados lo que tenían que hacer puesto que con solo un asentimiento de cabeza los maquillaras y vestuarios fueron por un adolescente y, pidiendo amablemente que los llevaran a una habitación, fueron a alistarlos.

Severus estaba algo incómodo con esto porque sentía que estaba otra vez en casa de Malfoy y sus elfos domésticos alrededor suyo vistiéndolo y todo. En cuanto a Alex… ella estaba incómoda por la situación, ni siquiera dejaba a Lily verla cambiarse de ropa cuando tuvieron sus pijamadas en el verano y ahora dejar que dos desconocidos del mundo mágico vieran las marcas que Voldemort de su época le hizo harían que tuvieran una idea errónea de ella, avisarán al ministerio y la enviarán a Azkaban.

«Ok, tal vez lo último es exagerado, pero aún así puede que las cosas se pongan feas»

En el cuarto, la encargada de vestuario abrió el la funda anti-polvo y Alex tuvo que meterse el puño a la boca para no gritar de emoción en cuanto reconoció la ropa. La mujer le pidió que se desvistiera para poder colocarle el vestido. Con duda, Alex empezó a desvestirse, pero sin quitarse la gargantilla y los guantes mágicos. Le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido, al verse en el espejo comenzó a imaginarse cómo ese personaje se emocionó.

—Disculpe señorita, necesitamos que se quite la gargantilla y los guantes, por favor. —dijo la maquilladora—. Vamos a maquillarle el cuello y los brazos para darle realismo a su disfraz

La latina sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar eso. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea

—Gracias, pero los brazos no será necesario —dijo Alex

Las empleadas no comprendieron hasta que vieron a la Slytherin pasar su mano derecha sobre el guante izquierdo y este paso de ser un sin dedos negro hasta el codo con murciélagos blancos en el dorso a uno blanco completo de seda hasta la axila. Las empleadas miraron fascinadas los guantes mágicos ya que al ser una invención reciente eran muy escasos.

La mujer de vestuario le dijo a la chica cómo era el personaje que pensó el Sr. Burton y Alex cambió sus guantes a ese diseño. Ahora tocaba maquillar su rostro y cuello y para eso no encontró excusa. Se sentó frente al tocador y con pesar se quito la gargantilla mostrando las dos serpientes formando eses. Las mujeres al verla se taparon la boca con las manos y ante esa reacción la chica volvió a ponerse la gargantilla.

Tanto los guantes como la gargantilla nunca se los quitaba desde que llegó a esa época, pero a lo segundo tuvo que cambiarle el diseño para no generar sospechas, y eso lo comprobó el día que llegó y Severus vio con recelo lo que llevaba al cuello y lo comprobó el día que salvó al chico y a su madre de Tobías Snape; en ese entonces la mujer seguía usando el collar. Así que cambio su imagen por una de terciopelo morado oscuro con detalles en plateado y en medio una obsidiana en forma de corazón. Cuando Severus volvió a verla, pero con otro collar, le preguntó del otro y con muchas dificultades logró convencerlo de que siempre había usado esa gargantilla. De los guantes no fue necesario una excusa, pero sin "afirmar" que al ser algo nuevo y raro no fue fácil encontrar.

En cuanto la maquilladora vio a Alex volver a ponerse el collar y en su reflejo una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza se sintió mal por su reacción.

—¡Lo siento mucho señorita! No era nuestra intención ofenderla así.

—No se preocupe. Ya me lo esperaba.

—¿Cree que pueda ocultarse con el maquillaje mágico o un encantamiento glamour?

Al escuchar esas sugerencias, Alex la miró sorprendida. Desde que el Severus adulto le había dado esos dos regalos para ocultar la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo y del cuello nunca había intento cubrirlas con magia.

«¡Estaré bien pen…!» se reprendió mentalmente la chica

—Podríamos intentar.

Las empleadas se sonrieron y dieron manos a la obra. Falta una hora para que el baile de disfraces de los adolescentes comenzara y aún no bajaban. Rickman daba vueltas al salón mientras que Burton estaba sentado en un sillón individual y dibujaba tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más van a tardar? ¡Es un baile no una producción, por Dios! —exclamó fastidiado Alan

Tim lo ignoró. Pero como si lo hubieran escuchado, las puertas del salón se abrieron y entraron los maquilladores y vestuario y detrás de ellos los adolescentes. En cuanto los vio, Rickman no pudo ocultar su asombro. Burton cerró su cuaderno, se levantó y fue hacia el actor, sonriendo burlón ante la expresión del hombre.

—Al menos puedes decir que la espera y la "exageración" valió la pena. ¿No crees, Rickman?

—Muy gracioso, Burton. Pero sí, lo valió

Los Slytherin se miraron y sonrieron. Les encantaron los disfraces y no podían esperar a ver la cara de Lily… y todo Hogwarts.


	13. Baile de Halloween

En Hogwarts sus celebraciones de Halloween siempre han sido impresionantes, pero este año ahora que había un baile, la fiesta sería más impresionante. Faltaba poco para que formalmente comenzara la celebración y los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Comedor. Los disfraces eran una gran variación de tradiciones mágicas y muggles, a lo cual se escuchaba en todos lados comentarios acerca de los atuendos, adulaciones y preguntas con respecto a la elección del mismo. Los alumnos que también llamaban mucho la atención eran las parejas que habían decidido disfrazarse siguiendo alguna temática.

Los alumnos poco a poco fueron ingresando al Gran Comedor, Lily esperaba junto a la puerta a sus mejores amigos Slytherin. La pelirroja usaba un vestido estilo edad media de color rojo, el interior era de color beige y se notaba con las mangas largas y holgadas y en la falda abierta un poco de la parte de enfrente y bordados en el cuello, mangas, cintura y la parte abierta de la falda. Su peinado consistía en una media coleta, sujetaba su cabello con un broche dorado con forma de cabeza de león y tanto la parte atada como la suelta estaban en hermosas ondas.

—Por tu cara puedo decir que no tienes idea donde están Severus y Jones

La chica volteó hacia donde escuchó la voz y se encontró con Regulus Black. Al ver su atuendo enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un traje de finales el siglo XIX totalmente negro que le resultaba familiar. Por la expresión de la pelirroja, Regulus supuso sus pensamientos y le dijo:

—Severus se tomó la molestia de preguntarle al Sr. Rickman si podía prestarme alguno de sus vestuarios y me prestó de alguna de sus obras de teatro.

—Te queda muy bien

—Gracias, Evans

—Entonces ¿no los has visto en todo el día?

—No, Severus solamente me avisó que saldría de Hogwarts junto con Jones. Seguramente están con el Sr. Rickman

—Puede ser

Casi todos los alumnos ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Los Jefes de Casa salieron a asegurarse de que ya no faltaran alumnos. Lily y Regulus se miraron preocupados, sus amigos todavía no llegaban y el baile ya iba a comenzar. Estaban por entrar cuando de pronto se escucharon las puertas principales abrirse. Los alumnos rezagados, los profesores, la pelirroja y el menor Black miraron y grande fue su sorpresa con lo que vieron:

Una pareja entró al castillo con los disfraces más extraños y asombros que habían visto. El chico usaba un traje negro con líneas blancas, camisa blanca, moño en forma de murciélago y zapatos negros. Lo que llamo más su atención, además del cabello corto y alborotado blanco, sino que su rostro se veía esquelético. Sus ojos no eran normales, la esclerótica era negra y sus iris y pupila blancos y las manos eran esqueléticas también. La chica usaba un vestido colorido, pero hecho con diferentes retazos de tela, zapatos de tacón bajo negro y su cabello era castaño corto pero también alborotado; lo que llamaba la atención de ella es que tenía la piel azul costuras en casi todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos eran normales, la esclerótica blanca y la iris café, pero la gente no podía quitar los ojos de encima a sus "heridas".

La pareja se acercó a Lily y Regulus; los dos aludidos se miraron confundidos por la acción de los extraños. Al verlos, la pareja rio y la pelirroja y ojigris los miraron incrédulos.

—Lo que son los disfraces, imposible que nos reconozcan —dijo la chica entre risas

Lily y Regulus reconocieron la voz y no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

—¿¡Alex!?

—_La misma que viste y calza_

—Entonces, el chico es…

—Me ofende que no me reconozcas tomando en cuenta que nos conocemos desde pequeños —dijo el chico entre ofendido y divertido

—¿¡Severus!? —exclamaron Lily y Regulus

Los rezagados escucharon y también soltaron exclamaciones y gemidos de asombro. Nunca se imaginaron ver al antisocial Severus Snape y a la chica nueva Alex Jones con unos disfraces como esos.

—Tengo que admitir que el Sr. Rickman se lucio con ustedes —felicitó Regulus

Alex y Severus se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad desconcertando a Lily y Regulus.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja—. ¿No les ayudo el Sr. Rickman?

—En parte sí —contestó Alex

—¿Y la otra parte? —preguntó el menor Black

—Nos ayudo el cineasta Tim Burton —contestó Severus

—¿Quién?/¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Regulus y exclamó Lily

—Es un director de cine estadounidense squib. Conoce al Sr. Rickman y se ofreció a ayudarnos. —explicó, por ahora, el peliblanco—. Estos personajes son de un poema que hace poco escribió

—Increíble

—Ahora que los veo bien, ahora se nota que estos atuendos son idea del Sr. Burton —dijo Lily

La conversación de los cuatro se interrumpió ya que la profesora McGonagall se le acercó y les pidió que entraran al Gran Comedor. Los cuatro obedecieron sintiendo la mirada de la profesora sobre ellos debido a los disfraces. Una vez pasaron las puertas, todas las miradas se posaron en Alex y Severus, ambos sabías que llamarían la atención de casi todo Hogwarts, pero aun así no quitaba que les incomodara tanta atención.

—Buenas noches a todos —llamó la atención el profesor Dumbledore—. Bienvenidos al primer baile de disfraces de Hogwarts, esperemos que todos disfruten de esta velada conviviendo todos sin importar la casa a que pertenezcan y elogiando los fascinantes atuendos de todos. Y hablando de eso, habrá un concurso de disfraces y los ganadores serán nombrados Rey y Reina del Halloween. —este último anuncio interesó a los alumnos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Dumbledore tuvo que pedir silencio para continuar—. Conozco muy bien el nivel competitivo que muchos tienen, así que de la manera mas atenta les pido que, por favor, se abstengan de sabotajes; los Jefes de Casa son los jueces y no pasaran por alto ningún atentado. Esta noche es con el fin de divertirse y convivir ¡así que háganlo!

Y con eso último dio comienzo la fiesta.

La mayoría de los alumnos fueron directamente hacia Alex y Severus y empezaron a preguntarles sobre sus atuendos y también haciéndoles comentarios. Tanto uno como otro no sabía cómo salir de eso, ellos eran más de bajo perfil y verse rodeados de tanta gente les molestaba; al ver a sus amigos, Lily y Regulus les ayudaron a salir de la muchedumbre y a divertirse.

En una de las mesas de comida, los Merodeadores veían a los cuatro amigos divirtiéndose desde que entraron al Gran Comedor. James iba disfrazado del monstruo de Frankenstein, Remus de zombi (muchos de sus compañeros lo estaban confundiendo con un inferius), Sirius de vampiro y Peter de rata. Tanto James como Sirius tenía la mirada fija en las primas mientras que Remus miraba a todos lados a la vez que bebía una cerveza de mantequilla y Peter estaba ocupado comiendo.

Al ver que sus mejores amigos no dejaban de mirar a las primas, el castaño suspiro y se les acercó.

—Chicos, fiesta o no, el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo a los prefectos que teníamos autoridad para mantener a los alumnos a raya y eso implica que no dejaré que hagan alguna estupidez esta noche

—Vamos, Lunático ¿enserio nos arruinaras la diversión de está noche? —preguntó James sin mirar a su amigo

—Si con diversión te refieres a hacerle algo a Snape solo porque esta con Lily y Alex, entonces sí. Recuerden que él viene con Alex y Lily aceptó ir con el hermano de Regulus para que los cuatro pudieran divertirse sin problemas.

—Yo sigo pensando que algo esta tramando Black, porque no es normal que un Slytherin criado con esas ridículas ideas de pureza de sangre invite a una Gryffindor hija de muggles así nada mas

Remus suspiró y se palmeó la cara con la mano en señal de resignación. Sirius no prestó atención a la conversación ya que no quitaba la mirada de encima a Alex y Snape. Tenía que admitir que los disfraces de ambos eran originales y asombrosos, pero le molestaba el hecho de que Jones fuera al baile y se divierta con Snape y no con él; si lograba ganar el concurso de disfraces y la castaña también así podría probarle que él era mejor partido que el grasiento de Snape; lo único que le arruinaba su plan era que los profesores estaban atentos a todo lo que sucedía para evitar sabotajes, así que necesitaría la ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

—Chicos —James y Remus dejaron de discutir y Peter volteó a ver a sus amigos con medio pan relleno de crema en la boca—. ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un rato con Quejicus?

James sonrió de acuerdo con el plan, Peter se terminó su bocado y Remus negó con la cabeza a la vez que se palmeaba la frente?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que le dije a James?

—¡Por favor Remus! —intervino el mencionado—. Por algo siempre los muggles dicen «Truco o trato»

—¡Esos son los niños cuando piden dulces!

—Como sea —miro a sus amigos y los tres Merodeadores reconocieron el brillo en los ojos grises de Sirius que solo significaba una cosa: tenía una idea—. ¿Me van a ayudar o no?

—¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, Canuto! —contestó emocionado James

—¡Yo también voy! —dijo Peter a la vez que dejaba caer los bocadillos que traía en la manos debido a la emoción

El único en desacuerdo era Remus, pero (como siempre) lo ignoraron y no tuvo mas opción que unirse a ellos con la intención de intervenir en caso de las cosas se les saliera de control… como de costumbre.

No obstante, ninguno de los Merodeadores se dio cuenta de que el grupo de amigos que estaban espiando tuvieron el presentimiento de que harían algo y ya estaban prevenidos para cualquier estupidez de parte de esos cuatro leones.

—Como era de esperarse, a mi hermano ya se le ocurrió alguna broma infantil para está noche —comentó Regulus a la vez que negaba con la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo

—Y algo me dice que el blanco seré yo —dijo Severus antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla

—¿Acaso no hay un solo día en que esos cuatro no puedan estar tranquilos? —preguntó Alex a la que veía con disimulo hacia donde se fueron los Merodeadores

—Se nota que eres nueva en Hogwarts, prima. Porque después de cinco años es bastante obvio que no —comentó Lily

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó la latina

—Por el momento divertirnos, pero sin dejar de estar alerta a lo que sea que esos cuatro estén tramando —dijo Severus

«Tal parece que incluso en estas circunstancias aplica la frase de Ojoloco Moody: ¡Alerta permanente!» pensó Alex

Tal como lo supusieron, los Merodeadores trataron toda la fiesta de molestar a Severus, y de paso a Regulus, pero lograron evitarlos a tal punto que la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Reprendió a los Merodeadores, les bajo puntos y les advirtió que si seguían con eso estarían en detención, a lo que los cuatro amigos no tuvieron otra opción mas que alejarse de los tres Slytherin más Gryffindor.

Una vez controlados los Merodeados, por fin Lily y los tres Slytherin pudieron divertirse. Por estar tan concentrados en los cuatro leones bromistas, ninguno de los cuatro había notado que la música no solo era del mundo mágico sino también del muggle. Comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y Lily le dio un leve codazo a Alex. La latina miró a su prima y vio que ella le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que se acercara a Severus. La castaña se ruborizó (aunque con el maquillaje mágico no se notaba) y volteó hacia otro lado para ignorarla.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar?

—En primero lugar: **nunca** se me ha dado bien bailar. En segundo lugar…

—¿Sí?

—Me da pena

—¿Es en serio?

—¡No te burles!

Severus y Regulus veían discutir a las primas, parecía que peleaban por algo. El "peliblanco" solo negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras que el ojigris tenía una idea de lo que pasaba entre ambas hijas de muggles.

—Severus ¿hace cuanto que no bailas con Evans?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mencionado, pero lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

—No mucho, solo desde la fiesta de Navidad de los Evans ¿por qué?

—¿No quieres bailar un momento con ella? Yo puedo bailar con Jones

A Severus le sorprendió esa sugerencia, pero aceptó con gusto. Ambos Slytherin se acercaron a las primas. El mayor invitó a la pelirroja a bailar y ambos fueron a la lista de baile de la mano. Lily miró sobre su hombro a Alex y le sonrió a modo de disculpa por quitarle esa oportunidad con su amigo. Regulus se acercó a la latina y le ofreció su brazo en invitación a bailar. La aludida miró primero el brazo y después al chico antes de tomarla y acercarse con él a la pista de baile.

«Menos mal que no es una de esas lentas románticas» pensó Alex

Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante la canción. Terminó y la latina pensó que regresarían con Severus y Lily, pero entonces comenzó a sonar otra canción y vio que ambos estaban seguían bailando, por lo que se quedó con Regulus bailando un poco más.

—Deberías decidirte de una vez si vas a intentar algo con Severus o no

La aludida miró al ojigris y se dio cuenta la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

«Al estilo de Severus»

—Ya te explique porque no puedo decirle. Además, sino fuera por esos… "problemas" sería muy extraño que a poco tiempo de conocernos ya le diga «te amo» va a pensar que estoy loca o algo así

—En eso si tienes razón, es muy pronto. Pero me ha dado la impresión de que conoces a Severus desde antes, sobretodo por como lo defiendes y lo tratas

Gracias al maquillaje, Alex pudo disimular la palidez que apareció en su rostro. El estar junto al azabache hacia que olvidara que estaba en otro tiempo y que el Severus de ahí era de su edad y no el profesor adulto.

Volvieron a estar en silencio, mientras bailaban Alex alcanzo a ver a James y Sirius cerca de la pista de baile y observaban atentamente a Severus y Lily, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Regulus

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tal parece que tu hermano y Potter no saben cuando rendirse

El menor Black miro con discreción hacia donde le indicó su compañera de casa y vio a su hermano observando a Severus como si lo vigilara o algo así y tampoco le dio buena espina. Le pregunto a Alex qué hacer a lo que ella solamente le dijo que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

Sirius tenía la mirada fija en Snape. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el disfraz que usaba (sea lo que sea) le quedaba bien y a juego con el que Jones usaba. Esos atuendos particulares llamaran la atención de todos en Hogwarts; no le molestó eso, lo que le molestó es que después de eso comenzaron a circular comentarios de que Snape y Jones hacían buena pareja, aunque nunca se imaginaron al antisocial Snape con alguien que no fueran Evans y el menor Black y mucho menos en un sentido romántico. Eso último le hizo hervir la sangre, nadie podía estar con Jones más que él, Sirius Black, mucho menos el grasiento y extraño Severus Snape.

Mientras vigilaba a su presa en compañía de Evans, James, Remus y Peter (más que nada el de lentes y el pequeño del grupo) terminaban los últimos toques de la broma que le harían a Snape durante la noche. Les había costado trabajo ya que los invernaderos eran cerrados con varios hechizos, pero habían conseguido llenar unas cuantas cubetas con estiércol de dragón y agua y los colocaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor: el plan era sacar a Snape del baile y en cuanto saliera le tirarían las cubetas encima arruinando sus "quince minutos de popularidad" y al ver el desastre en el que había acabado James y Sirius se acercarían a las primas y los cuatro pasarían el resto de la noche en una agradable y decente cita doble.

—¡Vamos Lunático, cambia esa cara! ¡Esta noche nos divertiremos! —dijo James terminando de acomodar la última cubeta en la puerta del Gran Comedor

El licántropo no dijo nada. No estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de broma contra Snape ni contra nadie más, sobretodo porque el azabache no les ha hecho nada y solo porque a Sirius se le ocurrió irían a molestar al Slytherin. A pesar de que Dumbledore y McGonagall lo nombraron prefecto para mantener a raya a sus amigos parecía que no había fuerza sobre humana que pudiera controlarlos. James y Peter terminaron de colocar todo para la broma, sonrieron con burla y regresaron al Gran Comedor para avisarle a su amigo siendo seguidos por el sentido común del grupo. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos cafés y grises observaron todo.

Buscaron a Sirius y lo encontraron cerca de la pista de baile sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Snape y Evans. James se le acercó por detrás y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. El ojigris miró sobre su hombro y vio a su hermano del alma sonriéndole, supo lo que significaba y le respondió el gesto: la broma estaba lista.

Se acercó a los "hermanos" y al pasar junto a Severus le dio un empujón con su hombro interrumpiendo a los chicos y ambos lo miraron molestos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Black? —preguntó el Slytherin desafiante

—Tú —contestó el aludido con una sonrisa burlona

—Dumbledore dijo que no hicieran nada hoy —recordó Lily

—Esto no es algo que te incumba, Evans. ¿Por qué no vas con James? Él vale más la pena que este saco de huesos

Lily iba a decirle algo, pero Severus le puso una mano en el hombro y la chica entendió que él quería encargarse; no obstante, sabía que era una mala idea.

—Si quieres hacer algo, Black, mejor que sea afuera y solo nosotros dos ¿o como siempre necesitas a tus amigos para enfrentarte a mí?

—Solo tú y yo es suficiente

Sirius dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Lily le tomó la mano para que no lo siguiera, pero siendo los Merodeadores no había manera de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Severus se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de la pelirroja y fue tras el mayor Black. James y Peter esperaban en sus posiciones mientras que Remus estaba cerca de la puerta deseando que la broma fallara.

El ojigris salió del Gran Comedor y casi enseguida Severus. James y Peter sacudieron sus varitas para tirarles las cubetas a Snape, pero para asombro y confusión de los Merodeadores no paso nada. Black miraba sin poder creer lo que pasó mientras que Severus miraba expectante a Black debido a la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Pasó algo, Black?

Sirius reaccionó de su trance. Sus amigos le dijeron que la broma estaba lista ¿entonces qué demonios sucedió? Al ver que no hacía nada más el Gryffindor, Severus hundió los y regresó a la fiesta. James y Peter salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a Sirius, los tres se pusieron en donde se supone tenía que accionarse la broma para revisarla. Sin embargo, en cuanto los tres se colocaron las cubetas con el excremento de dragón y agua les cayó encima. Al escuchar el ruido metálico, Severus se volvió y vio a los tres Gryffindor cubiertos de algo asqueroso y de eso se dio cuenta porque le llegó un repugnante olor a sus fosas nasales.

Las personas que estaban cerca de la puerta también escucharon el ruido y miraron hacia el origen de este. Al ver los tres Merodeadores cubiertos de excremento primero se sorprendieron de ver a los alumnos más populares y bromistas siendo víctimas de una broma, después pasaron a la carcajadas. Los profesores se acercaron y exigieron saber qué había sucedido y quien o quienes fueron los responsables de eso.

—Parece ser que les salió el tiro por la culata, ¿no crees Regulus?

—Eso parece Jones

Detrás de Severus aparecieron sus amigos de Slytherin. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro la cual el "peliblanco" identificó como triunfante.

—¡Jones! ¡Black! ¡Explíquense! —ordenó McGonagall

—Potter, Pettigrew y mi hermano tenían pensado tirarle esas cubetas con estiércol de dragón a Severus, pero me alegra ver que la broma les falló y ellos mismos cayeron en ella.

James y Sirius miraron con odio a Regulus, ellos sabían que el chico debió de haber alterado la broma para que en lugar de darle a su mejor amigo le diera a ellos. El mayor Black miró a Jones y para su pesar descubrió una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro que le dio a entender que le ayudo a su hermano. McGonagall le bajo cincuenta puntos a cada Merodeador y después los envió a su Sala Común no sin antes advertirles que al día siguiente hablaría con ellos para su detención. Los cuatro Gryffindor (Remus no quería quedarse en la fiesta sabiendo que sus amigos estaban de mal humor y no quería empeorar su estado de ánimo), con un movimiento de varita la profesora Sprout limpió lo que quedo de estiércol de dragón y los cuatro Jefes de Casa indicaron que la fiesta continuara.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron cada quien en sus asuntos, Alex y Regulus se acercaron a Severus y Lily se hacía paso entre la gente para reunirse con las tres serpientes.

—Muchas gracias a los. Pero ¿cómo supieron de eso? —preguntó Severus señalando sobre su hombro la entrada del Gran Comedor

—Vimos a esos tres muy inquietos y después a Sirius vigilándolos a ti y Lily y nos dio la impresión de que querían hacer algo. —explicó Alex

—Menos mal que les dieron una lección a esos dos —dijo Lily

—Me da pena Remus —comentó a latina a lo que ambos azabaches la miraron con una ceja arqueada—. Es un buen chico, pero tiene de mejores amigos a tres inmaduros. Lo hicieron prefecto para controlarlos, pero tal parece que no hay manera de tenerlos quietos

—Eso o Lupin lo permite —opinó Regulus

—Olvidemos a esos cuatro, mejor sigamos disfrutando la fiesta y más porque esas cuatro molestias están fuera

Regulus y las chicas sonrieron en señal de acuerdo. La fiesta siguió con tranquilidad y diversión, bailaron, bebieron cervezas de mantequilla y comieron algunos bocadillos. Cerca de la medianoche Dumbledore llamó a los presentes, había llegado la hora de nombrar al Rey y la Reina del Halloween. El director y los Jefes de Casa estaban ante el público listos para dar su veredicto.

—Muy bien, el momento que todos esperaban a llegado: Los reyes del Halloween serán elegidos. —McGonagall le pasó un sobre a Dumbledore, el viejo director lo abrió y sacó el pedazo de pergamino con los nombres de los ganadores—. El Rey del Halloween es… ¡Severus Snape!

El aludido dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa a la vez que se escuchaban aplausos por todo el salón. Lily le dio un pequeño empujón por los hombros animándolo a ir con los profesores. Severus reaccionó de su trance y con pasos semi rápido subió los escalones de la plataforma donde normalmente estaba la mesa de profesores y se paró ante los profesores. Slughorn se acercó a su alumno y le colocó una medalla dorada con forma de calabaza en el cuello. El chico miró el premio y después a su Jefe de Casa, quien con un gesto le pidió que se parara al lado de Dumbledore. Así lo hizo el chico y el director continuó.

—Ahora, la Reina del Halloween es… ¡Alexandra Jones!

Al igual que el chico, Alex dio un respingó y miró sorprendida al director. Está vez fue el turno de Regulus de empujar a la chica para que se acercara. Slughorn le puso a la chica una medalla igual que la de Severus y también le indicó que fuera junto al director y su compañero. En seguida se escucharon unas campanadas que indicaba la medianoche. Dumbledore invitó a Severus y Alex al centro de la pista de baile y enseguida comenzó a sonar música tranquila y lenta; al parecer habría un baile entre el Rey y la Reina del Halloween.

En ese momento, Alex agradecía el maquillaje porque estaba segura que su cara estaba totalmente roja. Toda la fiesta intentando evitar bailar con Severus por la pena y lo que sentía por él y ahora le salían con eso. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba gentilmente de la mano y sus nervios aumentaron al ver al chico.

—Creo que ya sé porque no has querido bailar conmigo hoy. No soy tonto

—¿En… serio? «¡Trágame tierra!»

—Sí. Tranquila, el baile no es difícil. Solo sígueme y lo harás bien

—¡Oh!... Claro, eso «Salvada»

Severus llegó la mano izquierda de la chica a su y tomó la derecha con la suya. La mano derecha del chico se poso en la cintura de Alex y, la latina no supo porque, recordó el baile que compartió con el profesor Snape en el Baile de Navidad.

«No te distraigas, concéntrate en el ahora»

La música siguió sonando y la pareja comenzó a bailar. A diferencia del Baile de Navidad, su compañero era más o menos de su estatura y eso ayudo un poco a que no estuviera tan nerviosa. Lily miraba encantada a su hermano y prima bailar juntos mientras que Regulus lo hacía con una mezcla de felicidad y envidia.

Todos en el Gran Comedor pensaron desde que vieron a la pareja llegar a la fiesta que no había más personas hechas uno para el otro que quienes estaban en la pista de baile en ese momento; lastima que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de eso y que no sería un romance fácil.

Severus y Alex se miraban a los ojos moviéndose al compas de la música. La chica se sentía en un sueño mientras que el chico comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en su interior, un pequeño cosquilleo que durante años había sentido por Lily, pero que la momento de tocar la mano de Alex este volvió a despertar.

«Supongo que será que siento lo mismo que por Lily: amor fraternal» pensó Severus, mas que nada para tratar de convérsese a sí mismo.

Esa noche de Halloween era solo el inicio de un amor que traspasaba el tiempo.


End file.
